Letters To My Ex Jerk
by Lily Hastings-Salvatore
Summary: He was the love of my life. He cheated on me.I dumped him and i was over him.That was, until my new best friend and college roommate Elena Gilbert started dating him.That was when all the trouble started and all the memories started crashing back.AH AU
1. Prologue: Dear Ex Jerk

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Prologue- Dear Ex- Jerk**

**A/N: Hey guys… this is a new Bamon ALL HUMAN fanfiction I decided to write because I was finishing up on Just Friends and because I got some inspiration from a fanfiction I read and wanted to write this… (: Anyway, I really hope you like it.. Please take time to leave a review if you do…**

**This is not really a chapter; it's just to let you have a taste of what's going on in the story and stuff. The whole story will NOT be written in letters; this is just the prologue.**

**Okay, Enjoy! Oh, and It's mostly all in Bonnie's P.O.V unless I say otherwise! **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

_Dear My Ex- Jerk, _

_(otherwise known as Damon Salvatore, or Damon jerk Salvatore)_

_Anyway, it doesn't really matter. This letter is to the same person. You. You broke my heart. You tore it up and threw away the pieces after everything we'd been through. We were truly in love. You were my everything and I thought I was yours too. Turns out I was your nothing. You cheated on me. _

_I remember the day we got together. It was September 9__th__ 2009. I had been in the NYU for about a week. You weren't even a student there. I was studying law; I still am. I had always wanted to be a lawyer. You went to the City University of New York. You studied Political Science. You claimed you weren't a 'rich kid' but you loved me anyway. You loved me more than anything you'd ever loved before. Or so you said. We met 'by accident' at Starbucks, that one near my University. You claimed that you needed time to think between your heavy study schedule. You met my eyes across the room with your amazing blue ones and you wouldn't leave my gaze._

_You came over, asking me if I could sit. I let you. I smiled shyly, happy that you were talking to me. You were easily the most handsome guy there and you knew it. I know you did. That pretty brunette kept flirting with you; the one you pretended not to notice, but I know that you noticed how pretty she was. But your eyes never strayed. We talked about college. I complained about my new apartment roommate, Anna. I told you she was annoying because she put the music on way too loud. You had complaints about your college rooming too; said you didn't like the dorms at the Frat house you were supposed to be staying in. You said your roommate was a dog; I laughed. You were funny. You still are. _

_You fooled me with your charm and amazing physique. I thought you really liked me. You said you did. You gave me your phone number when you rushed off to class; told me to call if I wanted to go out with you. I hurried back to class too, flushed with pride. I held your number close to my heart and as soon as I went back home, I gave you a call. We arranged dinner at some place you said sold the best hot dogs in the world. Anna asked me where I was going; I was not close enough to her to tell. I told her I had a study date; and that was kind of true. I was studying…love._

_We had a great time. You were right about the hot dogs. They tasted great. But not as good as your kisses. I got to taste one of those at the end of the night. They were amazing. You were a way better kisser than any other boy I'd dated before. You seemed a dream. To me you were my own personal angel, sent down from heaven to make me happy. I was a fool. I'm not any more. _

_We went out for a couple of months; at first, we went to the hotdog place, but then I started to get bored. Instead, I'd make a picnic. Anna and her weird emo boyfriend used to come too. And we'd make fun of them and laugh. Do you remember? Those were some of the best dates I'd ever been out on. We'd go for long walks afterwards, looking up at the amazing lights of the city. No unnatural force could tear us apart; we were soul mates. We didn't need an unnatural force to wreck it all; you did it in the blink of an eye._

_January 23__rd__ 2010. The first night we slept together, or 'made love' as you liked to call it. You were easy on me even though it wasn't the first time for me to have it. It was the night of my life. I thought we'd be inseparable after that. We were for a while. _

_Skip to April 12__th__ 2010. It was Spring break. My parents invited me to go on holiday with them in the Caribbean Islands. I declined, knowing your parents couldn't afford to send you or your brother away; I wanted to stay with you. I was crazy in love. You weren't close to your brother; I'd met him only a couple of times. He was your younger brother; the same age as me. Stefan, I believe he was called. It was the worst mistake of my life not going on that trip. If I'd gone maybe we wouldn't have broken up so soon._

_The tears are dropping down on the page of my letter as I write about the night of our break up. It was the night of a party in your dorm. You'd invited me over with a bunch of your friends. We were having a blast. That was until I decided to go to the restroom; I was having problems you see, it was my time of month and all that. I shouldn't have gone to the bathroom. I should have tried to hold myself._

_When I came back, she was all over you. That same brunette from Starbucks. You had your hands in her hair and you were making out like there was no tomorrow. I felt my heart squeeze in my chest like I thought I would die. My heart was truly breaking. I felt no anger for you then. The tears just clouded my vision, and I ran out, refusing to talk to you when you yelled at me to come back. It was cold out. You ran after me but I ignored you. I didn't want to hear it. That was the first night I saw you cry._

_I ran back home and Anna wasn't there to comfort me; she was vacationing with emo dude. I cried until the morning. My mom called me the next morning; I told her all about you. She told me I was better off alone; I screamed and told her she was wrong. I loved you. I still do. At least, I'm not sure. I went through the anger phase pretty quickly. I hated you. I didn't want to ever see you again. I wanted you to die so you'd never cause me pain again. I was being unfair but I was mad because you'd hurt me. I still am mad. _

_It took my months to get over you. I still feel the pain of your betrayal. I moved out from my apartment with Anna. She asked me about you, and she was still dating that weird emo kid; I couldn't room with her. It was too much. You had influenced me too much in that flat. Your presence was disturbing. _

_I moved in with Elena Gilbert. She is my age and she's studying Fine Arts at the NYU. She was a great friend and didn't cause a lot of trouble. The guys she dated were tolerable and after she set me up on a few double dates with her, I started to forget about you. I burned all our pictures and movie tickets and everything that reminded me of you. I didn't want to remember. I was finally getting better. I started hanging out with other boys, but our relationships never lasted very long. I'd always remember you and that night so long ago in your dorm room. It's hard to think about it even now. _

_That was until Elena brought home her latest date one night. It was you. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. I couldn't believe you were here and dating my new friend. But it was true. And I couldn't stop myself from crying that night. I never told Elena about you; I didn't want to remember. I haven't told her until today. I don't want to. She loves you and you love her. But you stand her up. That makes her cry. She's practically my best friend now, and I'm giving you up for her._

_I don't love you any more. Then why am I writing this letter to you even though I'm not going to send it? I'm not sure. I'm going to put this in the box under my bed with all the rest of them and never look at them again. Writing letters to you is the only way I can express how I feel. It's how I connect with myself._

_You're taking her out for dinner tonight, yet you still haven't shown up. She's crying in her favorite dress. My heart is breaking for you and for her. I'm going to go comfort her and talk some sense into her. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bonnie Bennett_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Hey guys, I know it wasn't an awesome start, but it's kind of a taster for next chapter. So now you know Bamon's not so sweet history. What do you think is going to happen next?**

**I'll try to update soon**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	2. Late

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter One- Late**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait… I was busy updating my other stories! Thanks so much to all who reviewed/alerted/faved… I really appreciate it (:**

**Anyway, here's chapter 1!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_Dear Ex- Jerk, _

_Damn you! Elena's crying her eyes out because you didn't come. She thinks you stood her up; I do too. She's an awesome friend and I know she's a great, loyal girlfriend so I don't think what you're doing is right. She's been wiping her eyes with Kleenexes for the past 10 minutes, and I can't concentrate on any studying from all her bawling. She loves you. She loves you almost as much as I loved you; nobody can love you as much as I did. Note the past tense. _

_I don't have feelings for you anymore. That stunt with Rose you pulled freed you of all my love; at least within a couple of weeks of it. But Elena's still in love with you and right now she's my best friend; I care about her._

_I swear if you break her heart, I'll break your face._

_Bonnie x_

I signed my letter with a flourish and headed into my room to place it in my box which contained all the letters I would never send, but wrote anyway. I heard Elena bawling louder, so I headed out to the living room.

She was sitting on the couch, knees folded to her chest, her big brown eyes red rimmed and full of tears. She was ready for a date with Damon; dressed in a red camisole with a V-neck (she liked to wear shirts that complimented her chest) and a black knee length skirt. Her platform heels were thrown on the floor and her straight hair was messy. She was a wreck.

I hurried over to her, bringing over some more tissues and she took them, smiling gratefully at me. I sat next to her and put my arm around her. She looked at me for a second, wiping her eyes before leaning her head on my neck.

"He stood me up," She said, tearfully.

"I know. He's a loser," I informed her, causing her to erupt into some more tears.

"No, he's not. Don't say that," Elena protested with her eyes wide.

I sighed, "You know he isn't coming. He's a jerk, Elena. There's no good way to describe what he's doing to you," I told her, knowing that no matter what I said she wouldn't see the light. It was a routine. He'd stand her up every once in a few weeks, then he'd buy her some sort of gift to make up the next day and they'd be back to normal. I honestly didn't know why she didn't dump him. I suggested it to her one day, and she stared at me like I was insane.

"What? So another girl can have him?" She'd said, scornfully.

I'd given up trying after that. She was under her spell; enchanted even way more than I had been. When he'd cheated on me, I'd ended it with him. I don't think Elena would break up with him if he treated her badly. She had hardly any dignity and it was one of the things I didn't like about her.

"Give me your cell phone," I told her, and she nodded and handed it over.

I scoffed at her wallpaper; her and Damon, heads squished against each other; dark brown straight hair against slightly wavy black hair. He was kissing her cheek. I felt a little wave of jealousy but pushed it away reminding myself of how he'd treated me like trash.

I opened her phonebook and searched for his number. When I didn't find it, I looked over to her.

"Do you not have his number?" I asked, confused.

"Who? Dammy Bear?" She replied, and I rolled my eyes and found his number under 'Dammy Bear'.

"'skay. I found him," I murmured, before pulling out my own cell phone and dialing the number. Maybe he wouldn't reply if it was from Elena's number, but he didn't have my new cell number.

I hurried away from Elena, placing her cell phone-a pink iPhone- on the coffee table. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and just pressed her eyes shut. I pressed my cell phone to the side of my face and listening to the beeping of it.

After a few beeps he picked up. "Hello?" Damon's voice sounded confused.

"You'd better get your butt over here if you care even a little about Elena. If you don't, I'll make sure to find her a new _loyal _boyfriend who actually cares for her," I snapped, before hanging up. I swore I heard him chuckle as I snapped the cell phone shut.

"What did you do?" Elena was wide eyed and confused.

"Something I should have done a while ago," I replied, watching her confusion become even more evident.

"How about some waffles from The Waffle House?" I told her, smiling. "I know you like their Belgian waffles and I could use some chocolate ones,"

Elena sighed, "I'm not hungry. I'm too sad to be hungry,"

I let out a cry of exasperation. "Elena, you can't let him rule your life," I replied.

"But he's my Dammy Bear!" She cried, sounding more pathetic than ever.

"Whatever. I'm getting my double chocolate waffles. Suit yourself," I murmured.

I hurried into my room to search for the take out menu from The Waffle House that was supposed to be in my bag. I rummaged through it, grunting as I pulled out an old photo of Damon and I, one that I'd forgotten to throw away. It was of the time we'd visited LA. He'd saved up with his after university job to make it a treat for us, and this photo was of us standing on the street in front of the 'Hollywood' sign.

Damon had his arm around me and I was grinning like an idiot. He had his tongue stuck out, looking cute and silly at the same time. I sighed, pushing the picture back into the bag. I couldn't throw it away; something inside me was not letting me let go of some things for some weird reason.

I found the paper for the Waffle House, and hurried outside. Elena was sitting upright, brushing her hair. "I've decided to listen to you," She informed me with a small smile.

I nodded, "Good, well I'm about to order, so you'll have the Belgian waffles?" I asked her.

She nodded, "Yeah, they're my favorites," She grabbed the remote from on the coffee table and flicked the TV on. I watched out of the corner of my eye, as she started to watch intently an episode of _Glee_; she loved that show for some reason and was always singing the songs from it.

I dialed the number and ordered some double chocolate covered waffles for me, and some Belgian ones for Elena. We were pigging out but it was worth it. Elena was finally going to take my advice on Jerkmon Salvatore. The guy told me the order would be at our apartment in 10 minutes; The Waffle House was just up the road.

I hung up and sat down next to Elena who was gushing over how cute a couple Rachel and Finn were, and I listened to her rattle on and on about it, happy she wasn't obsessing over Damon. Something inside me told me I was glad that their relationship wasn't working out because I didn't want them to be together because I wanted him, but I pushed that thought away, not wanting to dwell on the fact that it might be actually true.

The doorbell rang, and I jumped up to answer it. "Yay, the waffles!" Elena cried out, sitting up.

I grinned, "It's about time…I'm starving," I murmured.

I grabbed my purse with the money, and headed to the door; the waffles would be my treat for Elena. "Finall-," I opened the door and stopped talking as I realized it wasn't the delivery guy from The Waffle House, who was actually kind of cute, but was Damon Salvatore.

He smirked at me, ice blue eyes sparkling. "Hello Bonnie,"

I rolled my eyes, and then glared at him, "Oh great-it's you. I was hoping it was the waffles," I snapped.

* * *

**A/N: Short? Yeah I know. I'm sorry, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I thought that this was a good ending to the chapter. Anyway, I'll try to update soon!**

**Peace and Love and REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Damon: You almost forgot the disclaimer.**

**Lily: No, I didn't. I was just about to write it.**

**Damon: You were not. You were going to stop writing.**

**Lily: No, I wasn't. Tell him Key (Key's my best friend :P) **

**Key: *shrugs* I'm not sure. *turns to Damon* Who do you think you are? Edward Cullen?**

**Damon: What do you mean? I hate Twilight.**

**Key: I mean that you're a mind reader.**

**Lily: FINE! I disclaim. I don't own The Vampire Diaries or The Waffle House!**

**Key: Ooh, the Waffle House? Yum, let's go get some waffles!**

**Lily: Sure…Later, Damon (: **


	3. Salty Coffee

**Letter's To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 2- Salty Coffee  
**

**A/N: Hey guys (: I'm glad you're all liking the story so far… I love every single one of your reviews.. they make me happy (:**

**Erm, well, without further ado…the Chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD! **

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_I rolled my eyes and then glared at him, "Oh great- it's you. I was hoping it was the waffles," I snapped. _

Damon smiled is annoying- but cute- lopsided grin at me, "No, it's me. I'm sorry," Then without even taking my permission, pushed past me and into the house. I watched in disgust as he hurried over to Elena, tapping on her back. She whirled around and he grinned at her, giving her a big kiss to which she responded with a giant hug.

I rolled my eyes again and closed the door, watching as the happy couple played with each other like little children. I turned away from them, feeling like they were a sick version of Edward and Bella from Twilight. The doorbell rang as I was thinking that, and a guy with dark brown hair and brown eyes with a nametag that said 'The Waffle House-Tyler' on it.

"Erm… Miss Bennett?" He read the order sheet, and grinned as he looked me up and down.

I nodded, "Yes,"

He held out a warm brown bag with the words 'The Waffle House' on it. I took it, and pulled out my purse, paying for both orders.

"Thanks," He grinned and as I was closing the door, I swore he winked. I smiled a little to myself as I walked with the orders over to Elena.

"Lena, the waffles are here!" I announced.

"Yay!" Elena was seated on Damon's lap, gazing lovingly into his eyes. I gritted my teeth as I put the bag onto the table.

"I love waffles. My favorites are the double chocolate ones," Damon spoke to Elena, smiling a little.

Elena's brown eyes lit up as she took out her Belgian waffles. "Oooh, wow. Really? They're Bonnie's favorites too. Maybe you could share?" She asked, shooting me a pleading look.

Damon's eyes strayed to mine for a second, "I don't think Bonnie really wants to share with me," He pointed out, grinning for some reason.

"No, she's fine with it," Elena replied, causing me to feel annoyed. Why was she speaking as if I wasn't there?

"_She _doesn't want her waffles anymore," I snapped, before dropping the box on the table and storming towards my room.

Elena got up and ran after me, tapping me on the back. "Hey, are you upset?" She asked, eyes wide brown and innocent.

"No, Elena…life's peachy keen," I joked, still irritated.

"Take a piece of my waffle then if you don't want yours," She suggested, eyes full of kindness reminding me why I put up with her and why I liked her so much. She was just so kind, childlike and nice to everyone. It was sickly sweet and at times highly infuriating though.

"No, it's fine. I'm on a diet anyway," I said, and before she could stop me, I hurried into my bedroom and locked it from the inside. I jumped onto my bed and glared at the bedcovers annoyed at Damon Salvatore, and feeling I wanted to rush out and strangle him. Why was he so damn cute? Why were his eyes so amazingly ice blue colored?

I sighed, turning onto my back and staring at the ceiling. I pulled out one of my course books and started to make notes on the latest lesson in my notebook. Halfway through, I heard Damon and Elena laughing gleefully outside, and I bit my lip, grabbing an empty piece of paper. I started to write, letting out all my feelings.

_Dear your royal Jerkiness,_

_Isn't it enough that you had to break my heart once? Why do you have to be so darn cute and hang out with my best friend too? It breaks my heart all over again every time I see you with her. You're still as gorgeous as I remember. These last few months haven't changed anything about you. You still have that beautiful dark hair that makes me want to run over and stroke it because it was always so soft and great smelling. You still have those sparkling azure colored eyes that look gray-blue in the light of some rooms. And you still have your sarcasm and great sense of humor; the first things that drew me to you after your appearance of course. _

_You told Elena that you loved that kind of waffles just to annoy me. You know it's my favorite. You always said you didn't know how I liked all that chocolate. You liked the ones with strawberries; claimed they were as red as my lips. And as I listen to you laughing with Elena, and I hear how much she loves you and talks about you like your gods gift to her, I feel pain in my chest though I would never tell anyone. _

_You should be arrested for the number of times you break my heart. I hate you, but I'm still attracted to you. I think that not even time will change that… ever… _

_Yours, _

_Bonnie xx_

I fold the piece of paper neatly and slip it in the box. I have gotten so used to writing these letters every day, I don't even think about what I'm going to write. I just pour my emotions out onto the page and write whatever comes to heart.

I felt myself yawn so I put away my course book and head to the ensuite bathroom I have next to my room. It's connected; I don't even have to go out into the living room-thankfully. Elena has one in her room too. We've never used the same bathroom.

I finish getting ready for bed; taking a shower and brushing my teeth and such and then I pad back into my room. I slip on my pajamas and I can still hear Elena and Damon talking outside. I want to tell them to shut up; that I can't get to sleep but then I will have to actually go out and talk to them and I don't want to do that.

I slip under the covers and flick on the light as I think about the boring day I've had. Tomorrow's a weekend; same as today… it will probably be just as boring. I'll have to go shopping tomorrow for food supplies; we're running low and I doubt that Elena will be any help now that Damon's back.

I yawn and go to sleep, trying not to think of Elena or Damon. I naturally don't succeed.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

I woke up the next morning feeling a little better than the night before. I had a good plan of what I was going to do today. I would go out shopping to Thriftway and then maybe head to the gym later to work out; I hadn't been for a while and I didn't want to get chubby or anything.

I got out of bed, putting on my robe to go and make some breakfast. I headed out to the kitchen, gasping as I saw Damon Salvatore standing in the kitchen, making bacon and egg. He was in a gray pajama and he smirked at me as I came into the kitchen.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I stayed the night. What, jealous Bennett?" He asked, winking at me and making me want to slap him.

"What do you mean by that?" I demanded, hands on hips.

Damon grinned, "I see the way you disrespect me when I'm over here with Elena. It's so obvious you're jealous, my dear, and you have good cause of it too," He pointed at himself, "I'm gorgeous,"

"I am not jealous of you and Elena, Damon. Sure, I feel sorry for her because she's dating an a-hole like you, but I'm not envious," I replied, glaring his way.

Damon just laughed, "Yeah, you might say that, honeybunch, but actions speak louder than words," He muttered, as he turned the oven off, and hurried over to sit by the TV, plate of eggs and bacon on his lap. He put his feet on the coffee table as he leaned back and started to eat.

"At least show a little respect for your girlfriends place and take your feet off the table," I hissed, not wanting to wake Elena up.

Damon just rolled his eyes, but he removed his feet anyway. "Elena's way nicer than you ever were to me,"

"I agree, Elena _is _nice which is why if you break her heart, I'll break your pretty little face," I told him, in a low even voice.

"Awe Bon Bon, glad you acknowledged that my face is pretty," He replied, in a mock sweet tone.

I rolled my eyes just as Elena came into the room, wiping her eyes.

"Good morning," She sang as she danced over to Damon and kissed him on the cheek. He kissed her back, sticking his tongue out over her back, as they hugged, at me.

"Child," I muttered, as Elena came towards me.

"What, Bonnie?" She asked, brightly.

"I was just asking you if you wanted a coffee," I lied.

Elena nodded, "That would be great," She replied, heading over to the fridge and looking inside.

"We need suppl-," She started but I cut her off.

"I'm going to Thriftway. Don't worry about it," I replied, with a grin as I switched on the coffee blender.

"Make one for me too, Bon Bon," Damon called from the TV area.

"What?" I asked, playing dumb.

"A coffee. Duh," Damon replied.

"Okay, Damon." I said, sweetly. I rolled my eyes and took out three mugs.

"Sugar?" I asked him.

"One please, _dear_," He said, grinning.

Elena wasn't really paying attention to us; she was humming to herself and looking at a colorful bracelet on her hand.

Damon's cell phone suddenly started to ring 'Move That Body' by Nelly.

_Typical. _I thought to myself as he excused himself to answer it, going into Elena's room.

"Nice bracelet, "I told Elena, snapping her out of her daydream.

"Oh… Thanks! Damon got it for me," She grinned and shoved it in front of my face.

"Great," I said, with fake enthusiasm. I poured some coffee into each mug and added half a spoon into Elena's. I didn't add any to mine; I used a special kind of sweetener. I was just about to put one for Damon, when I thought of a better plan. I picked up the salt and spooned a big one into it, before mixing; a grin on my face. I put the jar of salt and sugar back up in the cupboard and mixed.

"Why are you smiling?" Elena asked, as I handed her the cup of coffee I'd made for her.

I shrugged. "No reason. Just thinking about the grade I got in the last test," I lied, just as Damon came into the room.

"This is Damon's. I just have to go get my sweetener," I told her, gesturing towards Damon's and hurrying towards my room. I got the sweetener from in my bag (I kept it in there because it was a special low fat kind I'd bought and I took it with me everywhere in case I wanted to get a coffee in Starbucks or something).

I then hurried back to the room. Damon and Elena were sitting on the couch looking so sweet it made me sick. Elena had her head in his lap, her coffee in front of her on the coffee table while Damon was sipping his, grinning for some reason. He winked at me as I passed by. I ignored him.

I grabbed my coffee and tore the packet of sweetener and spilt it inside. I took it, and deciding I didn't want to deal any more with Romeo and Juliet, I headed into my room to drink my coffee in peace. I slammed my door shut and sat down on the bed.

I took a sip and nearly threw up. It tasted salty. But how…Damon had taken the coffee with salt or had he? What kind of a sick trick was this? I headed into my ensuite bathroom and emptied the coffee into the sink, annoyed.

I would get a coffee from Starbucks on the way to Thriftway, I decided with a small smile. _I hate Damon Salvatore._ _I hate Damon Salvatore. I hate Damon Salvatore._ I chanted to myself as I slipped into some dark jeans skinnies and a light green camisole with some sparkles on it. I brushed my hair, added some green eyeliner and clear lip- gloss, grabbed my purse and headed outside, making sure to put my cell phone in my bag.

"Bye _Elena. _I'm heading to Thriftway. If you need anything, text me," I called, not even looking around.

"Elena's in the bathroom, but I will," Damon grinned. _Damn your amazing grin. _I pushed that thought out of my mind and glared at him.

I was about to leave when Damon called, "Like the coffee? I added some…salt," He stuck his tongue out at me, and I just ignored him, slamming the door. _Oh it's on, Salvatore, it's on. _I thought to myself as I ran down the stairs of our apartment building and outside into the cold New York weather.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, what do you guys think is gonna happen next? I kind of hinted at it, but maybe it's unclear.. so yeah… **

**REVIEW please and I'll try to update soon! **

**Damon: What the heck are you doing to me? I'm not that annoying…**

**Lily: *shoots Key a look to say 'yeah right* Sure you're not.**

**Key: *grins* You kind of are, dude.**

**Damon: Don't dude me… *grumbles* Kids and their language today…**

**Lily: Ookay?**

**Key: *glares at him* We're not kids!**

**Damon: Sure, you're not. *compels Key* You are kids**

**Key: *looking dazed* we are kids.**

**Lily: Hey , NO compulsion allowed! **

**Damon: Yeah ,yeah Whatever… (:**

**Key: *still dazed* We are kids.**

**Damon: Okay, that's enough out of you…*muffles her mouth*  
**

**Lily : Anyway, THANKS FOR READING (:Oh and tell me if you wanna be in the disclaimer lol!  
**


	4. A Date

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk **

**Chapter 3- A Date**

**A/N: Hey Y'all! Sorry for the late update and yata yata yata… Thanks to all those who reviewed; I heart you all! (:**

** Happy Chrismukkah and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Hugs,**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I hugged my jacket to my chest as I walked through the busy street below our apartment. The street was filled with people, all sorts of people; there was the regular Romeo and Juliet couple who had their arms around each other, grinning like the weather wasn't cold, gray and wet and just shitty, the depressed teenagers who had big scowls on their faces and were stomping around like it was the end of the world, the little kids with their way too cheerful for early mornings on their skateboards or scooters or whatever, laughing and chasing after one another. The stereotypes just went on and on.

I shivered as a cold gust of wind passed by, and I walked carefully by Barnes and Nobles, my favorite bookstore. I loved to read; it was just something that was close to my heart. Damon knew I loved to read; when he wanted to get me a present, he'd always get me a book because he knew I'd love and cherish it and not be able to let it go.

I scowled at the thought of him. I was impossible; I couldn't stop thinking about him for more than 15 meager minutes. I sighed and pushed the door to Thriftway open. It was warm inside, and early morning shoppers were dragging trolleys around, going about their purchases.

I grabbed a trolley, and headed to the first aisle. There was bread and baked goods there; I picked up a packet of white bread (for Elena) and a packet of wheat bread for me. I threw them in the trolley and carried on, picking up breadsticks from the same aisle.

I mulled around the store, buying the things we needed, and as I was about to head to the checkout, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, about to yell at whatever pervert had touched me but was instead met with the dark brown eyes of the boy who had just delivered the waffles the night before to us.

He was smiling, "Hey," He mumbled.

I forced a smile, as to seem pleasant and all; "Hiya, what's up?" I asked.

"The sky, I hope," He replied with a lopsided grin.

I giggled and rolled my eyes. He held out his hand, "I'm Tyler,"

"Bonnie," I replied, shaking it.

Tyler smiled, "So what are you doing here?" He asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I rolled my eyes, and gestured to my trolley.

"No, I mean what's a pretty girl like you doing out so early like this?" Tyler winked at me and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He gave me a confused look once I'd stopped hysterically laughing my head off.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry. You must think I'm terribly rude, I just…that was the lamest pick up line ever," I grinned.

Tyler grinned back, "What about 'Are you from Tennessee because you're the only ten I see,"

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you get that from Hannah Montana?" I asked, hardly able to keep myself from grinning. I hoped I wouldn't have a laughing fit again.

Tyler looked confused, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

I shrugged, "Never mind," I replied, feeling embarrassed.

None of us said anything for a few seconds, and then Tyler gulped, "Look Bonnie… Ever since I saw you last night, I couldn't stop thinking about you, so will you please go out with me tonight?"

"Tyler, I hardly know you; you can't expect me just to agree like that," I responded, starting to walk towards the check out.

Tyler grabbed my arm, "Come on, we can get to know each other," He waggled his eyebrows in a way that made me giggle.

I sighed, "I don't know," I murmured.

"I go to the City University of New York. I'm studying Psychology," Tyler informed me, as if this might make me change my mind. He went to the same college as Damon.

Urgh, Damon. Why did I have to think of him now? I scowled, causing Tyler to look at me really confused.

"So you're in?" Tyler asked, looking hopeful.

I hesitated. I hadn't been out on many dates since I broke up with Damon. Maybe this was a chance to get over him. Maybe I needed to go. "Erm, okay then Tyler," I said, hoping I wouldn't regret it.

Tyler's face lit up like a small kid who Santa had just given the present he had been wishing for. "Okay, I'll come pick you up at say, 8?" He asked.

I nodded, "Sure thing," I mumbled. He stepped forward and pecked me on the cheek. I waved at him slightly and headed to the checkout to pay for my purchases. I loaded them into plastic bags and headed out of the store, back towards home.

I 'd drop them off, then head to the gym to work out before my date. I started up the steps to the apartment, and knocked on the door. Elena came to the door quickly, looking flushed. I hurried in before she could say a word.

Damon was lounging on the couch in a robe. He grinned at me as I passed by him; I ignored him, making my lips form a distasteful frown. I dumped the bags into the kitchen.

"Elena!" I called, when everything was on the counter.

She hurried in, "Yeah?" She asked.

"Could you please put these things away? I'm headed to the gym," I told her, noting that she was still in her PJ's.

She nodded, "Yeah, sure," Elena murmured.

"ELENA! Don't you want to finish what we were doing?" Damon called to her, teasingly.

A blush colored her cheeks and I rolled my eyes.

"I'll be right back," Elena said, with a small giggle.

I sighed and headed to my room, flinging the door shut behind me. I fished in my wardrobe for some navy blue jogging pants and a light gray tank top. I slipped on top of it a navy blue sweater and tied my hair back into a loose ponytail. I grabbed my purse, and my gym bag with shower things and a change of clothes and proceeded to the living room, trying not to look in the direction of the couch. I couldn't help but sneak a peek.

I hurried outside and started down the steps, the image of Damon and Elena kissing making my heart break into a hundred pieces. I gulped and once I was downstairs, I hurried in the direction of the gym. It was a few blocks over, so I ran- another form of exercise. I was breathless by the time I pushed open the big metal handle of the door.

I showed my membership card, and headed into the room with all the machines. I started on the treadmill, walking slowly and then getting faster. I plugged my iPod in and started to listen.

Half an hour or so later, I was singing to 'Forget You' by Cee-Lo, but the Glee version. There was no one in the room by now so I made my singing louder.

"_I see you driving round town with the guy I love, and I'm like, Forget you! Oo, oo, oooo," _I sang whole heartedly.

I heard the sound of clapping from behind me and I gasped, whipping the headphones off my ears. I turned to see a really cute guy with forest green eyes and light brown hair standing there, a grin on his face. He looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where I'd seen him before.

"Nice voice," He said, sounding genuinely kind. He was kind of buff- not as buff as Damon but still buff- and was wearing a tight green shirt that enunciated his abs with some black tracksuit bottoms.

I blushed a little, getting off the treadmill and doing some stretches. "Thank you," I muttered.

The guy then smiled, making me feel weak in the knees; "No problem," He murmured, before hurrying over to one of the weight machines.

I did my cool down stretches and grabbed a bottle of water from the vending machine, before deciding to head out. "Bye," I said to him as I flung the door to the gym open and hurried towards the Female shower rooms.

XoXoXoXoXoXoX

Ten minutes later, I was showered and in some jeans a purple NYU sweatshirt. I hurried out of the gym. Grabbing a chocolate cappuccino from a coffee shop a little by the gym, I thought about how strange the day had been.

I'd woken up to Damon being there with Elena in our house, and then I'd met Tyler at Thriftway and he'd asked me out. Not to mention that other cute green eyed boy from the gym, who had complimented me on my singing. So many weird things had happened. I thought about that as I headed upstairs to my room. Elena and Damon were snuggled up on the couch, watching TV.

"I hope you put the things away Elena," I called, as I was about to close the door of my room.

"I did, don't worry," Elena called back.

"Okay, and I'm going out in an hour or so, so if the doorbell rings, it's for me. I have a date," I told Elena, excitedly.

Damon suddenly gasped, and Elena shot him a confused look.

"What?" She asked.

"I…er…I can't believe that Rose let Jack go," Damon replied, whirling around to meet my eyes for a split second. He looked hurt as he turned back.

I just rolled my eyes, "Oookay? Got it, Elena?" I asked, hand on the door.

"Yeah, yeah," Elena said, and with that, I closed the door of my room and sat down on my bed. I would get my clothes ready in a second, right now… I just needed to write my feelings down in a letter.

_Ex Jerk,_

_I don't know why you intrude on my every thought. Every thing, I have to relate to you. I just can't help it. You've left an imprint on my life I don't think I'll ever be able to let go- though I'd never admit it to anyone. I can't stop loving you no matter how I try, and when I see you with Elena…it's so hard for me._

_I'm going to go out with Tyler, because I believe I deserve another chance at love. I won't ever be as trusting as I was with you however. You corrupted my trust and I don't think it's ever all going to become whole. It's always going to be marred; that's just something I have to accept._

_And that cute green eyed guy… he reminds me of someone. I don't remember where I've seen him before, but when I did I got this strange sense of déjà vu. It was weird and I was freaked out for a while. He complimented me though and made me blush. I think he's nice._

_Now, I have to go get my clothes ready for my date. I really hope it goes well with Tyler… I need a distraction from you and Elena sucking face all the time,_

_Bonnie xx_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Heyy! So how did you find that… I hope you liked it… Please show me some love by clicking that button below. I'd love to know what you thought about it. **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **

**Inferna: So is that all? That's how you're going to leave the chapter?**

**Lily: *rolls eyes* Yeah, so what…**

**Inferna: I mean, come on, give them a little something. Don't you think she should, Damon? *winks at him***

**Damon: *grins at her* Your friend is both pretty and totally right. *winks back at her***

**Lily: No flirting in my authors note..**

**Damon: You are freaking annoying. No compelling, no flirting… what do you want me to do? Rot until Bonnie decides she wants me again?**

**Lily: *nods***

**Damon: She's mean… right, Inferna?**

**Inferna: Hell yeah… do you want to get out of here? *looks at Damon***

**Damon: Sure, it's boring here. *links arms with her and then they both head away***

**Lily: Hey… WAIT!... oh well, See you guys later…(: *runs after Inferna and Damon***

**(LilyCullenSalvatore96, you will be on the next one dear, okay? :P Anyone else wanna be in it? )**


	5. Easy

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 4- Easy **

**A/N: Hey guys! Hope Y'all had a great Christmas…. It's almost 2011, WHOA! Hahaha, anyway, thanks to all of you who reviewed, alerted and faved… you are the best! (: **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

_Dear Ex-Jerk,_

_I'm supposed to be getting ready for my date with Tyler, but I can't stop thinking about you. I hear you laughing outside with Elena, and I grind my teeth because I remember how we used to laugh for hours for no reason. You made me so happy, and anything funny you used to say made me laugh. I know you still have that sense of humor- Elena tells me so. _

_I'm scared to go on this date. I know I won't ever put my heart out for anyone again because of you. I'm afraid that I won't ever love anyone as much as I loved you. I'm terrified that I'll draw away from him because he doesn't sound like you, feel like you…. __**Smell**__ like you. You always had the best smell- Hugo Boss perfume (your favorite) and your minty aftershave. I'd hug you and it'd feel so right._

_I'm worried that Tyler won't treat me the same way you used to- with care and tender love. I'm scared that nobody will ever measure up to you and I'll be alone while you are married to Elena, and have your perfect life. I can just see it in front of me: your perfect house with its white picket fence, and the big family van that Elena uses to take the kids to soccer practice. I'm being paranoid, but I'm afraid._

_It scares me that nobody might ever be able to take your place…_

_Bonnie xx_

***LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

I hide the letter away in the box, pushing it further under the bed and throwing on top of it some clothes so that no-one will find it. Elena doesn't go in my room without my permission anyway, and I don't think she'd let Damon either no matter how smitten she is. She's not that far gone- at least I hope not.

I stand up and hurry over to my wardrobe, checking my wall clock- yeah, I have one. I still have time. Tyler's not due to come pick me up except in 30 minutes. I pick out my favorite black puffy skirt, hot pink camisole and some hot pink fishnet leggings. I'm rocking the pink punker badass chick look. I brush my hair out; add some eyeliner and some pink lip-gloss, before grabbing my pink purse.

I hear the doorbell ring, so I hurry out of the room. I check the time on my watch - there's still 15 minutes left. Tyler shouldn't be here yet. I sigh, thinking that maybe he's early.

"I'll get it," I call, to the lovebirds still sitting on the couch- I think they spend the whole day on the couch or something. Elena doesn't even protest, but when I open the door, it's not Tyler but this delivery guy from McDonalds.

"Your order?" He held out a couple of paper bags. I turned to look at Elena, who nodded and ran out of the room to grab her purse. Damon came up and paid for the order, sending the guy away. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes, as Elena hurried back into the room.

"I paid, Lena. Don't worry about it," Damon told her, taking the bags and placing them on the dining table.

"Oh, thank you. That's so sweet, Dammy bear." Elena cooed. _Excuse me while I throw up._ I thought to myself as I sat down on the couch. Elena and Damon hurried to the table to start eating.

"Bon, I didn't order for you because I know you have a date," Elena said, a few seconds later.

I nodded, standing up. "It's okay," I muttered.

"Oh my god, you look smoking hot Bon-Bon!" She cried a few seconds later, as she stuffed fries into her mouth.

I grinned, turning around. "I'm not sure; do you think Tyler will like it?" I made my voice extra sickly sweet.

Elena nodded, "I think he will. Why don't we get a male's perspective? What do you think Dammy Bear?" She asked, turning towards her boyfriend.

"No, its okay… we don't need-," I started.

"Come on, Damon. Don't be shy, it's just Bonnie," Elena burst out. _What did she mean 'it's just Bonnie'?_

Damon grinned slyly, "I'd _love _to comment. Pfft, it is _just Bonnie_, you're right Elly bear," He sang.

"So?" Elena asked.

Damon shot me a sweet smile, which I turned away from, "You look like a teenage prostitute," He noted, sourly.

"_I beg your pardon?_" I demanded, whirling to face him, my hands on my hips.

"Dammy, that's not nice," Elena noted, shooting him a scolding look.

"But it's true. I thought you wanted the truth. You want me to lie…okay…" Damon stood up and put his hands to his cheeks. He widened his eyes and put on a high pitched girls voice, "Oh Em Gee! Bon, girl, you look so like awesomely hot…."

He sat down again, grabbing his burger and taking a big bite. Elena started to laugh and I had to bite my lip as not to burst out laughing too.

"We do not talk like that," I reprimanded, shooting him a big scowl.

Damon just laughed, "Yeah, I think you do," He replied, raising an eyebrow.

I let out a sigh of relief as the doorbell rings. I rush to it, and thankfully, it'sTyler this time. I smile at him, "Hey,"

Tyler's jaw drops as he takes me in, "Whoa, hey Bonnie. You look amazing," He said, slowly. I thought I heard the sound of barfing from inside, but I ignore it. Tyler offers me some flowers; pink.

"Thanks, you clean up nice," I noted his dark wash jeans and gray shirt with a skull and cross bones on it.

Tyler smiled, "Thank you," He replied. I took the flowers from him. "You ready to go?" He asked, pulling out his cell phone and checking the time.

"Oh my god, my cell phone," I cried, "I forgot it. One minute, I'll be back…come in," I pushed the door open and he walked over and sat on an armchair a little by the door.

I rushed past him to my room. Elena ran over to me," Ooh, nice flowers. I'll put them in a vase for you in the kitchen," She cried, taking them from me. "Damon, go make Tyler feel welcome." I heard her hiss.

I rolled my eyes and watched from the doorframe as Damon sauntered over to Tyler and they started to talk. _God, this was not good. _I didn't know what he was saying to him but I had a feeling; I didn't want to know. I grabbed my cell phone from on the dresser and slipped it into my purse. I checked my reflection one last time in the mirror, before hurrying out.

Elena was eating on the table, but Damon was still deep in conversation with Tyler. I heard my name being mentioned as I approached them, and I narrowed my eyes at Damon.

"I got my phone, Tyler. Let's head out," I murmured, nudging him in the back. Tyler looked up and grinned at me. He stood up and we started to leave, but then Damon and Tyler were whispering some more.

"I'll be waiting outside," I declared, before stomping away from them. I stood outside the door, tapping my shoe. _What the hell was going on?_

Tyler emerged soon, and he wrapped his arm around my waist- a gesture that I felt was too forward but I didn't want to insult him with my first date standards that I'd had to explain to every guy except Damon for some reason. He knew straight away what I wanted. It was so weird; it was like he knew me so well even before we'd dated.

"Ready, babe?" Tyler asked as we started down the steps to the street.

I shrugged, "I suppose. What were you two talking about anyway?" I asked, trying to keep my voice nonchalant.

Tyler bit back a smile, "Nothing, just guy stuff," He replied, not meeting my eyes.

"I heard my name, Tyler." I explained to him, putting one hand on my hip.

Tyler smiled, "Damon was just telling me that he used to date you. I didn't know that," He told me.

"Well, I don't exactly like to advertise it," I stated, trying to get off the dating Damon topic, "So where are we going?"

"I thought we'd head to that cute little Italian restaurant on the corner of the street," He suggested.

"Little Venice?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Erm, could we like go to the one next to it?" I asked, because Damon had once taken me out to Little Venice, because his dad is Italian so he wanted me to get a taste of Italy. From the day that Damon had told me he was half Italian; I'd associated everything Italian with him.

"Why? Do you not like Italian food?" Tyler questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Something like that. How about Big Buddha?" I suggested an Indian restaurant on the next block.

Tyler shrugged, "Okay," He said, and we started walking in the direction of the Indian restaurant. Looking in the windows of some of the shops, I'd realized we looked so much like a couple. I sighed, remembering how Damon would take me out and we'd just walk, loving each others company and the bright street lights. We'd sometimes get an ice cream from Ben and Jerry's…. _Okay, I needed to stop. _

I was on a date with another guy- I couldn't just keep thinking of Damon Jerk Salvatore. I couldn't help it though. I was still incredibly curious about what Damon and Tyler had talked about. I just wanted to know.

"Soo, why did you think about taking me to Little Venice?" I asked, biting my lip.

Tyler shrugged, "I like it, and besides, Damon suggested it for some reason," He explained.

_Aha, I knew it! Damon wanted to ruin my date by getting me to think about him. What else had he told him?_

"What else did he tell you?" I asked, putting on a super sweet voice. I twirled my hair around my finger, and shot him an intense gaze as we neared the restaurant.

Tyler looked nervous, "Bonnie, it was _nothing. _Funny, Damon said you'd ask me," Tyler chuckled.

I gritted my teeth, "He said that huh?" I tried to keep my tone normal but I must have sounded a little cold so Tyler looked my direction, looking a little frightened at my reaction.

"He meant it in a good way," He added, as we entered the store.

"Hmmm," I said, knowing this was going to be a long date.

***LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

A few hours later, we were done with food, and my stomach was hurting from all the spicy food we'd eaten. Those Indians sure liked their food hot. Tyler was holding my hand as we started back down the street towards my home. We decided to sit on a bench for a while, because it was a beautiful night. The stars were shining, even through the polluted New York atmosphere, which meant the stars were extra sparkly tonight.

Tyler was looking at me rather intensely, so I turned to him. "What?" I asked.

Tyler smiled, "You're just so beautiful," He whispered, stroking my cheek.

I smiled back at him, and we were just looking into each others eyes. His eyes were so dark brown and they looked just like dark chocolate, very much unlike Damon's which were an extreme color of ice blue. _Stop thinking of him! _I internally scolded myself.

Suddenly, Tyler's lips were on mine and he was kissing my furiously. I kissed him back at first, but then the kiss got too sensual; he was touching me _everywhere _and it was freaky. I hardly knew him, so I pushed him off of me.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, straightening my clothes and standing up.

Tyler looked at me hungrily, "What?" He replied, dazed. He started kissing my neck and I shoved him away again.

"Not in public, Tyler," I scolded, as I started to walk away from him.

"Then what? Do you want to go back to my place?" He waggled his eyebrows at me and I scowled at him.

"No way. This is the first date. I would never…like do that. What do you think I am, some kind of slut?" I demanded, hoping my eyes could burn holes in him from my death glare.

Tyler bit his lip, "But Damon said…" He trailed off as he saw the look of fury in my eyes.

"Damon said what?" I asked, slowly and trying to keep my temper under control.

"N-nothing," Tyler whimpered as I stalked towards him.

"_The son of a cow said what_?" I demanded, grabbing Tyler's shirt and holding him in a death grip.

"He said you're easy," Tyler stated, "Let me go now," He pleaded, a few seconds later.

"I'm_ easy_?" I shouted, "He's a big fat liar,"

"I-I know that now…" Tyler trailed off.

"And you believed him?" I demanded, not waiting to hear the answer.

"Good bye, Tyler," I called over my shoulder as I ran towards my apartment. Damon was going to get it for messing up my date. _He was going to get it bad. He was going to wish he was never born; just wait till I got revenge. _I thought to myself as I shoved the key into the door, and opened it.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! That was the end of Chapter 4…Did you think it was good? Bad? AWFUL? Hahaha (: **

**Do you guys have any ideas of what Bonnie could do to Damon? I have some ideas but I want some really devilish ones…. Ones that will turn his life upside down… I have some tricks up my sleeves but if you have any ideas, don't be shy to tell me!**

**Press the review button and leave me some love!**

**Lily: Okay, and I don't own The Vampire Diaries, though I wish I did. Especially Damon…**

**LilyCullenSalvatore96 (Lily96): No, Damon is mine…**

**Lily: No way… he's mine… You can have Stefan… *blinks at her innocently***

**Lily96: NO! Why would I want St. Stefan? I want DAMON! End of story..**

**Lily: Well, you're not getting him. END OF STORY. *sticks tongue out***

**Damon: *enters the room* Ladies, stop fighting over me!**

**Lily and Lily96: NO! Stop talking you, we're fighting over Damon Salvatore…**

**Damon: *confused* But I am Damon…**

**Lily: *gives him a weird look* Oookay? Anyway, I told you.. I'm getting Damon.. you can have anybody else… Jeremy?**

**Lily96: No! I want Damon..He's so hot, and awesome and the best…**

**Damon: I'm here! *holds hands out* **

**Lily: Pfft, Damon's just a character.. you're not him…**

**Lily96: *eyes widen* You're that Damon impersonator. You're Paul Wesley dressed up as Damon Salvatore.**

**Lily: OMG, you're right…. Get out of here, Paul..we're obsessing over Damon.**

**Damon: BUT I AM DAMON!**

**Lily and Lily96: Yeaahh, right! *laugh then link arms* Let's get out of here, and leave this Damon impersonator alone!**

**Damon: *watches them leave* BUT I'm NOT PAUL! Urgh… girls.. they're just so weird… anyway, if any of you want to be in the disclaimer, tell me, or Lily or whoever… Smilesx10 will be in the next one, then whoever wants to be… Thanks for reading! **


	6. Midnight Snacks

**Letters To My Ex- Jerk**

**Chapter 5- Midnight Snacks**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry that this is soo late, but I had exams and then some major problems with the internet and everything :( but now everything's okay… Anyway, I wanted to thank all of you who supported me and reviewed and liked it and everything…**

**Enjoy (:**

**Oh and Thank you**_** LeniSalvatore4Eva**_**! You're the best pre-reader ever!**

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

I woke up at about 12 AM, looking for a snack to eat because I was hungry for some reason. I got out of bed, wrapping myself in my soft light blue robe and slipping on my fluffy blue slippers. I trudged out into the living area; it was all dark so Elena (and Damon if he was still here and I hoped to god he wasn't) were probably asleep already. I hurried for the kitchen and headed over to the fridge and almost screamed at what I saw.

Damon Salvatore was standing there in a pair of heart decorated boxers alone, and his hair was all messy as he held up _our _milk carton and tipped it into his mouth. I brought my hand to my mouth as I headed towards him, disgusted.

"Oh my god, I think I'm scarred for life!" I exclaimed, shielding my eyes and shooting him a dismayed look.

Damon just grinned, throwing the milk carton back into the fridge. I pulled it back out and dumped it into the bin. "Well, it's your fault, and don't pretend you didn't enjoy it," He winked at me, causing my anger to flare up.

"Shut up, stupid. And besides, how is it _my _fault? It's my house!"I reminded him, angrily as I folded my arms across my chest and glared at him. _Whoa, his chest was so toned. SHUT UP! Why am I thinking things like that? _I instantly scolded myself.

Damon raised an eyebrow, "You aren't very good at being gracious to guests, let me tell you," He informed me, ignoring my last comment.

"You're one to talk. What the hell did you say to Tyler last night?" I exclaimed, irritably. I narrowed my eyes at him and he just laughed his head off.

"Oh, he told you I told you something?" He raised his eyebrow and I wanted nothing more than to tear it off and cut it into shreds. _When did I become so violent? _

"Hell yeah he did. You just ruined my date for no reason!" I shouted, and then covered my mouth as I heard shuffling inside Elena's room. No footsteps came out of the room though; she must be really sleepy.

"Oh, I had reason little one," Damon said, seriously.

"Oh and what was that? And I'm not little," I stubbornly stuck out my chin and shot him a death-glare.

Damon just laughed again, "Think again," He murmured, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"You are unbelievable. You know I could kick you out if I wanted to. This is my home," I reminded him, an icy undertone to my voice.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Elena won't let you," He explained to me, smiling smugly.

"Oh, I'll make her," I said, angrily shooting him one last look of contempt before hurrying towards Elena's room. I opened the door, forgetting to knock. She was half asleep in bed, and she opened her eyes as I came in.

"Hey Elena," I murmured.

"Hi Bonnie," She replied sleepily, "What brings you here at…. 12:15?" She asked, looking at her watch.

"Damon. When is he _leaving_?" I pleaded, sitting down on the end of the bed.

Elena sighed, running a hand through her long straight brown hair. "He can stay however long he wants to," She muttered.

"But-,"

"I'm so happy he's showing some commitment. I'm just ecstatic that he's so in love with me. I think he's the one, Bonnie. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with," She smiled and I knew then that I couldn't tell her to force him to leave; it would tear away her happiness and she'd been lonely for so long since her last break up with someone called Matt or Mike or something…

"I'm happy for you," I forced out the words, feeling tears come to my eyes for some reason.

"Thank you, Bonnie. Your support means the world to me. Damon and I are having a party in a couple of days BTW," She grinned at me.

"Really? _Great. _Well, good night Elena," I struggled to get any kind words out of my mouth. I got up as she replied with an equal good night, and I hurried back into my room, slamming the door.

I got into bed, and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen, as I always did when I was upset or needed to let out my feelings.

I put the pen to paper and started to write in my neatest handwriting:

_Ex- Jerk, _

_You have butted into my house, besotted my friend and I'm truly afraid you will break her heart. You already broke mine a year ago or so, and everyday when I see you with her it breaks a little more because I know I still have feelings for you. I still want to be with you even though it's irrational to want something that could cause me so much pain in the future. But I can't help it; I'm still in love with you no matter how much of a jerk you are. I can't stop thinking about you, but I don't think I'll ever be able to come clean to anyone about it._

_It pains me when she talks about you being the one for her and the one she's going to marry. I don't know what I'd do if she did marry you. Would I let her have her happiness, and spend my whole life knowing I'll probably never get a chance to be with you, or would I take away her happiness and tell you how I feel, hoping you might still feel the same way I do, though it's probably impossible? My life is full of endless questions, and I'm not sure if I'd survive seeing you both as man and wife. It might just break my heart into a million pieces and I might just die then._

_Even while I was on my date with Tyler, it felt so wrong and I was kind of glad when you messed it up for me. Every time Tyler did something I compared him with you, and with how you did things and you came up as better every single time. I couldn't stop thinking about our endless times together and all the fun we had, and no matter how stupid this sounds, when I kissed Tyler, it felt like I was betraying you. It's incredibly stupid because you kiss Elena all the time and do god knows what with her, and yet you don't feel an ounce of guilt, but I felt guilty because my heart still belongs to you. _

_I think my heart will always belong to you, no matter whom I meet… and that is one of the reasons why I hate you so much…_

_Bonnie x _

Then I stuffed it in the box with all the other letters I'd written to you; they were about a hundred by now. I then switched the light off, and snuggled up into the covers, pulling it up to my chin and sinking into the warmth that was in the bed. I closed my eyes, ignoring the sounds from Elena's room. I could hear them talking and kissing and whatever else they were doing, so I covered my head with a pillow to try to block out the sounds and maybe get some sleep.

**A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked that. I'm sorry it was short but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Hopefully the next will be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW :P **

**Lily: Well, I don't own the Vampire Diaries…**

**Smilesx10: You always say that…**

**Lily: Yeah, well I have to for some reason. As if it wasn't obvious.**

**Damon: So what are you two up to?**

**Smilesx10: We're disclaiming for the chapter, duh.**

**Damon: Very interesting *sarcastic tone of voice***

**Lily: Well, it's true. I don't own it.**

**Damon: Yeah, whatever… Smilesx10, I love your name *winks***

**Smilesx10: *blushes* Aw thank you… I love your name more *grins***

**Damon: No, I love your name more. **

**Smilesx10: Oh stop it, your name is way more awesome!**

**Damon: *bats hand in a 'ohh stop' way* You stop it. I mean, Smilesx10… what a genius name!**

**Smilesx10: Damon Salvatore is the freaking genius name!**

**Lily: OKAY, OKAY… our names are all freaking awesome! Shut up and leave please..**

**Smilesx10 and Damon: *laugh their heads off* **

**Lily: What's so funny?**

**Damon: I just can't believe you've got the name of a sparkly vampire in your username.**

**Smilesx10: Hah, me either!**

**Lily: *glares* Hey, don't mock Edward!**

**Damon: Yeah, **_**as if**_**. Come on, Smiles-with-the-awesome-name! Let's go watch Twilight and make fun of it… *cheerfully***

**Smilesx10: Awesome Damon-with-the-best-name-ever! *head out, hand in hand***

**Lily: *rolls eyes* Okayyyy… that was strange! See y'all next time (: And if you wanna be in the crazy disclaimer just say… I already have some lined up so it'll be in a couple of chapters (That's you 4EverSilenced and edecakes24!) .. Later!**


	7. There's No Hope

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 6-There's No Hope**

**A/N: Hey everyone (: I hope y'all are all good…. Thank you to every single one of you who reviewed; I think you're awesome! x **

**Thanks also to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva**_**… she makes sure the plot stays straight :P**

**This chapter has way more drama, so I hope you like it!**

**Lily x**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"So you're saying Damon is a bad boyfriend?" Elena wrinkled her nose up at me the next day while we both had free periods at the NYU. She was dressed in a black wool dress with some gray tights, her long straight brown hair tied back. She sipped on her Latte as she stared at me.

I nodded, "Yes, I don't think just because he decides to stay in the picture for a while, he should be the one," I told her logically, sipping my own orange juice.

I pushed my hair out of my eyes and waited for her to answer. "Hmm… Bonnie, I think you really need to get a boyfriend. You don't understand," Elena sang, offering me a worried look.

I shrugged her worry off, "No, I do. I was in a long term relationship with… someone like Damon and then it didn't end well," I didn't know why but I couldn't bring myself to tell her that it actually was Damon. Something inside me was stopping me from doing so.

"Well, Damon isn't going to make it end badly. I have a really good feeling about this," She exclaimed, downing the rest of her drink and standing up to toss the cup in a trash can. She straightened her dress and looked at me.

"Elena…" I tried again, but I knew it was no use. She was under his spell.

"Bonnie, look, I know you don't really like Damon for some reason, but I do. I'm in love with him and I'm following my heart when I say that he's good for me," She explained, her brown eyes all wide and innocent. _If only she knew…_

I sighed, about to protest again and wondering whether to tell her the truth about Damon and I are not. It seemed like a good idea, so that she'd know exactly what her 'perfect' Damon was capable of.

"Well, I have to head off cause I have a Renaissance Art class now, so ciao," Elena leaned forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Are you coming back early today?" I asked her, feeling there was absolutely no hope at all.

Elena shook her head, her hair bobbing up and down. "I'm heading out to a Yoga class with some friends after I finish classes. Do you want to come?" She asked, her eyes lighting up with hope.

I shook my head, "I think I'll take a rain check on that," I informed her, trying not to shudder as I thought of some of her crazy art friends. There was Jules and her boyfriend Mason who were both addicted to Gothic Art and tried to dress in the same way, there was her crazy friend Aimee who was insistent on the fact that she was going to be the next Pablo Picasso and walked around with a sketch pad and pencils _everywhere _and there were others who I didn't know their names but they were just as eccentric.

"It's your choice. Jules is forcing Mase to join in with us; it should be hilarious," She laughed then before waving and hurrying off.

I rolled my eyes as I took another sip of orange juice. She was just so weird herself but I loved her. I had a Politics lecture in 5 minutes, so I pulled out a notebook and started to write and let out my feelings:

_Dear Ex-Jerk,_

_I haven't seen you today (thankfully); you were asleep when Elena and I left for class this morning. I tried to convince her that you're a bad choice and that you're going to break her heart which I'm sure you are going to but she's smitten. She's convinced you're her Mr. Perfect and you're both going to run off into the sunset together on horses or something. Personally, I think she's been watching too many Romance movies. _

_Happy endings don't exist. At least not with you. I tried to tell her but she wouldn't believe me. I have another plan. I'm not going to give up on Elena. I'm not going to let you break her heart because I care about her and I don't want her to be sad. The only reason I haven't killed you is because it'd ruin her happiness- oh, and I'm studying law so that would be very ironic. _

_I have a few plans up my sleeve so you'd better watch out, lover boy. I'm going to show Elena how imperfect you are if it's the last thing I do. I'm going to do everything in my power to prove to her that I'm right about you and that you're the worst boyfriend on this whole planet. _

_I think my feelings are shadowed by my jealousy. I don't want you both to be together because of you hurting her and because I don't want you to be with her. It's selfish but I don't want to see you with her. I still want you myself even after all you've done. I'm pathetic but that's how I feel._

_Bonnie x _

I sighed then and slipped the paper into my bag, my mind swirling with emotions and plans. What I'd said in that letter was true; I did have a plan and I was going to carry it out. I was going to do all that was in my power to bring Damon down, and to show Elena how awful he truly was.

I checked my cell phone, realizing I was a few minutes late to my class, took the last sip of my orange juice before hurrying off to the law building, my hair flying behind me.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

I sighed as I pushed the key into the lock of the door after a long day of classes at the NYU. I was exhausted to say the least. I let myself in, and locked the door behind me, feeling paranoid because of the high crime rate in New York. I ran a hand through my long brown hair and hurried towards my bedroom to dump my bag into it, and slip the letter into the box. I changed into some sweats and a cute frog decorated tee and put on my slippers before hurrying out to the kitchen.

I pulled out of the cupboard a box of powdered Mac and Cheese and dumped it into a bowl before adding the essential ingredients and slamming it into the microwave. My stomach was rumbling; I hadn't eaten anything since the Pop Tart I'd snagged on my way out this morning.

"Boo," A voice came from behind me, and I jumped. I turned around, hands on my hips to find Damon standing there, his hands in the pockets of his jeans and a big grin on his face.

"What are you still doing here?" I demanded, annoyance dripping off my voice.

Damon grinned again, "Annoying you, B," He responded, leaning against the counter. The microwave 'ting'-ed and I grabbed the bowl of Mac and Cheese and a big spoon and hurried out to the living room, ignoring the cockroach in the kitchen. The handsome, hot cockroach. _Shut up, Bonnie!_ I scolded myself as I started spooning food into my mouth.

Damon of course plopped down next to me. "Why are you ignoring me?" Damon asked, trying to sound sweet as he flicked through the channels on our TV, stopping on a Sports channel. I put a spoon of food into my mouth and glared at him, before snatching the remote and getting the CW back.

I rolled my eyes and leaned back, spooning more food into my mouth.

"Stop ignoring me," Damon repeated, a few seconds later as he snatched the remote back and turned Fox Sports on.

I growled at him, refusing to take part in his childish playing. I put the last spoon of Mac N Cheese in my mouth, then stood up and hurried to the kitchen. I washed the dish and put it back in the cupboard. I then walked to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth before thinking of a genius plan.

I called Elena and after making sure she was coming back after 10 minutes, I dressed in a black miniskirt and a tiny red tank that showed part of my stomach and cleavage and then fluffed my hair up. I added some make- up and I was ready. I was going to seduce Damon Salvatore and prove to Elena he was a promiscuous bastard.

I hurried out to him, walking with as much a strut as I could manage and plopped down next to him on the couch. I leaned close to him and smiled, "Hey again,"

"So you've stopped ignoring me?" Damon asked, his jaw dropping as he took in my appearance.

I nodded, then leaned closer and whispered, "I sure have,"

I felt him shiver, so I started trailing kisses down his neck. Soon he was leaning over me, and he kissed my forehead.

"Bonnie, I never wanted Elena. I wanted you. I still want you," He whispered as he ran his hand down the side of my body.

I kissed his jaw line, hoping Elena would hurry up and come. I hoped she wouldn't be too mad at me though. Damon threaded his hands in my hair and pulled us closer together, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed his cheek, before placing a teasing kiss on his lips. Then I pulled away. He shoved at me, pressing his lips furiously to mine just as I knew he would. And then my cell phone rang with Elena's specialized ringtone: _My Best Friend _by Toybox.

I got up, pushing Damon off as I grabbed it. Damon watched me hungrily as I picked up the phone. "Yes, hey Elena," I muttered, trying to make my voice sound normal. I felt anything but normal however- my heart was speeding, my breathing was fast.

"Hi Bonnie. I was calling to tell you I'd be home late today. I'm going out with Mason, Jules and Aimee and we're going to grab some dinner," She informed me.

"You're coming back late?" I repeated, annoyed.

She nodded, "Yeah, so tell Damon too. I hope you don't kill him or something please," She muttered, before hanging up.

"I'm going to kill _you _alright," I hissed at Elena as I slammed my cell phone down.

Damon hurried over to me, and wrapped his arm on my waist. I slapped him off. "Leave me alone," I spat out, before hurrying from the room.

I locked my door and sat down on the bed, irritated. Elena had messed up my whole plan, and she'd gotten Damon to think I liked him or something. I did like him, but I didn't need him to know that too! I felt him bang on the door, but I ignored his pleas to come out and talk to him. Apparently he needed to 'tell' me something.

I rolled my eyes. _How stupid did he think I was? _I got up off bed, and yanked off the clothes I'd put on and changed back into my sweats and cute tee. I washed my face so it was devoid of any make-up and then brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I pulled out my laptop, remembering I had an essay due for Criminal Justice class. I sighed, my mind thinking about Damon.

_What was I going to do?_ My first plan had failed, but I had way more up my sleeve. The problem was that Damon knew I was still interested in him and that I still liked him because of the way I'd acted while trying to seduce him. It might have worked if Elena had come in when she said she was going to, but of course because fate hates me, she had to decide to go out today after yoga class. Not to worry though; I had a bigger, better plan and I had a feeling it was actually going to work.

**A/N: Hey, what did you think of that? Of Bonnie trying to seduce Damon and Elena's crazy friends? **

**Leave me your feedback in a review because REVIEWS are inspiration!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**

**4EverSilenced: Now that you're done, where is Damon? He always comes here…**

**Lily: I don't know. You're so sick of my company, you need Damon? *puts on a sad face***

**4EverSilenced: *feeling a little guilty* Of course not, you're a great friend!**

**Lily: Aww thank you! *hugs her* how about we play a game?**

**4EverSilenced: *confused* a game? What kind of a game?**

**Lily: *thinks* Well, we could do that trust fall thing… I did that at school once.**

**4EverSilenced: *shrugs* Okay**

***both start to do trust fall thing. 4EverSilenced first and then Lily catches her. Then it's Lily's go***

**Lily: Catch me! *falls back***

**Damon: Hey, how are you girls doing?**

**4EverSilenced: OMG, DAMON! *beams and runs over to him leaving Lily to fall on the floor***

**Lily: *bangs head and stands up, annoyed* **_**You**_** are not trustworthy. *to 4EverSilenced***

**4everSilenced: *sighs* I'm sorry, look Damon came! *points at him and blows him a kiss***

**Damon: *slips hand around 4EverSilenced's waist* That's me. Why are you so mad, Lil?**

**Lily: *glares* why would I be mad?**

**4EverSilenced: How about we get out of here, Damon, before she starts some Drama?**

**Damon: *shrugs* Sure, come on. *start heading off***

**Lily: *runs after them* Wait! I'm bored and lonely…**

**4EverSilenced: No, you're not…**

**Lily: *smiles at her* You'll stay?**

**4EverSilenced: *laughs* No way. I mean you have the readers. Bye now.**

**Damon: Ciao, Lily…**

**Lily: *glares at them* Whatever, I don't need you two. I have all… hey where did you guys go? *starts running after them* Well, later guys! If any of you want to be in this, TELL ME! (psst edecakes24 is next :P)**


	8. Hello Katherine

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 7- Hello Katherine**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you for the buckets of support I've been receiving… love you all! I'm glad you liked Bonnie's little taste of revenge in the last chapter. In this one, she'll get in touch with a certain ex of Damon's *wink wink* and stir up some drama!**

**Lots of love to my pre-reader **_**LeniSalvatore4eva **_**and my best friend **_**Key Cullen Salvatore**_**; she gives me inspiration and love! Check out her stories 'Love in The Time Of Vampires' and 'The Life of Mary Alice Salvatore' on her profile- they are awesome!**

**Anyway, enjoy (:**

**Lily x**

"The party's on for tonight, Bon," Elena reminded me the next morning at breakfast. Of course, I already knew. I'd heard Elena and Damon talking about it the whole of last night after Elena had come back from her dinner. She brought her cheese sandwich to her mouth and took a bite. Damon had headed out, thankfully, to get some clothes and stuff and check on his room and stuff.

"Okay," I told Elena, as I sipped my white coffee. I leaned on the table, tiredly. I'd stayed up a big portion of the night typing up my essay, and now I was almost done but I didn't want to see my laptop ever again.

Elena shot me a disappointed look, "Why are you not more excited? This is a party, not a funeral," She reminded me, stuffing the rest of her sandwich into her mouth and sipping some milk.

"What do you want me to do, Elena?" I asked her, in an irritated tone, "Dance around on the table singing 'Top of the World'?"

Elena looked at me, alarmed at my sudden outburst.

I sighed, "I'm sorry. I'm really stressed because they're loading me with work," I explained, with a tired roll of my eyes.

She nodded, "I totally understand. I promise. But you have to promise me you'll try to have fun at the party," She offered me a small smile and I nodded.

"I promise I'll try," I replied, knowing she wouldn't get off my back if I didn't. I got up, and put the dirty mug in the sink.

"Do you have classes today?" She asked, getting up off the dining table and jumping down onto the couch.

"No, but I'm thinking of heading to the gym," I told her, "You want to come?"

Elena shrugged, "I could do with some working out. I feel like I'm getting a little flabby," She pulled her shirt up and yanked at an imaginary piece of fat.

I rolled my eyes, "So, we'll head out in half an hour," I told her.

She nodded, "Okay, let me get dressed and tell Damon what we'll be doing," She said, sounding happy.

"Elena,"

"Yeah?"

"Can this just be us two, like only us two girls?" I asked, not wanting Damon to tag along.

Elena shrugged, "If you want," She brought her cell phone to her ears and I nodded, before walking over to my room.

Elena's speaking of Damon reminded me of the perfect revenge plan. It would take place at their beloved party. I would call up Katherine, one of Damon's exes and invite her to the party. I had her number because she was one of the only exes Damon had a good relationship with and was partly still in love with her. He might not be able to resist her charms, especially if I told her to be extra seducing.

I grabbed my phone book and dug out Katherine Pierce's number. Come to think of it, she resembled Elena very much except she had more tanned skin, lighter hair and darker eyes. She picked up on the third ring:

"Hey,"

"Oh Hi, Kat. It's me, Bonnie Bennett. Do you remember me?" I asked, sitting down on my bed after closing the door so Elena wouldn't eavesdrop and figure out what I was going to do.

"Of course I do. You're Damon's girlfriend," She exclaimed, sounding happy to hear from me.

"Urgh, not any more. We broke up," I informed her, trying to sound sad.

"Oh my poor baby, are you okay? He's a jerk, a jerk I tell you!" She sounded angry now

"I know," I said, still in my sad, helpless voice. "I need your help, Kat," I pleaded.

"Of course, what do you need?" Kat asked me, sounding eager.

"Well I need you to…"

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

I grinned, knowing that Katherine could be the answer to my problem. I pulled my book onto my lap and started typing up the last part of the essay that was due in a couple of days. Elena hurried in, smiling at me. She was dressed in some gray tracksuit bottoms and a pink tank top. "Aren't we going?" She asked, confused as she looked down at my book.

I nodded, pushing away my book and laptop. "Yeah, just give me a second to get dressed," I murmured and Elena nodded and hurried out of the room. I dressed quickly in a lime tank top and some black tracksuit bottoms and slipped a black jacket over it. I grabbed my purse and followed Elena out into the living room.

"Okay, let's go work out!" She exclaimed, as she saw me. She ran over to me and linked arms with me before pulling me out of the door. I grinned a little back, but my smile dimmed as I saw her happiness which I knew was at least half thanks to Damon. I just hoped the Katherine thing wouldn't break her heart too much.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

Half an hour later, I was panting as I ran on the treadmill. Elena had said she'd had enough and had headed to the sauna room to sit there for a while.

"Hey, it's beautiful voice," I heard someone call from beside me. I turned to look and saw that green eyed gorgeous boy I'd seen the last time I was working out.

I blushed and turned to smile at him, "Hey, boy who I don't know his name," I replied, boldly.

The guy grinned and took a swig of his water bottle. I stopped the treadmill and jogged over to him. "I'm Stefan," He said, after a second, holding his arm out.

I took it, "I'm Bonnie," I murmured, thinking that his name rung a bell but I couldn't remember where exactly I'd heard it before.

"A Scottish name meaning beautiful," Stefan winked at me, causing me to blush.

"I don't know what it means. My mom just named me it," I replied, shooting him a small smile. I took my own water bottle and took a big gulp of my cool water.

"Well, she has good choice. I don't even know what Stefan means," He scratched his forehead.

"Ha, it's okay. I go to the NYU," I said, suddenly not knowing why I felt I trusted him but I did.

"I go to the City University of New York. I'm studying Business there," He told me.

"I'm studying law," I replied, running a hand through my sweat-damp hair.

"Oooh, I'd better stay on your good side then," Stefan shot me a mock-scared look and I laughed.

"You'd better," I replied, just as Elena hurried up to me.

"Bonnie, are you done yet? We have the part-," She trailed off as she noted Stefan.

"This is Elena my roommate. Elena, this is Stefan," I pointed to each one of them and they shook hands formally.

"Her new acquaintance," Stefan added, shooting me a daft grin.

I smiled back and Elena did too, winking at me. "Well, I'm going to head home to set up. I'll see you," She said.

I shook my head, "Wait up, Elena. I'm coming too. Well, I'll see you around Stefan," I murmured.

He winked at me, "I should hope so," He murmured, before touching my arm and hurrying off to the bicycle.

Elena and I hurried to the showers then, Elena giggling and talking about Stefan and how I should have invited him to the party but that was ridiculous because I hardly knew the dude, even though I felt this weird sense of Déjà vu when I saw him, as if I'd seen him before. His name certainly rang a few bells.

"I still think you should have asked him," Elena exclaimed, as she got into a shower.

I slipped into the stall beside her, "Don't be silly. Even if I did, he wouldn't have agreed," I muttered.

I could practically see her roll her eyes, "You should stop being silly. Of course he would have said yes. Look, next time you see him… ask him out," She ordered, and I could hear her turning the water on.

I opened my own shower and sighed into the hot water, "What if he has a girlfriend?" I found myself asking as I squirted shampoo onto my hair.

"Well, then you have nothing to loose," Elena sang back.

"Yeah, except for my dignity," I grumbled, rinsing some shampoo.

"Yeah, yeah… whatever," She replied, "Now hurry up… we have to get home before the guests come,"

"Er, Elena? How many people did you invite?" I demanded, worried about our clean apartment getting messed up.

Elena laughed and wouldn't reply and I just closed my eyes and begged that her party guests wouldn't trash the house.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

I rolled my eyes as Elena cooed over Damon a couple of hours later. We were having a quick lunch of Chinese takeaway that Damon had picked up on his way over before the party which was supposed to start in an hour or so. "Isn't Damon amazing picking up food for us?" Elena asked, breezily as she stuffed a spring roll in her mouth beside me on the table.

I nodded, faking a big smile, "Of course," I gritted my teeth as I replied and Damon grinned at me.

I looked away from him, taking a bite of my noodles with soy sauce. At least he'd ordered what I liked. He must have remembered I liked soy sauce from when we were dating or something. I fought the urge to throw up as Elena picked up a spring roll and put it into Damon's mouth before kissing him.

Damon winked at me as Elena leaned over to get a cup to pour some Fanta in. "Fanta isn't Chinese though," She laughed, not realizing that nobody was talking except for her.

I laughed, if only to make her feel better. "That's because we got that," I replied, not even knowing what I was saying.

"Hey, Damon got enough," Elena replied, shooting me a firm look as if to say 'be thankful'.

I rolled my eyes and got up, spooning my last morsel of food into my mouth. I dumped the carton in the bin and turned to Elena. "I'm going to get dressed," I told her.

Elena nodded, "You'd better try to dress hot. I've invited loads of single guys," She winked at me.

I pasted another smile on my face, "Sure," I said, curtly, noting the fact that Damon was choking on some Chili Rice he had ordered.

I grabbed a cup of water and dumped it in front of him. He took it, thankfully and gulped some down.

"Some people just can't take the heat," I muttered, and I knew he'd heard because he smirked at me. I ignored him and hurried into my room, hoping that my Katherine plan would work out.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

"Hmmm," I murmured, a few minutes later in my room as I was debating whether to wear my green dress which brought out the color in my eyes or my gray jeans and a white wrap around tank top with a lot of gray sparkly accessories. I decided on the second outfit; I needed that dress later in case I wanted to wow someone.

I was just fastening my bracelet when my cell phone rang, Katherine's number flashing on the screen.

I grinned in anticipation and dove for it, pressing it to my ear. "Hello,"

"Hi my dear, I just wanted to make sure of the address." Katherine burst out, and then she rattled off my address. "Right?"

I nodded, "Yes, that's correct," I informed her, grinning widely.

"Okay, well see you in about an hour, babe," She sang, and I was just about to hang up when I hesitated.

"Kat?" I asked.

"Yeah, Bon?" She replied.

"Thanks for doing this," I thanked her, grateful that she was such a good friend.

Katherine laughed then, "Oh it's okay, it's going to be a blast," She then hung up and I smiled as I put the phone down. I went over to my dresser and started applying some lip gloss and putting on my smoky gray eye shadow, getting ready for a fun night. And boy was it going to be one now that Katherine was in the picture.

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 7! I loved writing that so I hope you enjoyed it too!**

**Please Review- it's my only source of inspiration!**

**EdeCakes24: So Damon, how do you feel about Bonnie getting Katherine into this?**

**Damon: *rubs chin* I'm not sure how I feel. I feel hurt, and really mad…**

**Lily: *hurries in* What's going on here?**

**EdeCakes24: *waves her away* And how do you think Elena's going to react to this?**

**Damon: She's going to be very upset…**

**Lily: What the heck is going on? I feel like I stumbled into a Dr. Phil episode or something…**

**EdeCakes24: I'm just asking Damon how he feels about Bonnie's actions.**

**Damon: They are hurtful and mean..**

**Lily: *shoots him a strange look as he pretends to cry* What the hell?**

**Damon and EdeCakes24: *both burst out laughing***

**Lily: I am confused…**

**EdeCakes24: Oh my god Damon, you have her down to the last detail…**

**Damon: I know, you should see her when she cries… *puts on a whiny face and pretends to scream and cry***

**EdeCakes24: *laughs again* **

**Lily: Can anybody tell me what's going on?**

**Damon: *grins* Oh, I was just imitating you… *innocently***

**EdeCakes24: Yeah, and he's awesome…**

**Lily: I do not do that! *whiny as she watches Damon stamp his foot and scream* **

**Damon: And that my dear EdeCakes24, is Lily mad…**

**Lily: *stamps foot and screams* I do not do that!**

**EdeCakes24: Yeah, whatever! *laughs***

**Damon: Told you I was good at imitating people…. How about we do Lily when she's happy? *puts on pathetic face and jumps up and down fanning face***

**EdeCakes24: *high fives him* So lame… **

**Lily: *stomps foot and screams before running out***

**EdeCakes24: Well, she so doesn't own VD… if that wasn't obvious…**

**Damon: Yeah, and if you want to be on this weird old thing with me, just say so… But Lily has a few lined up.**

**EdeCakes24: Bye guys, thanks for reading!**

**Lily: *peeks head in* Hey that was my line! **


	9. The Truth is Out

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 8- The Truth is Out **

**A/N: Hey guys! I wanted to thank all those who have supported me through reviews, alerts and favorites… you all know who you are so thanks ;) **

**I'm not sure if I'm gonna make Stefan show up to the party… guess you'll have to read on to find out…**

**Enjoy!**

**Lily x**

"Elena, how many people did you invite?" I hissed to my best friend a few hours later at the party. She was dancing to the beat in a short white minidress with a skirt that flowed out, complimenting her slightly tan skin.

"Er, I'm not exactly sure… I can't remember," She ran a hand through her hair but kept the beat with her hips swaying to the side. Every so often she'd meet or greet someone who came to the door and right now, the room was packed.

I rolled my eyes, and started away from her to the drinks table to grab something to drink. I was about to grab a cup of 7UP when I felt someone hold one out to me. I took it, without thinking, preparing to thank the kind person, until I saw it was Damon.

My smile turned to a frown and I shoved it back at him, "Thanks but no thanks," I said, curtly, turning half his direction, and trying not to ponder over how handsome he looked in his black jeans, dark blue tee shirt and matching blue sneakers. They made his ice blue eyes look even more shiny and light blue than ever.

He smirked at me, and gulped back the drink. "More for me," He sang, as I grabbed my own cup and took a big sip. I leaned against the table, sighing a little.

"Why wouldn't you take it? It's not as if I poisoned it," Damon stated, leaning next to me so our faces were close. I tried to peer past him to Elena but I could see her dancing in the midst of a crowd of cheering college students.

"How should I know?" I asked, tossing back the rest of my drink and throwing the cup into the trash can. I started away from Damon but he pulled my arm.

I turned back to look at him, eyes glaring. "What?" I demanded, wanting to get away from him.

"Bonnie, we really need to talk," Damon's eyes were honest but he was a good actor; he could fool anyone and I was not the best judge of character.

I shook my head, "I don't think that's a good idea," I exclaimed, just as I spotted Katherine entering in a black pair of shorts, a red halter top and a red bandana in her long light brown hair. Her eyes lit up as she spotted me and Damon and I turned to look at Damon, smug.

His face was frozen as she made her way over to us, smiling and waving. "Day, How's it going?" She cried, once she was standing in front of us. She spread out her arms and gave him a big hug, he hugged her back stiffly, a look of shock on his face.

"Missed me?" She winked at him, stepping back and winking at me too, the signal that I could leave. I stuck my tongue out at Damon, who had recovered a little from the shock of seeing Katherine for the first time since he'd dumped her and glared at me, folding his arms across his chest.

I hurried away from them, giving Katherine a thumbs up behind Damon's back so he couldn't see it, then I started dancing with the first guy I saw; a brown haired guy who I vaguely recognized as Elena's brother Jeremy.

"Bonnie, hi," His face broke out into a grin as I put my arms on his shoulder and let him lead me to the beat of the music.

I smiled at him, "Jeremy?" I asked, pushing some hair out of my eyes and trying to get into the groove. I could see over Jeremy's shoulder Katherine and Damon deep in conversation. It was no use though, Elena was still dancing in the midst of a crowd of spectators.

"Yes, how have you been, hotstuff?" He asked, with a suggestive wink.

I almost rolled my eyes, "I'm okay…" I trailed off, trying to make out what Katherine was saying to Damon. Something about the old days or something, but I could hardly make out what it was properly due to the loud screeching tones of Kesha.

Jeremy dipped me back, and I smiled at him, forcing it though I was kind of having fun. Jeremy was adorable but I wasn't attracted to him.

Suddenly, the song changed and Damon was standing to one side. "May I cut in?" He asked Jeremy, who looked a little surprised.

"No, go dance with your girlfriend," I snapped at him, holding onto Jeremy tighter.

Damon rolled his eyes, "I'll take it from here," He pushed a shocked looking Jeremy away, who hurried to the drinks table, and then put his arms on my waist.

"What are you doing?" I demanded of Damon as he started swaying me to the beat.

"We're dancing; that's what it's called when some music is on and you move your body," Damon said, sarcastically.

I clenched my teeth, trying not to smile at his wisecrack. I snuck a look at Katherine over his shoulder, and she was shaking her head, helplessly. I sighed, and bit my lip.

"What's wrong?" Damon asked, his tone gentler.

"Nothing, what do you want from me?" I demanded, my voice sharp.

"I need to talk to you," He repeated like he had about 30 minutes ago.

"About what?" I asked, but I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach.

My fears were confirmed when he said, "About Rose and that night,"

"There's nothing left to say," I snapped, pushing him away and running away from him.

"That's all you ever do! Run away, then. You never want to listen, like with Rose!" He yelled, cynically and I gasped as I was aware that the music had stopped and everyone was staring at us.

I felt my cheeks color pink as I ran over to stand with Katherine. Elena ran over and looked between Damon and I, "What the hell is going on?" Her tone of voice was colder than I'd ever heard it before.

I couldn't help it any longer; I sighed and headed over to her. "Elena, Damon was him," I said, quietly though because nobody else was talking and everyone else was frozen staring at us, my voice came up pretty loud.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, her voice breaking and looking more confused than ever.

"He was the one…the one who broke my heart," I repeated, and the pain and sadness that appeared across her face was heartbreaking.

"What? Damon was the one who cheated on you?" She asked, sounding sad and mad at the same time. She whipped her face around to glare at Damon who looked sheepish. I didn't say anything; I couldn't fight the tears that were streaming down my face now.

Katherine slipped her arm around me, and I sighed, not wanting to reply to Elena.

Elena whirled round to look at me, "Was he?" She demanded, folding her arms across her chest.

I nodded, "He was," I whispered in a voice that was hardly audible.

Elena gasped and kept looking between Damon and I a couple of times before she fled from the room into her room, slamming the door behind her.

"At least the truth is out," Katherine said, once the party was back in full flow. I sighed, wiping my eyes as I watched Damon stare at the ground for a few seconds, before grabbing his jacket from on the coat rack and storming out of the front door, a sickening clang sounding as the door slammed behind him.

"Elena probably hates me," I told Katherine, who shook her head.

"You were protecting her. She can't hate you for that," She replied, and then a serious look appeared in her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't do what you wanted me to," Katherine said, quietly.

"It's okay. You tried," I murmured.

Katherine nodded, "If it's any help, I think they're broken up. Elena must be mad at Damon too because he didn't tell her," She pointed out.

I nodded, and because it was late by now; 12 or something and I had class tomorrow, I started clearing the party up and telling people to leave. Katherine helped me and soon the room was empty except for the mess that was everywhere from the college students who had been here.

"Ready to clean up?" She asked me, with a bright smile.

I sighed, "Do we have to?" I replied, sourly.

She nodded, laughing a little at my attitude. "Yes, it's your apartment," She reminded me.

I rolled my eyes, but we started to clean up the stuff that was left everywhere; on the couches, the coffee tables and even the kitchen counters. "Katherine, thank you," I said, a few seconds later.

"For what, my dear?" She asked, picking up a paper cup and tossing it in the trash.

"For being a good friend," I replied, earnestly looking up and shooting her a thankful smile.

Katherine grinned at me, "It's quite okay. You're not such a bad friend either," She replied, and I sighed, hoping Elena wasn't too mad at me from what had happened and what secrets had been revealed, because even though I had been jealous of what she had with Damon, she was my best friend and I needed her.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

_Dear Ex-Jerk,_

_I've done it. I've broken you up; at least I think I have. Not because of Katherine who I invited to ruin it all for you and Elena, but because of our secret being revealed. Elena knows now it was you who broke my heart and cheated on me, and it made her sad and mad at both of us. I tried knocking on her door before I came back to my room and she was just sniveling, not replying to me so I know she's mad. _

_She's mad at you too. I know she is. I thought I'd feel more satisfaction that I broke you up, but I just feel as empty as always because even though you're not hers now, you're not mine either. I'm sad because I made Elena sad, but I know she'll get over it. I had to, and she will too._

_I don't know what you want to 'talk' about all the time. I don't want to remember that night let alone talk about it. What do you want to say about Rose? I hate her- she's disgusted me of the name and everything. Why do you insist on hurting me all the time? Because, if we talk about that night it will hurt me more than ever to remember what happened, and I don't want to feel that anguish again._

_Yours as always,_

_Bonnie x _

**A/N: It wasn't very long but I couldn't think of anything else to write. So Elena and Damon are over huh? Or not? What do you think? Katherine didn't break them up but the truth shook them both to the core and stirred up some feelings of anguish for Bonnie.**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your opinion!**

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or Kesha… duh… **

**Damon: So, would you rather date Damon or Stefan?**

**Lily: Stefan of course *sticks tongue out***

**Damon: You're lying…you've got it bad for me…**

**Lily: *sputters* I do not!**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: *comes in* Hey guys!**

**Damon: *winks* Well, hello there! Tell Lily that I'd be a way better date than St. Stefan**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: *confused* What's going on?**

**Lily: *rolls eyes* Damon is being a jerk as usual…**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: Damon might be a jerk but he's funny and hot..**

**Damon: *grins* This girl has taste… **

**Hellzz-on-Earth: *smiles back* I'm only telling the truth…**

**Lily: *rolls eyes* Okay, why don't you guys go be all Stefan and Elena outside?**

**Damon: *comes over and picks Lily up over his shoulder***

**Lily: What the heck are you doing?**

**Damon: *places her outside door and locks it***

**Hellzz-on-Earth: That's better..**

**Damon: I know! Now tell me how awesome I am..**

***Lily bangs on door from outside***

**Lily: Let me in guys!**

**Hellzz-on-Earth: Should I? It is her room…**

**Damon: *compels* No, do not. Say goodbye to our lovely readers.**

**Hellzz-On-Earth: Goodbye to our lovely readers… *compelled***

**Damon: *grins***

**Lily: *from outside* Hey, no compulsion! **


	10. Oh Great, Elena Drama

**Letters To My Ex- Jerk**

**Chapter 9- Oh great, Elena Drama **

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you all liked Delena breaking up lol… after reading your reviews, I decided to follow a different plot line than I'd planned out before, and for those of you who wondered, Stefan and Bonnie will be getting together soon and Caroline will become a main character in the story. Just be a little patient :D**

**Oh and Elena is way OOC in this chapter, just a warning! **

**Enjoy this and I thank all of you who reviewed!**

**Lily xx**

**

* * *

**

I woke up the next morning, a smug smile on my face. It was wrong, but I was deliriously happy that Damon and Elena had broken up, no matter how sad Elena was. It was selfish of me to admit it, but it was the total and utter truth. I jumped out of bed, hurrying to the bathroom to wash up.

I smiled as I looked at myself in the mirror. I felt happy today and usually when I felt happy, I looked good. My hair was extra soft and shiny and my green eyes were sparkling against my light caramel colored skin. I splashed my face with some cool water, feeling refreshed as I did my morning routine.

I hurried out of the bathroom, softly wiping my face with a towel, and dumping it on my bed, before walking over to the wardrobe and pulling out a light green V-neck sweater, a pair of light blue jeans and some black sneakers. I ran a hand through my hair, making it extra wavy and added some black eyeliner, clear lip gloss and a black scarf to my ensemble.

I walked out of my room with my bag and notebooks feeling ready for my day at the university. It was rare when I felt such a burst of energy, and I was going to no doubt take advantage of the good feeling. I noticed that Elena's room door was slammed shut, and I could hear the sound of weeping inside.

I sighed, knocking lightly on the door. "Elena?" I asked, in my most placid voice.

There was no reply, just more crying and sniffing.

"Elena?" I repeated, louder.

"What is it?" Her voice demanded, shaking from inside.

"Are you okay?"

"Go AWAY, Bonnie, I mean it, Leave me alone!" She yelled, her voice breaking on practically every word; she then broke off into sniffles and more crying.

"Elena," I tried the doorknob, feeling a little guilty, but it was locked. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why on earth would I be mad at you, Bonnie?" Her voice was icy and sarcastic; nothing like the usually cheerful excited voice she used.

"Elena, I'm sorry about not telling you," I called through the door, feeling the need to apologize and explain myself even though I didn't need to; it was my private life- I didn't need to share every single detail with my roommate even if she was supposed to be my best friend.

"Save it for someone who cares," She spat back, and I heard the ruffle of covers and then a chair being slammed against the door.

I raised an eyebrow at her strange behavior. I looked down at my watch; if I didn't leave now I was going to be late for my first class. "Elena, I have to go," I told her, in a loud voice.

She didn't reply; I just heard an angry hiss and a burst of tears. I sighed, and turned away from the door, and towards the kitchen. I opened the fridge and pulled out an energy bar and a bottle of strawberry milk, then I grabbed my house keys, locked the door behind me, and headed out to catch the subway.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

By the time my free period between Criminal Justice and Laws of The Union, my guilt towards hurting Elena had turned into anger. She had no right to talk to me that way, and to make me feel bad for no reason. She didn't tell me every single thing about her life, so why should I have to? Especially if it was something before I'd actually met her. I didn't actually lie to her; she was overreacting. This was the first time I'd seen Elena as such a drama queen and I didn't like it. I didn't know about this aspect of her personality, which was strange because I thought I'd gotten to know her like the back of my hand. Guess not.

I walked through the busy cafeteria area, picking up a chicken sandwich and some apple juice, and then heading for the outer area. Maybe there was someone I knew that I could hang out with. I noted a girl I'd seen before I'd seen in the gym, and I briefly remembered seeing her in a Journalism class I'd been taking as a minor. She was blonde with blue eyes and she always had a smile on her face. She looked like she was writing something, but I walked over to her anyway; I needed some optimism- Elena had put my supply on low.

"Hey," I cried, pasting a big smile on my face.

The blonde girl looked up, "Oh hi! You are in my Journalism class. I take it as a minor, you see," She explained cheerfully.

"I'm Bonnie," I introduced myself, holding out my hand and placing my food in the other hand.

She took it, "And I'm Caroline," She replied, and offered me the seat in front of her.

I sat down, "So what's up? What are you doing?" I gestured towards a stack of flyers she was writing on.

"Umm, this? I'm kind of advertising something. I need a new roommate; my other turned total psycho on me and I had to get rid of her," Caroline's eyes widened, as if I would know what that meant.

I nodded, "That must have been un-cool," I responded, as I took a big sip of apple juice. I noticed that Caroline had a strange plate of something in front of her.

Caroline smiled, "It was," She agreed. She noticed me looking down at her plate and held it out towards me.

"Falafel?" She asked, gingerly. She took one and popped it in her mouth.

I shook my head, "I think I'll pass," I replied, not wanting to offend her but not actually wanting to try her weird food.

"I'm a vegetarian you see," Caroline put in, when none of us said anything.

"That must have been hard at first. I can't live without burgers, you know," I joked with her.

She laughed, her blue eyes lighting up, "I didn't really eat meat before I turned veggie because I'm watching my figure and all that, so it wasn't really that hard," She explained.

"Hmmm," I noted, taking a big bite of chicken sandwich.

"Yeah, so anyway, do you know of anyone who needs a roommate?" She asked, running a hand through her wavy blonde hair.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry, I don't. If you want, you could give me a flyer and I could help you 'advertise'," I put my fingers up in quotation marks and she smiled.

Her blue eyes lit up, "Really? You would do that for me?" She asked, surprised.

I nodded, "Well sure," I said, and she placed in my hand a couple of flyers.

"Thank you, Bonnie, you're awesome," She exclaimed, before checking her watch, "I'm sorry, but I have class in 5 minutes and I want to hang some of these up," She jumped up, throwing the last of the falafel in her mouth.

"Okay, what's your major?" I asked curiously, fingering the flyer.

"Social Science," She said, before giving me a little wave and running off.

I looked at the flyer that was down in my hands as I finished the rest of my food.

_Caroline Forbes, Social Science major looking for a roommate. _

Then there were details of her address, phone number and email. I put the flyer down and stood up, walking in the direction of my next class; Laws of The Union.

I wondered if I could go room with Caroline; I was sick of Elena's petty behavior. I slipped the flyer into my purse, and decided to think about it later. Maybe it would be a good idea; I didn't want to live with the guilt of wrecking Elena's relationship with the ex-jerk forever.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

I walked to Thriftway after class, knowing I needed to pick up some supplies for dinner. I got some potatoes, vegetables, mozzarella cheese and gravy, intending to make Elena's favorite food; Sheppard's Pie. I was thinking about the rooming with Caroline thing, but that didn't mean I had to leave my relationship with Elena in ruins forever. I had to at least try to be friends with her again; I owed our friendship at least that much.

I opened the door with the key, not expecting what to find on my return. It certainly wasn't Elena dressed up to the nines, shaving her legs. I closed the door behind me, and placed the groceries in the kitchen, before heading towards her.

"So you feel better, huh?" I asked her, leaning on the couch and dumping my bag on the coffee table.

Elena ignored me; it was as if I hadn't even spoken, and though it angered me to admit it, it sent a set of chills towards me.

"Hello?" I waved my hand in front of her face, but she just looked away, putting away the razors and then standing up, and limping over to her room. She slammed the door behind her, and I sighed, walking over to the kitchen as I started to prepare lunch.

It took a while for me to finish cooking, and place the Sheppard's Pie in the oven to bake. I wiped the sweat off my forehead, leaned against the counter for a few seconds, before I went over to Elena's room. I knocked on the door, but got no reply though I could hear her using the blow dryer inside.

"I made Sheppard's Pie," I called, using the voice a mother would try to convince her child with. I still got no reply.

I growled, getting angrier by the second, and stalked into my room, flinging my shoes onto the floor and sliding on my slippers instead. I put my head in my hands, aggravated at Elena's childish behavior. She was acting like we were in the fifth grade again or something. It was unbelievable. I changed quickly into some black knee length shorts, a beige halter top and I tied my hair back before starting back out into the kitchen to check on Lunch.

I pulled out the amazing smelling pie from the oven and placed it on the dining table. "Elena, Lunch is served," I called loudly. Her door surprisingly opened and she came out in a tiny purple dress with a pencil skirt, a black purse and some purple stiletto heels. Her hair was perfectly coiffed; straightened and perfectly styled and with a few purple hair slides in them.

I spooned out some pie onto a plate and took it over to where she was standing. Her expression was cool, and she looked down onto the plate like it was something disgusting. I offered it to her, but she just folded her arms across her chest, staring ahead for a few seconds before walking towards the coffee table, picking up her cell phone and slipping it into her purse.

"Elena, you are being very childish," I informed her.

She didn't reply; she just turned on her heel, tossed her hair over her shoulder and left the apartment without a single word. My hands balled into fists and I had to control myself from throwing the plate with her food onto the floor; just because I would be the one to clean it.

I sat down with a resigned sigh, and started to eat. I noticed that my bag was still on the chair where I'd thrown it earlier, and I saw Caroline's yellow flyer peeking out of it. I neared it, and pulled it out, looking at it as I ate. I was done in about 10 minutes, and I placed some foil over the rest of the pie in case Elena wanted some when she came back, then I washed my plate and hung it up to dry.

I walked back over to my bag, and grabbed from it the flyer, heading over to the phone. I knew I was overreacting about Elena's behavior, but honestly, even before she'd started acting that way, I'd considered moving out; not just because of the Damon thing but because she had some major character flaws that bothered me. I dialed Caroline's number and waited a second before she picked up.

"Hello," Her voice was cheerful.

"Hey, Caroline, it's Bonnie. I'm calling about the roommate thing," I spoke into the phone, keeping my tone level.

"Did you find someone already?" Her voice was excited.

"Yes, me," I muttered, and she screamed on the other side.

"Really, Bonnie?" She asked.

I nodded, "Really, really. When can I come to look at the apartment?" I asked.

"Well, I'm free now," Caroline said, hopefully.

"Okay, I'll be right over," She repeated the address and I nodded, even though it was already on the flyer. I hung up and hurried into my room to get dressed.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

"And this is the room you'll be staying in," Caroline explained, a while later at her apartment. The apartment turned out to be only a few blocks from Elena and mine, and even closer to the University so that was a good asset. It was way bigger than Elena and mines' and the price of renting it was way lower, so it was all good. My parents had already given me the rent money for the next couple of years, plus some additional spending money, so everything was okay.

I looked around the room. It was wider than my other one; with a bed, wardrobe, a TV and even a computer in the side though I already had my laptop. A phone was hooked up to the side of the wall, and pretty much everything looked ready for use. "I love it, Caroline,"

"So you'll be my roomie?" Her blue eyes were wide and excited.

"Yes, I think so," I muttered, and she squealed and jumped to give me a big hug. I hugged her back, excitedly- she radiated happiness and bounce. It was refreshing.

"So when will you bring your stuff?" She asked, eagerly, once we were done hugging.

"Erm, probably tomorrow after University, is that okay?" I asked of her.

Caroline nodded, "Yeah, its fine. You can have the key from now," She reached into her pocket and handed me a key.

I smiled, "Thanks," I replied, before Caroline dragged me into the kitchen for coffee.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

A few hours later, I was sitting back in my room, reading the chapters we'd taken today in Criminal Justice class, and I felt rather good. I'd already packed up most of my stuff for the move- only a few things were left in the room- I'd pack them up tomorrow morning. I was happy about moving, but I was scared as to what Elena's reaction would be, no matter how badly she was treating me now. I still cared about her and her feelings.

I heard the door slam outside and then some footsteps so I knew that Elena was back from wherever she was. Then I heard someone collapse into a chair and that was when the sniveling started, which turned to crying. What had happened now? I jumped up automatically from bed and ran outside to her; the need to comfort her was natural.

I felt a sick feeling in my stomach as I noted her on the couch, her knees hugged to her chest, stilettos tossed onto the ground. Her eyes were wet from crying and her eyeliner was dripping down her face, and she was holding Caroline's flyer in her hand.

"Are you okay?" I asked, though I knew the answer. I bit my lip; I hadn't meant for her to find out that way about it. I hadn't realized I'd left the flyer lying around.

She held up the yellow flyer in front of my face, "Is this true, Bonnie? Are you moving out?" The look on her face was pained and I wanted to hug her but I wasn't sure of what she'd react to.

I gulped, and nodded. "Elena, we've been going through a hard time, what with Damon and everything, and I think the best way for us to stay friends is if I move out," I explained, in almost a whisper.

"I cannot believe this," Elena's expression changed then, and it became icy.

"What?"

"I can't believe you'd do that all because of Damon." She hissed again, her eyes flashing.

I put my hand on her shoulder, but she pushed me away, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh don't play little miss innocent," She got up, flyer still in her hands. "You're jealous of what I had with Damon and then you thought that I was going out to meet him today again, so you decided to move out because you can't bear seeing us together, you deceitful, acting, lying _bitch_," Every word came like a blow to me.

I gasped, "You can't think that. You're the one who's been ignoring me like a freaking 10 year old all day, even after I spent hours in the kitchen making you your favorite meal, and then you go out, ignoring me again and not even telling me where you want," My anger was on fire now, and I stood up to face her.

Elena narrowed her eyes at me, "You're not my mother, Bonnie. I don't need to tell you everything," She spat out at me, her brown eyes flashing.

"Oh my gosh, you're such a hypocrite. How come you don't have to tell me everything and I have to tell you every _freaking little _thing about my history like the Damon thing!" I shouted out.

"Don't mention Damon. You were so jealous of our relationship you invited Katherine and messed it up," She accused, her free hand balling up as if she was trying to control the want to punch me.

"I thought you were my best friend; a real best friend wouldn't say that, Elena," I reminded her, taking a deep breath to vent my anger.

"Shut up, shut up, shut up! Stop trying to make me feel guilty; it's your fault," She yelled, putting her hands up to her ears and singing like a small child 'nananananananaa'.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't have to tell you every little thing, Elena. I didn't lie to you," I repeated.

"Save it," She shouted, removing her hands but putting her hands on her hips. "You know what Bonnie? I'm sick of putting up with your mood swings," She accused.

"My mood swings? I don't have any," I replied, narrowing my eyes at her.

"Yeah right, so anyway, I'm going to spend the night with Aimee; at least she shows me some respect and treats me like a friend," Elena huffed, before hurrying into her room for a second and grabbing her bag.

I rolled my eyes at her, "Have fun," I said, sarcastically.

Elena frowned at me, before coming to stand in front of me, "Oh and _you _have fun with your new roommate; I've heard Caroline Forbes is such a ditz and an airhead that everyone tries not to be around her," She scoffed and I wanted to punch her for insulting Caroline, my new friend.

"She's nice; which is something I thought you were," I hissed, before she threw the flyer at me and stormed out of the door. I locked the door behind her, pissed off at her attitude and tossed the flyer into the trash; I didn't need it anyway- I was already moving in.

I started packing up the rest of my stuff, leaving the reading to a later time. I took out my fury towards Elena on the packing and then I cleaned up my room quickly. I was changed in my pajamas; an oversized gray shirt and some white shorts, and ready to finish up my required reading when the door bell rang. I trudged over to the door, hoping it wasn't Elena back for more fighting. I didn't think I could restrain myself from punching at her.

But when I opened the door, huffing and my arms folded across my chest, it was Damon who stood there, looking handsome and his hair a little wet as if he'd just taken a shower, or maybe it was because he was using gel. Nonetheless, he looked great.

"Hey," He said his face devoid of any expression.

"Hi," I replied, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick up my stuff," Damon replied, and I let him by reluctantly, closing the door firmly behind him.

* * *

**A/N: And that ends Chapter 9! It's an awful place to end a chapter, but I want the talk to be in the next chapter! Damon is finally going to come clean to Bonnie, but will she tell him how she feels?**

**REVIEW and you shall find out sooner :P **

**Oh and if any of you are into Bonnie/Jeremy, check out my multi chaptered Beremy 'I'm only me when I'm with you'- it has hardly any readers soo please! **

**Lily x**

**Damon: Oh, come on… you can't just leave it like that…**

**HersheyLover101 [Chey]: Actually she can, she's the author.**

**Damon: Who are you and how did you get here?**

**Chey: Oh, I'm your worst nightmare *smirks***

**Damon: arrogant? *confused***

**Chey: Yeah, you could call it that. **

**Damon: Where's Lily?**

**Chey: I don't know. Actually, I do, aren't you the douchebag who locked her outside her room? *raises eyebrow***

**Damon: *sputters* I thought she'd find a way back in… *winks at her* Well, all the same.. more alone time with Miss Sass.**

**Chey: Is that supposed to be me? *narrows eyes***

**Damon: *gulps, a little scared at her expression* Yes…**

**Chey: Are you retarded? Like seriously, are you mentally ill? **_**(That was Chey's idea:P) **_

**Damon: *shakes head* No, Chey…. Don't hurt me…**

**Chey: *smirks* Are you afraid of me?**

**Damon: N-no…**

**Chey: Fine, go let Lily in!**

**Damon: Okay, I will… *hurries over to door and escapes, but Lily comes in***

**Lily: Chey, thank you!**

**Chey: *laughs* it's okay… Where is Damon?**

**Lily: *confused* he let me in and ran away… Did you do something to him?**

**Chey: *innocently* No…**

**Lily: Oh well, he's weird. See you guys later!**

**Chey: Bye guys.. leave a review!**


	11. Moving In

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 10- Moving in**

**A/N: First of all a GIANT thank you to all who reviewed. I know Elena was a right .ITCH in the last chapter, but she's going to redeem herself, because Elena's too kind not to do that. This is the chapter that Damon and Bonnie talk but I'm not promising anything. **

**Enjoy this!**

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

I watched as Damon headed into Elena's room and started loading his stuff into a few plastic bags I'd given him. I felt like I needed to watch over him while he was around for some reason, though I should have been revising for tomorrow's class. My grades were going to slip if I didn't care.

"So are you and Elena over for good?" I asked, quietly. I couldn't help myself- the words slipped out before I could bite my tongue and stop the words from coming out.

Damon nodded, meeting my eyes as he stuffed the stuff into the bag, and walked towards me, "Yes, I even saw her out with a guy tonight- I think it was that Tyler you went out with," He informed me, looking a little irritated.

"Wait what?" I put my hands on my hips, "She went out on a d_ate _tonight?"

Damon shrugged, "Yeah, I was coming to apologize or talk to her because I felt bad for leaving and storming out, and then I saw her in the bistro under your house as I was walking here. He was kissing her cheek and she was stroking him," He held the bag in his hands and refused to meet my eyes.

"I'm sorry?" I offered.

Damon shook his head, "No, it's okay. It wasn't going anywhere, anyway," He explained to me, staring down at the bag.

There was a little bit of an uneasy silence as I shifted my legs and ran a hand through my hair.

"Bonnie, can we talk? There are a few things I've been meaning to tell you," He asked, and his voice was so sincere, I sighed and nodded, though I didn't really want to hear what he had to say. I'd dreaded this talk forever but the truth was that I didn't want him to leave. He looked so lonely and sad, and I felt sad too, so maybe we could be sad together. It was stupid but it was the truth.

He followed me out of Elena's room and towards the living room area. I headed into the kitchen and put the kettle on. "Do you want something to drink?" I asked.

"Sure," He nodded, "I'll have whatever you're having,"

I nodded, and made two lattes, knowing that Damon liked them. He was acting so unlike himself today; I'd gotten so used to him being a jerk that I could not imagine him any other way, though when we were dating he was the farthest from that- he was a sweetheart- and when he was sad, which was because of a fight with his brother whom I couldn't remember his name because I hadn't actually met him before except briefly, or because of bad grades, he was the most depressed person in the world, and that made me upset.

I walked towards him, and sat down, placing our drinks on the coffee table. He took his and a big sip of it, and turned to me. I sat in the armchair beside the sofa he was sitting on and waited for him to start speaking.

"Well, let me just start off by saying that Elena wasn't who I thought she was," He said, quietly, placing the mug onto a coaster that I'd laid out.

I nodded, and waited for him to go on.

"I never expected her to move on so fast, though I should have expected it seeing as I was her rebound guy," He explained.

"Her what?" I demanded, not knowing if I'd heard correctly.

"Yes, she never told you about her ex-boyfriend? The one who she was engaged too but then broke it off when he had to move away with his work and she didn't want to move with him?" Damon asked, raising a black eyebrow.

I shook my head, shocked at the fact that she'd kept something like this from me yet she'd tell it to Damon. She'd never told me was her rebound guy; she just said that she'd never had a serious relationship before Damon. What a _liar_.

"Well, his name was Duke and he was a couple of years older," Damon supplied, "She really didn't tell you?"

I sighed, "I guess our relationship wasn't all what I thought it to be," I noted, feeling hurt at that revelation. Funny how I kept on discovering unpleasant things about Elena; it made the moving out thing all the better.

Damon shook his head, "Don't be mad at her. She went through shit with Duke," He defended her automatically.

"That isn't why I'm mad at her. I'm moving out," I informed him, not knowing why I'd brought that up.

"Really?" Damon asked.

"Yes, with a new friend, but that isn't important, what did you want to talk about? I need to go study," I told him, hurriedly, feeling that my soul was being exposed. I wanted to get back into my room as soon as possible.

Damon nodded, "I understand. I have a presentation due myself," He ran a hand through his gorgeous hair and then smiled a little, "Okay, so what I've been trying to tell you. You know that night, the one…" He trailed off.

I nodded, gulping and hoping I wouldn't burst into tears. "Yes, with _her_,"

"Well, what you don't understand is we were both totally drunk and Rose forced herself on me," He explained.

I stood up, holding my hand in front of me. "No, Damon, stop lying," I pleaded, feeling my eyes pooling over.

"I'm not lying, I swear. It's the truth. We were playing spin the bottle, and then she landed on me and she had to kiss me, please believe me," Damon stood up and his eyes were pleading. He wiped a tear that I hadn't realized had fallen from my eye.

I pushed his hand away, "How do I know you're telling the truth? How do I know you're not lying?" I asked.

"You have no way to know, you just have to trust me," Damon said, quietly. He took my hand and I let him squeeze it, sighing a little as I sat back down.

"I don't know, Damon. I want so much to trust you, but that night tore me apart. You don't know what I went through," The tears were falling harder now; he squeezed my hand, looking into my eyes as if he was seeing my soul.

"I do, because I went through the same thing," He informed me, "Bonnie, all I want is you to be my friend. I'm sick of us acting like enemies,"

I sighed, taking my latte and gulping it to try and stop the butterflies flying around in my stomach. I shook my hand out of Damon's and looked up at him through wet lashes. "Friends?"

Damon nodded, "That's all I want, for now," He whispered, as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ears.

I pushed the strand back, "I'm not sure," I said, softly, feeling I'd lose control of my emotions for some reason if my voice was louder.

"Please," Damon's eyes were pleading and a gorgeous shade of blue.

I nodded, "Friends is good," I whispered, and I stood up.

"Now, I have to go study," I said, offering him a small smile.

Damon looked happier than he had when he'd first come in. He came over to me and gave me a one handed hug as I started to lead him towards the door. I opened it for him, and he paused as he was about to leave, plastic bag in hand.

"Bonnie, I still care for you. Do you still care for me?" He asked in a whisper.

"Don't do this. We're friends," I closed my eyes as if that would make him go away. I don't know why but I felt an aversion to admitting my feelings to him.

I suddenly felt his lips on mine, softly, for a couple of seconds. I kept my eyes closed, feeling the tears stream down my face quickly. Damon pulled away and I opened my eyes.

He looked shocked at the fact that I was crying, "What's wrong, Bon?"

"I don't know if I still care about you," I lied, "I don't know,"

"But it was clear when you tried to seduce me that you do," Damon winked at me, and I fought a smile that was trying to form on my lips.

I sighed, "That was only a façade," I lied, "I don't know if I still…l-love you,"

Damon waited for me to stop crying, wiping some tears gently off with his fingers.

"Damon, I don't want to be your rebound girl," I told him, firmly, before I reached up and kissed him on the forehead.

Damon watched me speechlessly for a couple of seconds, before he nodded, "I understand; I'm sorry for wasting your time," He whispered, causing me to feel a flutter of guilt wash over me. He waved at me quickly before hurrying down the stairs.

I closed the door behind him, fighting the tears as I ran into my room and collapsed onto the bed, sobbing my heart out at what was, what happened and what could have been.

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ***

_Dear Ex-Jerk,_

_You care about me. You still do. And I sure as hell care about you, but I'm scared to admit it because I don't want to be hurt again, especially by you. I couldn't live through another Damon break up- there's so much a girl can take! I don't know if you just want me because Elena's gone or you want me for me, but I don't want to give you a chance to tell me because I fear the answer._

_Even though I still love you, I don't want to be the rebound girl- that much is true. I'd never be able to love you knowing that I'm Elena's rebound for you. I just can't and I wont, no matter how much it hurts you and hurts me at the same time. I don't know if I can deal with being your friend but I'll try because I need a friend and I know you do too._

_Elena's turned out to be someone I didn't know at all. She never told me about Duke and how they were engaged-I guess she wasn't a good best friend, but to put things fairly, I was never a good best friend to her either- we had too many hidden secrets, too many skeletons in the closet we needed to clean away. Our friendship wouldn't have worked in the long run, though at times I felt she was the sister I never had._

_Bonnie x_

**LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ*LTMEJ**

The next day at University, I felt like hell and I'm sure I looked like it too. I dressed simply in a navy blue sweater, some jeans and some sneakers, pulling my hair back with a barrette. I didn't bother much with make up- just some black kohl and pink lip-gloss so that I didn't totally look like the living dead.

I trudged through my classes, dodging Elena and Aimee, who whenever I saw her she was hanging around. Aimee gave me death glares but Elena just avoided looking at me at all. I spotted Jules and Masen, some of Elena's friends by the burger stall in my free period and tried to avoid them but Jules smiled at me and waved me over.

I walked to them reluctantly. They were dressed in their usual Gothic way, and they were joined at the hip-naturally for they were JulesandMasen the couple that people said their names as one because they were together all the time. There was even rumors that they'd moved in together, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to ask.

Because they were smiling, I pasted a smile on my face as I hurried forward to them. "Hey Bon," Jules sang, pushing her long honey colored hair out of her eyes, and smiling at me-she had the most beautiful color of eyes, something between blue and green. Masen had his arm wrapped around her waist and he nodded in acknowledgement.

"Hey Jules, Masen," I fell into pace with them as they walked towards an empty table. I sat down opposite them and watched as they ate their burgers. I hadn't bought lunch yet; I didn't exactly feel hungry enough to do so.

"So what's up? How's your schedule?" Jules said nicely, I wondered if Elena had told them about our fight; Aimee had certainly gotten the memo.

"It's fine, tiring," I trailed off, "What about you?"

Jules laughed, "Well, I have Gothic Art after this then the Renaissance Art class; very artsy," She joked, and Masen offered her an amused smile.

"Do you know what's wrong with Elena, Bonnie?" Masen put in.

I sighed, "Did she say anything to you?" I asked, not wanting to spread around the news.

Jules shook her head, her waves bobbing up and down, "Nah, she just seemed kind of annoyed in Culinary today," She murmured, quirking her eyebrows in a 'what gives' fashion.

"Well, she and I had a fight," I picked my words carefully, not wanting to start a rumor about it.

Jules nodded, and didn't press me any further for details.

My cell phone rang then; checking the caller ID, I realized it was Caroline.

"Well, if you'll excuse me," I stood up and walked away, listening to their chorus of 'bye' and 'see you around'.

I pressed the phone to my ear and picked up, "Hey Caroline,"

"Oh hi Bonnie," She sounded excited as usual, "Are you coming today?"

"Yes, just give me a couple of hours," I told her.

"Well, look, I'm going to be out with my boyfriend Matt when you come, but my sister, Lexie, who lives in the apartment by mine, I mean ours now, with her boyfriend David, **(A/N: I took the name from Key but I don't really know his name lol!) **will come and help you move your things in and make you feel at home," She sang.

"She doesn't have to," I told her, not wanting to cause any trouble for them.

"Nah, she offered. She's so happy I'm getting another roommate," Caroline said, and then she hung up on me, before I could protest further.

I sighed, at her erratic behavior, then slipped the phone into my purse. I decided to grab a corn dog so that I wouldn't pass out from lack of nourishment and ate it while I revised for the next class I had. Only 4 more hours before I could go home, grab my stuff and then leave the key for Elena in the apartment.

"That's everything," I muttered to myself as I closed the last box up. I didn't have much stuff; just 5 boxes of stuff that were ultimately mine. Some things that were both mine and Elena's I left, not wanting to get into a fight over them. I left Elena the key on the kitchen table with a note with Caroline's address and her phone number in case she needed something.

I slung my bag over my shoulder, and started downstairs, not knowing how I was going to carry all the boxes by myself to the taxi I was taking. I hurried downstairs, carrying one box, and leaving the rest in front of the apartment. I winced at how heavy the box was and almost ran smack into Damon Salvatore.

"Hey," He replied at the same time I said," Hi,"

He took the box from me, "You need some help, right?" He offered me a cheeky smile and before I could protest, hurried back upstairs and grabbed another so he was carrying two. I grabbed one and we walked together downstairs.

I hailed a cab, and then started placing the boxes in the boot. Damon helped me, and after another trip upstairs to get the remaining boxes, the boot was loaded and I was done.

"Thank you," I told Damon, offering him a sincere smile.

Damon shrugged, "It's what friends do," He replied, returning my smile.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Other than visiting my new friend?" He teased, in a playful tone.

I nodded.

"Well, I was going to get my toothbrush and some shampoo I forgot," Damon informed me.

"Can you wait one second?" I told the cab driver, who looked impatient but nodded. I started up the stairs with Damon, and fished for the extra key under the doormat- it wasn't original but we didn't have any other hiding places for it.

"Okay, so lock up when you're done," I told him.

Damon nodded, "Okay, see you around?" He asked, the tips of his lips curving up into a smile.

"Sure," I replied, before turning on my heel and walking down to the cab which was thankfully waiting and hadn't took off with my stuff like they do sometimes in the movies.

"I'm going to charge you extra for all this waiting, Miss," The driver told me, sternly as I got in and slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes but nodded, and rattled off Caroline's address. I arrived in 5 minutes, the cab pulling up in front of the building I'd visited the day before. I got out and pushed all the boxes out of the trunk and onto the road. I paid, leaving a tip for the driver and the cab took off. I started carrying one box up until suddenly a guy with dark hair and kind eyes came down.

"Hello, I'm David, Lexie's sister Caroline's boyfriend," He informed me.

I nodded, "I'm Bonnie Bennett, Caroline's new roommate," I replied with a smile.

"Caroline's been telling everyone about you," He teased, and took the box from me.

"I hope good things," I said in the same comic tone, as I picked up a box.

David was strong; he took all four of the other boxes upstairs, and helped me place them in my new room. A girl with blonde hair and brown eyes who resembled Caroline very much but looked older was in the kitchen, making a salad. She smiled brightly at me as I came in.

"I'm Lexie," She cried, reaching out her hand. I shook it and told her my name too, though she already knew it.

"Well, I'd love to stay but I have work," David exclaimed, coming over to kiss Lexie on the cheek and then wink at me. I smiled back at him as he walked out of the door.

"Well, I made lunch. Go freshen up and stuff and then we can eat and get to know one another," Lexie piped up once the door was closed.

I nodded, "Sure thing," I smiled to myself as I headed into my new room. I knew that this was going to be the start of something totally nice and beautiful. I was making way more new friends, despite the fact that I'd lost my best friend Elena, and even Damon and I were on good terms now. I washed my face and hurried over to the boxes to pick something clean to wear, so that I could go and eat with Lexie.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! So Bonnie's at a great time in her life right now. Things can either get better or worse. Do you guys want Elena back as Bonnie's friend or not? And what do you want to happen with Stefan? He's in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW please with what you think!**

**Damon: Didn't I kill Lexie? How is she back again?**

**Vie: This is a new world Lily created.**

**Lily: Yes, so shut up, and besides I like Lexie.**

**Vie: And so do I!**

**Damon: But she's sooooo annoying…**

**Lily: Kind of like you then?**

**Vie: *high fives Lily* good one!**

**Damon: *narrows eyes* You both think you're so funny. Will you still think you're funny when I kill you?**

**Vie: *flutters eyelashes* you wouldn't do that….**

**Lily: I know, and besides, even if you did then that would be lame, you killing us I mean…**

**Vie: And if you kill Lily, no one will know what happens to Bonnie and Damon in the next chapter…**

**Damon: But I hate Lexie!**

**Lily: She's not really going to be a main character, but Bonnie is gaining allies. **

**Vie: Yeah**

**Damon: But I hate Lexie!**

**Vie: Shut up Damon and wave at the nice people!**

**Damon: You can't order me…**

**Lily: Er, yeah, she's my friend so she can.. WAVE!**

**Damon: *rolls eyes but obeys***

**Lily-Vie-Damon: *wave and smile* See you guys next time!**


	12. Stefan and The Nightclub

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 11- Stefan and The Nightclub**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback (: **

**Some of you want Elena and Bonnie to become friends again, but some don't… I've decided what I'm going to do, but you'll just have to read on and see…. (:**

**And yeah, you guys are right; welcome to the Stefonnie section of the story. It wont last long but it'll be sweet (and heartbreaking?)**

**Enjoy (:**

**Lily **

**

* * *

**

"So you're a law major?" Lexie asked, about an hour later when we were sitting on the dining table eating some beef casserole she had made for us with some salad.

I nodded, "Yes, what were you?"I questioned, taking a bite of salad and leaning onto the table.

"Erm, Interior Design," She grinned, "I designed this apartment and my own,"

I looked around, "It's beautiful Lexie," I told her, with a small smile. And it was. The designs were simple and modern, but they were very beautiful with little designs of flowers falling up and down the walls in different colors, colorful curtains bursting with vivid colors and bright throws everywhere.

"Thank you; Care was always one for the colors," She explained, "Even as a small girl, she just loved everything about them," She spoke of her younger sister in a way that showed that she loved her and was very proud of her.

"You can say that again," A happy voice came from behind us, and I looked back, swallowing a piece of salad to see Caroline standing there in a skirt with different pink and yellow patterns and a pink v-neck sweater, her arm wrapped around the shoulder of a blonde guy with blue eyes.

"Caroline, Matt. How are you?" Lexie asked, getting up and hugging her sister. Caroline hugged her back, their blonde hair exactly the same shade as their heads neared one another.

"I'm fabulous," Caroline exclaimed, coming over and giving me a hug too. I hugged her back, smiling as I realized she was one of those girls who thought they had a pocketful of sunshine and looked on the bright side and stuff.

"I'm good, Lex," The boy said, and he slapped hands with Lexie.

"Have you guys eaten?" She asked, gesturing to the food.

Caroline nodded, "We just came from lunch," She explained at the same time that Matt said, "Is that your beef casserole?"

Lexie nodded, "My special recipe. I'll make you a plate," She grabbed an empty plate and started dumping into it casserole for him. When she was done she handed him the plate and a fork and spoon. Matt sat down and started to eat.

"Oh, Matt this is Bonnie, my new roommate. Bonnie, this is Matt, my boyfriend," Caroline burst out, a couple of seconds later.

Matt nodded at me between mouths of casserole. "Sup,"

"Hey," I replied, smiling at him politely.

Caroline's eyes then lit up, "We were thinking of going dancing tonight with some friends, are you in?" She asked, looking hopeful as she sat down on the table between Lexie and I.

"Sure," I replied, not wanting to let her down.

"Oooh, yay! Let's go pick out outfits," Caroline took my hand and started pulling me in the direction of our bedrooms.

"Wait until she's finished eating, Caroline," Lexie reprimanded, shooting her sister a disapproving look.

"Are you done?" Caroline asked, eyeing my plate.

I nodded, "Yes, I suppose," I only had a few bites left. I took another spoon of Lexie's casserole, which was very good, and let Caroline drag me off into my bedroom.

She looked through my closet critically. "Who bought your clothes for you? They're boring," Caroline complained, fingering some of the stuff I'd unpacked before lunch.

"I don't really like to stand out," I informed her, with a slight smile as I sat down onto the bed, and hugged my knees to my chest.

"I see that," Caroline raised an eyebrow, but then pulled out one of my navy blue mini-dresses. She paired it with a sparkly gray scarf and some dark blue and silver shoes Elena had forced me to buy even though I knew it wouldn't match a lot of things I have in my wardrobe.

"Here," She handed me the new outfit and I eyed it dubiously.

"Elena always told me the dress was boring," I informed her as I took the dress.

"It is but if you pair it with those sparkly things then it'll look pretty," Caroline assured me, as she started for the door. "I'll leave you to get dressed,"

She closed the door, smiling at me, and I pulled my clothes off and put on the dress, the scarf and the shoes on. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror; Caroline was right, it did look pretty.

I styled my hair so that it fell in soft waves and put on some of my smoky gray eye-shadow that made my eyes look amazing- or so everyone told me, and some light pink lip-gloss, a little black eye-liner and a tiny bit of blusher before my cell phone started to ring with Damon's number.

I picked up, "Hey Damon," I replied.

"Hello, are you settled into your new room?" He asked, sounding amused for some reason.

"Yes, I am in fact," I said, sitting carefully down onto the bed, taking care as not to wrinkle my dress.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Damon questioned.

"Erm, I'm going out dancing with Caroline and her boyfriend," I informed him.

"Cool, I was thinking we could meet up or something, but if you're busy…" He trailed off.

"I'm sorry," I told him, biting my lip, then removing it because it would mar my lip-gloss.

"Nah, it's okay. Well, I'll call you later," Damon said, sounding a little melancholy.

"Sure," I smiled, before hanging up and slipping my cell phone into my pocket just as there was a knock on the door.

"One second," I called, grabbing my silver purse and slipping into it my cell phone, my wallet and some other essentials, then hurrying for the door.

"You look gorgeous," Caroline exclaimed, slipping her arm around my shoulder and leading me outside.

Caroline was still dressed in the same outfit except I noticed she'd swapped her white pumps for heels and the sweater for a pink tank top. Her hair was also tied in a French twist. "You too," I complimented.

"Thanks," She grinned, "Come on, Matt," She called to her boyfriend who had finished eating and was helping Lexie put the dishes they'd washed away.

Matt nodded, "Thanks for the casserole, Lex," He called.

"Any time," Lexie sang, "Have fun, girls," She waved at us and dried her hands on a towel, before following us out of the door. We locked the door of our apartment and Lexie went into hers.

"Thanks, you too," I called to her, and I shot her a small smile. She waved at us one more time before closing her door and leaving us in our own privacy. We rode the elevator down to the entrance of the apartment building and got into Matt's car which was a cute light blue Chevy. Caroline and Matt got in the front and I got in the back, closing the door behind me.

It was a short ride to the nightclub nearest to Caroline's home, one by the name of 'The Basement'. It was not too big but it was overflowing with college students who wanted to have a night out dancing. The music was pumping loud and it seemed that Caroline went there often because people greeted her and the crowd parted to let us in. The guards at the door shot Caroline a small smile and then let us through.

"What was that about?" I asked, once we were weaving through the adolescents into the club's main room with the big dance floor.

"My dad… kind of built this club," Caroline admitted, sheepishly.

"Really? That's cool," I informed her, with a smile.

"Thanks," She smiled back at me, linking arms with Matt as she pulled him into the middle of the dance-floor.

I left them to their own privacy and hurried to the bar to buy a drink. I didn't want to get too tipsy, but I wanted to have a good time. I ordered an appelini, a mixture of a martini and apple juice and sat down as I started to sip it.

"Hey beautiful voice," I heard a familiar voice from my side and looked to the stool and saw Stefan, the guy from the gym, sitting there with a red drink in his hand.

"Stefan? Hey," I replied, with a small smile.

"Hi, how are you?" Stefan asked.

"I'm great," I took a big gulp of my drink and felt the cool liquid make its way down my throat.

"Cool, look instead of calling you beautiful voice, I'm going to nickname you just beautiful okay?" Stefan asked me, with a wink.

I shrugged, "Whatever. You're very weird you know," I noted, taking the last sip of my drink and dumping the glass on the counter.

"Another," I told the bartender who nodded and slid me another drink.

"Why would I be weird, beauty?" Stefan quirked his eyebrow at me as he sipped his own drink.

"Wasn't my nickname beautiful?" I teased with a tiny smile. I took the drink from on the counter and took a giant gulp of it- how I loved these appelinis.

"Yes, well beauty is the nickname of beautiful," Stefan explained, jokily.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, so do you want to dance?" Stefan asked, a hopeful look in his forest green eyes.

"Sure," I took his outstretched hand, and with my drink in the other, we walked onto the dance-floor.

"What's that red drink?" I asked, gesturing to the drink that was in his hand.

"It's blood. I'm a vampire," He joked, taking a final gulp before setting it to the side on a table.

"Ha ha," I smiled, rolling my eyes.

"Strawberry and champagne, beauty," He explained, a few seconds later.

I nodded and started dancing, swaying my hips to the beat and taking a sip of my drink. Stefan wrapped his arm around my waist and I put my free hand on his shoulder, swaying to the beat.

"Hey, you're a good dancer," Stefan told me, with a wink.

"I'm good at a lot of things," I smirked at him, taking his hand and twirling around. He swayed me gently to the beat and I felt drawn to him and to his beautiful green eyes.

"Are you flirting with me, beauty?" Stefan asked, a slight smile playing on his lips.

"Maybe, do you want me to be flirting with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow and sticking my tongue out at him. I finished my drink and handed it to a bartender who was distributing more drinks. I didn't take another because I had to stay level headed just in case Caroline and Matt couldn't drive back.

"Yes," Stefan winked at me, and I smiled, blushing a little.

"How come every time I go to the gym, you're there?" I asked, tossing my hair over my shoulder.

"I'm stalking you," Stefan stuck his tongue out at me.

"Is that so?" I questioned, my tone flirty. I was getting my flirt on good.

"Yes, how about we meet tomorrow for coffee after class so that I can stalk you somewhere other than the gym too?" Stefan asked, smoothly, a few seconds later.

"Are you asking me out, Stefan?" I smiled, feeling my stomach flutter with butterflies at the thought of such a gorgeous guy asking me out.

"That depends. Are you going to say yes?" Stefan asked, replying with a gorgeous smile that reached his eyes and made them light up.

"Um…yes," I replied and Stefan nodded.

"Great, so Starbucks?" He asked, and I thought it was kind of ironic that that would be the place of our first date, because it was the place of my first date with Damon, but I figured that the Bonnie and Damon time of my life was over, and I needed to fully get over it.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan," I confirmed, feeling happy that I had a date tomorrow. Caroline would be pleased with me.

Suddenly, Caroline and Matt came over, drinks in their hands. "Stefan, Bonnie!" Caroline exclaimed, coming over to us.

I stepped out of Stefan's arms, and he slid his hand around my shoulder, hugging me close to him. I didn't pull back; it felt good to be held close by a guy who cared about me. "Hey Care," He smiled at her, "What's up, Matt man?"

"It's all good," Matt said, glugging down his drink which by the looks of it was some champagne with mint.

"Do you guys know one another?" I asked Caroline and Stefan.

Caroline laughed, "I could ask you the same question," She exclaimed, amused.

"Beauty and I work out together," Stefan pointed out, gesturing to me.

"Oh," Caroline said, "Well Stefan and I have been friends since we lived in Virginia together as kids. Him and his annoying brother," She grinned.

"You have a brother?" I asked Stefan, who nodded.

"Yes,"

Matt grinned, "He's a right old asshole," He noted, and Caroline laughed.

"That's not true," Stefan defended his brother, "He can be nice…sometimes,"

"And that's not often. Anyway, enough talk of the demon, are you guys like…?" Caroline trailed off, noting Stefan's arm around my shoulder.

I blushed, and Stefan nodded, "We're having our first date tomorrow," He explained to her.

"Awwww, that's so sweet. You guys are the cutest couple ever, right Mattie?" She asked, turning to her boyfriend with a big smile.

"Of course, Care," Matt smiled, looking with love at his girlfriend who snuggled into his shoulder.

"So I see you two are still going strong," Stefan noted, looking at Romeo and Juliet.

"As strong as ever," Caroline burst out, taking a swig of her drink which was pink and white.

"That's good, you guys are like Bella and Edward," Stefan teased.

"Hey, I'm way prettier than Bella," Caroline insisted, looking a little insulted.

"And I don't sparkle in the sun," Matt pointed out, annoyed, "Caroline forced me to see the movie 4 times," He explained when Stefan and I stared at him.

"I forced you?" Caroline asked, looking a little annoyed and sad at the same time.

"No, of course not," Matt stuck his tongue out at his girlfriend, who rolled her eyes at him but smiled all the same.

Stefan then looked at his watch, "Okay, guys, I'm really sorry but I have to go because I have an essay due tomorrow and I've only written one word… actually two because I wrote my name." Stefan smirked.

I smiled at him, "Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," I told him and Stefan grinned.

"I'll be waiting with bated breath," He joked, before he shocked me by kissing me on the forehead.

"Bye, Stef," Caroline hugged him quickly and Matt slapped hands with him before he headed off, disappearing into the crowd.

"So you and Stefan, huh?" Caroline laughed.

"So you and Matt, huh?" I imitated, and she grinned.

"You guys are truly a cute couple," Caroline repeated.

"Or so you keep telling me." I rolled my eyes at her and Matt shared an amused smile with me.

I yawned, "Are you guys ready to head home? We do have class tomorrow," I reminded them.

Caroline nodded, "Oh yeah, I forgot," She put her empty drinks cup on the counter and we waited for Matt to finish his drink before we started out of the club.

"Are you okay to drive?" I asked Matt once we were outside. I shivered and hugged my arms to my waist, trying to warm myself up.

Matt nodded, "I'm not that drunk, I only had a few drinks," He told us.

"Are you sure?" Caroline asked him, pausing at the passenger seat door.

"Yes, yes," Matt exclaimed, before getting in the front. I got in the back, and closed the door and my seatbelt, before we took off home. I couldn't wait for my date tomorrow with Stefan; it was going to be a lot of fun and I really liked him. Sure, he was no Damon Salvatore but I had to learn to move on because Damon and I, though we were friends again, were probably never going to happen again.

Once back in my room, I sat down on my bed, and threw my heels off. Caroline came in and sat down. She had one of my letters in her hand.

I gasped, "Where did you get that from?" I asked, reaching up to snatch it from her.

Caroline smiled, "You probably missed it when you were unpacking. It was in a box out there," She explained.

"You didn't read it, did you?" I stuffed it into my purse, vowing to put it into the box of letters and find a safe hiding place for the box where no one could find it.

"Nope, I just saw the first words. Something about an ex," She explained, coming to sit beside me.

"hmm,"

"Well, do you want to tell me the story? If it's too private then it doesn't matter," Her excited voice had changed into one of concern about me and my well being.

"Nah, it's not really personal. Do you really want to hear? It's a little bit of a complicated story," I murmured.

"Yes, I'd love to, but if you don't want to use his name you can just use Ex-jerk instead," She explained.

I nodded, "Maybe that would be best, just in case." I said, and I started to tell her everything about me and the 'ex-jerk'. I was already starting to think of Caroline as my new best friend, sent by god to me to replace Elena.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all liked it. I enjoyed writing it…**

**What did you think of it?**

**LEAVE ME A REVIEW please (:**

**Damon: Hey, you! I was hardly in the chapter.**

**Lily: *puts on innocent face* What?**

**Damon: I was in one measly conversation, phone too.**

**Twilightlvr4vr: I agree, Damon should have been in it more.**

**Damon: *smiles at her* That's my girl. You tell her!**

**Lily: Erm, Bonnie needs her Stefan time…**

**Damon: What Stefan time? There should be no Bonnie and Stefan time. This is a BAMON which means Bonnie and Damon all the time…**

**TwilightLvr4evr: He's kind of right…**

**Lily: So do you really think that Bonnie should pine over Damon forever?**

**Damon: Yes**

**TwilightLvr4evr: No! She deserves to have some happiness.**

**Damon: Well, she can have happiness with me…**

**TwilightLvr4evr: Dude, no offense but you broke her heart**

**Damon: I did not! Rose forced herself on me…**

**TwilightLvr4evr: Whatever, she still deserves some hot Stefan and Bonnie time.**

**Lily: Yeah *high fives her***

**Damon: You're a traitor! *points at TwilightLvr4evr***

**TwilightLvr4evr: I'm not. **

**Damon: You are…**

**TwilightLvr4evr: I'm not.**

**Damon: You ARE!**

**TwilightLvr4evr: I'm NOT…**

**Lily: Okay, and now Damon and TwilightLvr4evr turn into fighting five year olds. See you guys later, and leave a review!**

**Damon: WE'RE NOT-**

**TwilightLvr4evr: 5 YEAR OLDS!**

**Lily: Okay, whatever you say… **


	13. The New Girlfriend

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 12- The New Girlfriend**

**A/N: Hey everyone (: I wanted to thank all of you who reviewed. I'm glad you're all liking Stefonnie, and this one is just full of the Stefonnie goodness! (: Stefan is a little OOC like one reviewer mentioned, but that's just because I wanted to make him a little funner than the regular Stefan, so I hope that's okay ;) **

**There's going to be some Stefonnie time now with a side of Bamon friendship…. **

**Enjoy it. :D**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**

* * *

**

The next day at University was better in some ways but worse in some others. It was better because I had Caroline and Matt to hang around with between classes to joke and have fun with. I felt happy I'd finally found friends who weren't lying to me and backstabbing me like a certain Elena Gilbert I could mention, and because I'd told Caroline about the whole Damon thing (minus his name though), I had nothing to hide from her either. We were on a clean slate; a fresh, new, honest start.

It was worse because Elena not only hung around with Aimee Bradley and glared at me, but I caught her crying in a bathroom while I was retouching my make-up. When she saw me, she snuck out, eyes all red and her nose sniffling. I'd also failed a Criminal Justice test I didn't know I had; thanks to being so distracted from work by the whole moving out slash Elena slash Damon drama. I knew I should have reread the chapters last night.

"Come on, aren't you going to buy anything?" Caroline asked, nudging my arm. I looked up, breaking out of my daydream and noticing that we had reached the front of the burger line. Caroline had picked up some fries with low fat oil (who knew such a thing existed?) so I bought myself a greasy cheeseburger, some potato wedges and followed Caroline, who had her hair in 2 very cute pigtails, to a table in the food court.

We sat down and I noticed Elena pass by with some books in her hand, and Aimee, looking close to tears for some reason. I heard the words 'Tyler' and 'Bonnie' among others and frowned- what the hell were the she-bitches talking about that included me and that ass/ player Tyler?

"Where's Matt?" I asked, so I wouldn't be tempted to go and punch the living daylight out of Aimee and Elena.

"Oh, he has class this period," Caroline said, brightly, as she picked up a French fry and put it into her mouth. I opened a couple of sachets of ketchup and smeared them over my burger with a small smile. I took a big bite, loving the tomato filled taste of the ketchup. There was no doubt about it; I was a ketchupholic!

"Mmmmmmm," I closed my eyes as I took in the lovely taste of the burger. That burger was summers on the beach in California with my dad when I was little, building sandcastles and watching my dad sip his Stella Artois like it was the best drink in the world. He'd always buy me a big burger full of ketchup and we'd walk hand by hand by the side of the water and he'd tell me that I would always be his little princess. I hadn't seen him since the summer before last when I'd gone to visit him. That burger was sitting with Sarah Abuallail, my best friend since childhood who still lived in California, on the pier and swinging our legs above the crystal blue waters and planning our futures with our handsome princes and small houses with white picket fences. That burger was pumping loud music on Sarah's yacht and having a giant party with tons of food which would include burgers and dancing till the break of dawn.

"Do you know how much calories that are in a single drop of ketchup?" Caroline asked, breaking me out of my reverie for the second time that day- my head had been in the clouds.

"I love the ketchupy goodness," I wrenched open my eyes and Caroline stared at me for a second before laughing.

"What?" I demanded, and she passed me a tissue from her purse.

"Your chin has 'ketchupy goodness' on it," Caroline giggled a couple of times and I snatched the tissue from her and hastily wiped my mouth so it was ketchup-free.

"So do you still have your date with Stefan today?" Caroline asked, once I was done with my lunch. She pulled out a diet Mountain Dew from her bag and took a big gulp of it.

I nodded, "Uh-hmmm," I muttered, pulling a wet wipe out of my bag and wiping my face just in case it was still dirty.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom," I told her, getting up.

Caroline got up too, grabbing my arm, "Let me come with you," She stuffed everything into her purse and got up too.

She gasped and I shot her a questioning look.

"Your skirt!" She covered her mouth, "It has er…. Blood on it," She hissed.

"What? But I don't have my…" I shifted my bag so it was covering my butt before hurrying to the ladies room, Caroline following me. I headed into a stall, locking the door behind me, and pulled my skirt off to see the alleged blood on it. I laughed when I realized it was only ketchup but it was in fact covering my white skirt like I'd had a little 'accident'.

"It's only ketchupy goodness!" I called to Caroline, "But what am I going to do? It looks like blood,"

"We could try washing it," Caroline suggested.

"It'll be too wet, and besides, my skirt is white so the ketchup has probably stained it forever," I realized I was being a little dramatic but I couldn't walk around with a wet skirt. I realized in horror that I had Stefan's date today after university too.

"I have a plan then," Caroline exclaimed, then I heard footsteps and the door slamming so I assumed she'd left the bathroom. I heaved the skirt onto the floor and put the cover of the toilet down and perched onto it in my tiny white undies, legs crossed. I closed my eyes and hoped Caroline would find a way to get me out of this dilemma.

I opened my cell phone and logged onto 'Facebook'. I contemplated changing my status to 'chillin' in the bathroom' but thought it might give off a wrong idea to some horny freaky guys I might have in my friends list. Half the people I had on Facebook, I'd never actually seen before. I'd found them through the friend finder and I just had mutual friends with them.

I heard footsteps again and a knock on the door, so I closed the webpage and slipped my cell phone into my purse, getting up off the toilet seat.

"Open up, I got you a skirt," Caroline sang happily, and I opened the door a crack and took the skirt from her. It was a little black miniskirt with a wavy sort of bottom. It was actually quite stylish and matched my baby pink tank top. I slipped it on, zipping it. It was only slightly too big. I folded my little white miniskirt into a square and placed it into my purse.

Then I straightened my hair and made my way out of the stall, thanking my lucky stars. Caroline was reapplying mascara. She put the rimmel away as I approached.

"You're my savior," I exclaimed, slipping an arm around her waist and hugging her.

"You should thank your old roommate, Elaine was it?" Caroline's forehead crinkled as if she was trying hard to remember, "Eleanor?"

"Elena," I corrected, "Why would she do that?" Why would she be so nice? Maybe this was some sort of trick or something. Maybe the skirt had itching powder in it.

"What do you mean? She found me fretting around asking for skirts and told me she had a spare one," Caroline explained, looking down onto my new skirt, "It's hot,"

"I know… never mind," I muttered, trying not to confuse my mind with Elena's weird behavior.

I looked down onto my watch, "Oh crap, I'm 10 minutes late," I cried, before straightening my bag and hurrying out of the bathroom and towards my Rhetoric class. I just hoped the teacher wouldn't kill me for being late.

**BD-BD-BD-BD-BD-BD**

A couple of hours later, I was in the bathroom in Starbucks, about 20 minutes early for my date with Stefan. I had just finished brushing my hair and reapplying eyeliner, mascara and some light pink lip gloss to match my tank. I fastened a silver barrette in my hair and I was ready.

I hurried back out to the store and my jaw dropped as I took in Damon standing by the counter with a pretty girl with honey colored hair, green eyes and an easy smile. They were ordering drinks by the looks of things.

I thought of hiding back into the bathroom but Damon spotted me and called me over. I reluctantly pasted a smile on my face and walked towards them. How did he have another girlfriend already? What a womanizer…

"Bonnie," Damon greeted me, his tone warm. "How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm actually here for a date," I said, trying not to sound too smug.

Damon's eyes dimmed a little but his smile stayed warm, "Great, it's about time you got back onto that horse," He congratulated, patting my shoulder lightly.

"Well, aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" I asked, my voice challenging.

Damon nodded, "Of course. This is my new girlfriend Andie Starr. She's a journalist major at the NYC; she just transferred from UCLA," He explained, wrapping his arm around her waist and holding her close.

"I'm a Californian," She smiled at me.

My eyes widened, "Oh really? Me too; at least I used to be before I moved to New York," I cried, smiling at her.

"Well, Pleased to meet you…" She trailed off.

"Bonnie," I supplied, "And the pleasure's all mine," I took the hand she offered to me and shook it.

Andie then suddenly looked at her watch, "We're going to be late," She pulled their drinks off the counter and handed Damon his.

"Well, I'd love to stay and meet the new beau, but we've got to dash," Damon winked at me.

"Okay. Bye bye," I called, as chirpily as I could. I watched him take a sip of his drink. They started to walk away.

"Chocolate Macchiato?" I asked him, curiously.

Damon nodded.

"I knew it," I smiled, simply, before heading for the nearest table.

Damon and Andie took off, waving at me one last time. She seemed like a nice girl but that didn't mean I wasn't jealous. How could he have a girlfriend already? _You turned him down, Bonnie. _That annoying little voice in my head reminded me as I sank down into a seat at a 2 seated table.

Now I was going out with Stefan, but he was no Damon. I sighed to myself and picked up a menu and started flipping through it, deciding what I was going to drink. Stefan arrived a few minutes later, a small smile on his face.

"I'm late, I'm sorry," He sat down, and took my hand before kissing it gently.

I smiled, "Nah, its okay," I informed him, taking my hand back and placing it on my lap. Stefan called over the waiter and we ordered; Stefan got a Mocha and I got a Caramel Mochaccini, one of my favorite drinks.

"So how have you been?" I asked, smiling at him.

Stefan returned the smile easily; making him look pleasantly attractive. "I've had a good day. I had a last minute presentation though; that's why I was so late," He apologized for the second time.

I leaned down onto the table, resting my chin on top of my hand. "You weren't that late, just five minutes," I assured him.

"How was your day, Beauty?" He asked, straightening his hair.

"It was okay. I totally failed my Criminal Justice test though," I complained, feeling a little sad, but not enough to be depressed.

"It'll be okay. You'll make it up," Stefan smiled at me, and I felt that that smile came straight from his heart, and that made me happy; for once, I felt that someone cared.

The waiter then brought our drinks and we sipped on them and talked about our lives. Stefan asked me about my family and I told him the truth; that my parents were divorced; my dad lived in California where I used to live before and that my mom lived in England with her new family which consisted of my Step father James and their daughter and my step-sister Amber. Stefan told me that his parents were not divorced but that they lived back in Mystic Falls, Virginia. He told me that he had a brother who was older than him by one year and that he roomed with him but they didn't have a very good relationship. He told me about his life in Mystic Falls with Caroline as a friend; they'd always been close. They'd tried dating back in the day, but it didn't work out. We talked until I knew everything about him and he knew everything about me; I even told him about Damon though I changed the name. I couldn't bring myself to soil his reputation among our peers especially now that I knew that Rose forced herself on him.

Then I looked outside and saw it was dark, so I told Stefan we had to head back. He walked me back the apartment, and gave me a warm hug. I hugged him back, feeling that I really liked him.

"So what are you doing tomorrow night?" Stefan asked, a devious look in his eyes.

I shook my head, hugging my arms to my chest. "Nothing," I smiled, knowing he was going to ask me out again.

"So do you want to go out to the movies with me?" He asked, looking hopeful.

I nodded, "Sure, Stef," I told him, and he took my hand. He squeezed it gently before patting my shoulder.

"Good night, Beauty," He whispered, and I bid him goodnight before he disappeared into the night. I watched his silhouette, leaning across the doorframe as he made his way down the steps. He turned and waved at me and I smiled and waved back, before opening the door and going in.

Caroline pounced on me as soon as I locked the door behind me and stepped into my room. I put my bag onto my bed and looked back at her.

"How was it? Did you kiss? Was he romantic? Was he sweet? What did you do?" She fired a million questions at me.

"Good, yes, yes, yes, drank coffee and talked," I replied, sitting down on the bed and pulling off my shoes.

Caroline sat beside me, in flannel Pj's and a big smile. "You 'talked'? Is that code for something?" She teased, blue eyes shining.

"No, it's the truth," I sank onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling, and sighing.

Caroline lay down beside me, smirking. "You like him," She sang.

My cheeks flushed a little, "Yes," _He's no Damon. _A voice in my head sang over and over again.

Caroline sat up, "Cool! So we need to celebrate. I've got ice-cream, Ben and Jerry's!" She taunted, wiggling her eyebrows.

I laughed, "I need to study," I reminded her.

"Screw the studying. We have spring break in a few days, live a little," Caroline pleaded, pulling me up.

"I failed the test we had today,"

"It's one little test, who cares?" Caroline asked, "Don't be a spoilsport,"

I sighed, feeling very much like a pushover.

"I got Caramel dream," She played on my love for caramel.

I groaned, "You don't!" I replied.

"Yes, I do. I'm going to go eat it," Caroline stuck her tongue out at me, before hopping off the bed and running out of the room. I got up after her and started running too. She giggled and collapsed on the couch, a tub of ice-cream and two spoons in it. She handed me one and we started to eat, melting in the glory of the creation called ice-cream.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! I've been writing it all day… (: Sarah will become a very important character later so remember the name… **

**Leave me a REVIEW please! ;) **

**Lily x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Starbucks.**

**Damon: And I was hardly in that chapter. **

**LilyCullenSalvatore96 [LilyPad]: Shut up. I heard you talking bad about Edward Cullen a few chapters ago…**

**Lily: Oh yeah, he did. He dissed him bad.**

**Damon: Are you talking about that sparkling in the sun 'vegetarian' loser pathetic excuse for a vampire? *smirks***

**Lily and LilyPad: HE IS NOT! He is a gorgeously sexy sparkling in the sun awesome totally hot dreamy vampire god!**

**Damon: *snorts* yeah right… He's sexier than me?**

**Lily: Er….**

**LilyPad: Ummmm….**

**Damon: Didn't think so….**

**LilyPad: But he's like a perfect Adonis with his copper hair-**

**Lily: dreamy topaz eyes (previously green) and his crooked smile…**

**LilyPad: Yes, that sexy crooked smile that just says kiss me!**

**Damon: How can a smile say that? *dubiously***

**Lily: Wouldn't you like to know? *smirks***

**LilyPad: You know nothing…. Nada… zip….zilch… gettit?**

**Damon: Me?**

**Lily and LilyPad: No me! *burst out laughing***

**Damon: You two are weird.**

**LilyPad: Shut up, you don't even sparkle!**

**Lily: Stupid non sparkling evil blood sucking vampire…**

**LilyPad: agreed :P Let's go discuss how hot Edward is…**

**Lily: Totally! Hope you guys enjoyed this…**

***walk off singing 'I'm in Love with a Vampire' by Saving Jane***

**Damon: Strange, strange Lily's. Who in their right mind would think Edward is hotter than me? *shoots them a dazzling smile then winks* See you guys next time! **


	14. New Story

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry this is not an update, but I just needed to get your opinions. I am working on updating each of my stories by the weekend, so hang in there! (:**

**Because some of my stories only have a few chapters left, I am thinking of writing another story and I need your help! **

**Here are the ideas:**

**1) Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**2) Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**3)I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**4)Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**5)The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon... **

**6)The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**8) A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon.**

**9)You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon. **

**10) Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**Okay, so those are the ideas. Here is what you do… LEAVE ME A REVIEW with your fave 3 numbers and I will tally them all up and write the most popular first, then the rest… I WILL be writing them all so yeah, if your fave isn't most popular, then I will write it soon don't worry!…. **

**Thank you and thanks for your help (:**

**Lily **


	15. The Apology Note

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 13- The Apology Note**

**A/N: This is way overdue, I'm so sorry and I know that! The results for the winner story will be revealed soon so keep your eyes peeled. Thanks to all those who reviewed on the previous chapter(s), you know who you are ;) **

**Enjoy this, **

**Lily (:**

**

* * *

**

I woke up on the table for the second time this morning. I'd been exhausted thanks to studying most of the night for a Laws of The Union test I had in a few hours, fueled only on caffeine in the form of Starbucks coffee cups. They were scattered all over the dining table. Caroline had given up studying a little after 11 but I'd kept at it until 3 in the morning. Now, it was 7:30 but I didn't have classes till later on, so I was revising so that I wouldn't fail another test.

I grabbed the cup of coffee that was still half full and took a long sip of it before staring back at my book. I'd memorized the look of the pale white pages with tiny black writing on them and I tried to remember why I'd picked such a challenging major. Law was no piece of cake.

I was startled out of tired concentration by the ringing of my cell phone. I grabbed it and answered right away, "Hi," I said sleepily into it. I pressed it to my ear and leaned back against the chair.

"Hey Bonnie, its Damon. How are you?" His voice was way too bright and energetic for my liking; he'd probably gotten way more sleep than I had.

"I'm fine, tired from studying though," I groaned, tiredly.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Damon said, in a quiet voice, "But Andie and I decided we wanted to double with you and the new bf. I want to meet the Damon Salvatore replacement. He better be awesome,"

"Har Har," I spoke drily, "Very funny. I'd love to though. How about the cinema tonight?" I asked, remembering my date with Stefan. It would be like hitting two birds with one rock. Or was it two rocks with one bird? I was too tired to remember.

"Great. Is 8 okay?" He asked, sounding pleased that I'd agreed.

"Sure, see you then," I hung up and instantly felt a little sick in the stomach. Did I really want Damon to meet Stefan? What if he messed things up with him like he had with Tyler? Stefan was one of the best guys I'd ever dated and I wanted to make it last a little longer with him.

I turned back to my book, propping it up on the table as I started to read again through the lecture. I heard the opening of a door and the clip clop of Caroline's heels banging against the laminate flooring. She was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans and a colorful tank top, her bag slung over the side of her body. She clutched a notebook to her chest.

"Why are you not dressed?" She asked, gesturing to my Tom and Jerry pajamas.

"I don't have classes till 1," I murmured, looking away from the book.

"Lucky you. Well, I'll see you on the flip side then," Caroline laughed before waving at me and making her way out of the door. I was too tired to even lock up behind her. I turned to the book for the umpteenth time, feeling bored out of my mind.

I slouched down onto the table, intending to close my eyes for only a few seconds, however when my hand slammed onto my coffee cup exactly 3 and a half hours later, spilling it over the table and onto my hands. I jerked upright, crying out in disgust as I moved to mop up the spilt coffee. I grabbed a dishrag and wiped the table so it was squeaky clean. I couldn't believe that I'd wasted almost 4 hours of quality studying time.

I wiped my eyes tiredly and decided to go change my clothes so that I could maybe refresh myself before class. I quickly changed into a green cashmere sweater, a knee length jeans skirt and some cute brown boots Elena had bought for me on my birthday last year; they were designer, Christian Louboutin. I brushed my hair back and smoothed it down my back, clipping my fringe back with a green barrette. I added make up so I looked natural then headed out of my room just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

I hurried towards it, taking a peek at my watch. It was little after 11: 30 by now so I wondered who it could be. I looked through the peep whole remembering my mom warning me about always doing so and smiled as I noted Damon leaning against the doorframe clad in a black leather jacket, black jeans and a Metallica shirt. I flung open the door, and let him in.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, offering him a playful smile as I closed the door behind him. I led him into the living room area, and we sat down on armchairs beside one another.

"What a warm welcome," Damon noted, teasingly. He reached forward to ruffle my hair and I pulled back uneasily.

"You just surprised me; we're still on for the movie, right?" I asked, looking down at the ground.

"Yes, why? Are you trying to get out of it or something?" Damon smirked, looking a little amused.

"No, I just wanted to make sure I wasn't going to have to kick your sorry butt for blowing us off," I replied snippily, angry at his comment.

Damon held his hands up, "Whoa, down tiger. I don't have a lot of time so I'll make this quick. Elena passed by my apartment and gave me this note to give to you," He held out an envelope with the word 'Bonnie' written on the front in Elena's neat handwriting. I took it from him, curiously.

"Did she say what it said?" I asked, flipping it to the back but it was empty.

"No, and don't worry, I didn't look," Damon got up, smiling cheekily.

I stood up too, "You'd better not have. So why are you in such a hurry?" I asked, watching as he made his way towards the door.

"Well, I actually have a class now; I'm already late," Damon looked naughty as he shot me another smirk.

"Oh well, then you'd best be off," I muttered.

Damon nodded, "See you tonight. I know you can't wait," He winked at me then before leaving, closing the door firmly behind him.

I rolled my eyes as I looked at the closed door. I turned to the paper in my hands, eyeing it with interest. I tore open the envelope and saw a pink sticky note inside it with a few sentences on it:

_Bonnie, I've been a big bitch. You're my best friend and I shouldn't have let a guy-no matter how hot he may be- get between us. I've been the worst best friend ever, and I miss you. Aimee's no you, Bonnie Bennett. I'm so sorry; if you forgive me, call me on my number. I'd love to hear from you._

_Remember, Sisters before Misters… Chicks before dicks._

_Love, Elena_

I sighed, tossing the paper into the trash can and sitting down at the dining table. Should I forgive her? Should I not? She sounded genuine in her note and to be honest, I missed Elena Gilbert. I loved Caroline and all but Elena and I had been through too much together to let go of her completely. I picked up my cell phone and dialed the number of my ex-best friend, knowing I would have called her sooner or later.

"Hi," Elena's voice was quiet on the receiving end of the phone.

"Elena, hi it's Bonnie. I got your note," I stated.

"Hey Bonnie! You called!" Elena sounded happy, "Does that mean you forgive me?"

"I guess so. We shouldn't have let a guy come between us," I told her, smiling because of how happy she sounded to have heard from me.

"Damn straight. Two guys, actually. I didn't tell you about my ex-fiancé," Elena sounded sheepish.

"Damon told me about him; Dick was it?" I couldn't help but blurt out.

"Yes, I should have told you about him," She pointed out, a little sadly.

"Let's just forget the past and start again," I suggested.

"Good idea, do you have classes today?" She asked, sounding pleased at my suggestion.

"Yes, I have a test. I've been studying for hours," I informed her.

"Oh, well good luck," Elena said, "I don't have Uni today. I have a couple of tests tomorrow though, before spring break and all that,"

"Well, you study hard," I informed her, sounding very much like my mother.

"I'll try. We have to meet up soon, Bon." She persisted.

"Soon," I agreed, about to hang up.

"Okay, well later,"

"Bye,"

"Wait Bonnie," Elena cried, sounding desperate.

"What?"

"I missed you, sister," She said, before hanging up.

I hung up too, placing the phone into my pocket. I smiled to myself, happy that Elena and I had sort of made up or reached a compromise or something. At least I didn't have anyone who hated me anymore, unless Aimee Bradley did. I looked at my watch, noting I had about 20 minutes before my first class. I sighed and gathered my things into my bag, before hurrying out towards the subway, so I wouldn't be late for class. I crossed my fingers, hoping that I would do well in the test, and also that the double date at the cinema would go well.

* * *

**A/N: Super short, I know! But at least it's an update. I'm swamped with homework this weekend and I need to be studying… which I wasn't while I was writing this (obviously)….**

**REVIEW please, it gives me inspiration!**

**Lily (:**

**Pretty Little Vampires: Well this update certainly took you long enough.**

**Lily: So what? I was busy…**

**Pretty Little Vampires: What could possibly be more important than updating fanfiction?**

**Damon: ME!**

**Lily: *rolls eyes* Why do you keep popping up out of thin air? It's creepy..**

**Pretty Little Vampires: Well, he is a vampire.**

**Damon: An evil unveil unvampire vampire undead dead unperson person…**

**Lily+ PLV: Huh?**

**Damon: You need to have a certain level of intelligence to understand what Im saying.**

**Pretty Little Vampires: Whatever, well, Lily was just saying that schoolwork is more important than fanfiction and YOU!**

**Damon: *grabs Lily from shirt and holds her up* What the… you little…? *trails off***

**Lily: *pushes him off* What am I supposed to do? I have to maintain my grades you know… Thanks a lot PLV, I thought you were my friend.**

**Pretty Little Vampires: I am your friend…**

**Damon: NOTHING is more important than me! **

**Agree? **


	16. Double Date

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 14- Double Date**

"Are you sure this date of yours is coming?" Damon asked me, at the movie theatre that night. We were sitting in a café outside the cinema where Stefan was scheduled to come. Andie was with us, looking impatiently at her cell phone every five seconds. The movie was due to start in 15 minutes, and Stefan was still a no-show.

"Yes, he wouldn't stand me up," I bit my lip, hoping my words were true. Every minute that went by made me worried that he might blow me off and then make me look real bad in front of Damon and Andie. Stefan wouldn't do that to me though, I knew it. _Are you sure? _A small voice in my mind asked me. I pushed it away, ignoring its asinine claims.

Damon gave his mediocre smirk and turned to chat to Andie about something about their university campus. I tried dialing Stefan on his cell phone, but the number was busy. What exactly was going on? I leaned down onto the table, closing my eyes, before sitting up again.

I grinned as I saw Stefan enter the café. I waved him over and Damon's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as he saw him approach the table. I got up and gave Stefan a big hug, and then walked him back to the table. Damon's eyes were bulging out of their sockets but Andie looked unfazed.

"Guys, this is Stefan. Stefan this is Damon and Andie," I made the introductions, aware of how both Stefan and Damon were staring at eachother.

"Hello brother," Damon's look of surprise vanished into one of his usual cockiness.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked, looking between the both of them.

"This is my younger brother Stefan," Damon said, "I can't believe you didn't recognize him; you met him before,"

"Only once," Stefan confirmed, as he slipped his arm around my waist.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I demanded, annoyed a little that I'd been in the dark. So that was why Stefan looked a little familiar. I'd never thought to ask him for his surname. Or had I and I'd completely forgotten about Damon's surname? I realized with a smirk that Damon was Stefan's jerk ass brother Matt and Caroline were talking about.

"I wanted to see if you'd remember," Stefan teased.

"I'm sorry to ruin this moment, but the movie's starting," Andie said, getting up and taking Damon's hand.

I shot a glare at her back, "Come on, then," I muttered as we walked over to the theatre.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I totally loved that movie," Andie exclaimed, talking about Sucker Punch which we'd gone to see thanks to her recommendation.

"I didn't mind it, but that Vanessa was smoking hot," Damon said, wiggling his eyebrows. Andie was too high to care.

Stefan just wrapped his arm around my shoulder. He'd fallen asleep 5 minutes into the movie, claiming that he woke up early because he had a test. I think he just found the movie boring.

"I'm hungry, can we go eat?" Stefan asked, looking towards the food shops with longing.

Damon laughed at his brother, and we all ended up eating at Papa Johns because the pizza was pretty damn good. We got a Double Cheese and a Meat Feast because Andie didn't like eating meat because it 'made her butt fat'- her words, not mine.

"So when did you and Bonnie meet?" Andie asked, trying to make conversation with Stefan and me.

"We go to the same gym," Stefan informed her, hugging me close to him.

I heard Damon grit his teeth, and looked up at him and saw he had an uneasy expression on his face. It turned to a brief smile as he saw me looking, then the look on his face became challenging as he turned back to his brother.

"Do you know what Bonnie's favorite color is?" Damon asked him, taking a bite of pizza and waiting for his answer.

"Pink?" Stefan asked, because that was the color shirt I had on. I'd changed from the green cashmere sweater when I found out how warm a day it was.

"No, aquamarine," Damon replied, "What about her favorite animal?"

"Cat?" Stefan tried again, failing hopelessly.

"Nope, Chihuahua," Damon smiled smugly, "Favorite state?"

"Mmmmm, Los Angeles?" Stefan replied.

"No, Florida," Damon replied, "What about-,"

I held my hand up to cut him off, "Enough about me. Andie, tell us about yourself," I pleaded, feeling some sort of rivalry between the two brothers. Damon looked disappointed and kept his eyes on me as his girlfriend began to speak.

"Well, I was a cheerleader in High School. I went to Thomas Jefferson High, and I graduated a few years ago. I started college at UCLA but wanted a more challenging program so I enrolled here also because my sister, Mandy, goes to High School here. She's a nerd of some sort so she goes to this special school for overachievers," She explained, as she took a tiny bite of pizza before wiping her mouth on a tissue.

"Cool," I said, before my cell phone started to ring. It was Caroline so I picked up right away.

"Hey," I called into it.

"Yello, look Bonnie, I know you're on your date and all, but I forgot my key and I'm kind of locked out. Lexie and David are out and I'm just sitting on the stairs in the cold. Could you come open for me? I have a test to study for," Caroline's voice was pleading, and I could hear her sort of shiver as she talked.

"Caroline, why would you forget your key?" I reprimanded.

"I'm sorry, mommy. I was being irresponsible," She teased, jokily then her tone turned serious, "Please,"

I nodded, "I'll be there in five," I murmured. I then looked at my friends.

"I have to leave. Caroline needs me," I got up, placing enough money on the table for my half of one of the pizzas.

"I'll come take you home," Stefan suggested, jumping up.

"I could take you home… if you wanted," Damon offered, standing up too.

"No, it's fine. You take Andie home. Stefan can accompany me," I muttered, noticing his face go hard. Could he possibly be jealous? I smirked at that thought. Then Stefan slipped his arm around me and left some money before we headed out of the store, telling Damon we'd call him later. As for Andie, she could go to hell…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks for coming, guys," Caroline exclaimed as we started up the steps towards the apartment. She was in fact sitting on the stairs looking very much like a tired and lost puppy. Her blue eyes lit up as she saw us coming, and I smiled at her.

"Well, I wanted to leave you locked out, but Bonnie insisted we come," Stefan teased as we passed by her. She hopped up and I opened the door and let all three of us in.

"You are a bad friend," She prodded Stefan in the chest, before turning to me, "I love you!" She exclaimed, hugging me close before letting go.

"I'll leave you guys then," She waggled her eyebrows and ran off into her room before anyone could say a thing.

"Do you want to stay?" I asked Stefan, my hand on the door.

Stefan nodded, his green eyes happy. "Can I?" He asked, and I let him by, closing the door behind him.

"No, I just asked you to give you false dreams," I joked, causing him to pick me up and tickle me. I was still laughing when he dumped me on the couch.

He sat down beside me and we switched on the TV, turning to whatever movie we could find. I put my head on Stefan's lap, and snuggled up to him, feeling that I really cared about him. But I couldn't stop thinking of Damon the whole movie through. He was special to me and he always would be. Even thoughts of him being jealous made me intensely happy because I still had feelings for him. I still loved him. The letters I wrote to him proved that.

As the credits rolled onto the screen, I jumped up to go to the bathroom. I did my business, then hurried to the kitchen to grab us some drinks. I found a carton of fresh orange juice and filled two glasses before getting a packet of biscuits and walking through to Stefan.

I handed him a glass and he smiled at me, "You sure took long enough," He teased, taking a big sip of the juice.

Suddenly, my cell phone rang. I grabbed it, checking the caller ID to find it was Damon. I picked up, and placed the biscuits and stuff on the table so that Stefan could have from it.

"Hey Damon, miss me already?" I joked, placing the phone to the side of my head and leaning against Stefan.

"Of course, Bon Bon. You know the day after tomorrow we start Spring Break right?" He asked.

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, Andie got 4 tickets in the mail from her Mom to go to California for a few days in the break and she wants us to come with her. You, me and Stefan. She doesn't have any friends," Damon informed me, sounding a little sad at the discovery.

"Umm, I don't know," I muttered, though what I wanted more than anything was to go visit my dad. I hardly saw him and this would mean the world to me and to him of course.

"Well, ask Stefan and tell me,"

"Fine," I paused, "One second," I pushed the phone away and turned to Stefan. "Stef, how would you feel about going to Cali for spring break for a few days?"

Stefan shrugged, "Sounds good, I'll get to see you in a bikini," He winked at me and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Stefan says okay," I told Damon.

"Is Stefan there with you?" Damon's voice came across harsh and annoyed.

"Yes, is there a problem with that?" I demanded, annoyance bursting up in me.

Damon sighed, "No, I guess I'll see you later then; the flight will be tomorrow night" He muttered, before hanging up.

"Good bye," I hung up and turned to Stefan who had gotten up.

"Where are you going?"

"If I'm travelling, I have to go study," He said, pulling me up so I was standing in front of him.

"Okay, I guess," I smiled, and led him to the door.

"When's the flight?"

"Tomorrow night," I repeated Damon's words and Stefan nodded as he opened the door. I waved to him, as he started out of the door, before turning back and suddenly coming close to me.

"I have to do this," He muttered, before pressing his lips to mine in a short, sweet kiss. Then he ran down the stairs. I touched my lips, feeling that the kiss was sweet and nice but nothing like the fireworks I felt when I kissed Damon. Did this mean something? Was my body trying to tell me something?

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter. I love your support so thank you (: The next chapter will include Bonnie shopping with Caroline, Bonnie calling up her dad with the news and much much more…**

**Leave me a REVIEW with what you thought! Is Damon really jealous?**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	17. Shopping For Cali

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 15- Shopping for Cali**

"Wake up, rise and shine!" A bright voice broke me out of my deep sleep. I'd been dreaming of Stefan and Damon ironically enough. It was some sort of complex dream and although I couldn't remember much about it, I remembered it was one of those dreams that were so confusing; they woke you up with a splitting headache.

"Go'way," I mumbled, pulling the cover over my head and tucking my body into a tight ball. I kept my eyes closed, trying to lull myself back into sleep.

"I won't go away! We have a big day at the mall ahead of us," The voice complained; a voice I now recognized as Caroline's. Then suddenly the cover was tugged off of me and I was left in my pajama bottoms and light pink tank top. I opened my eyes groggily and peered up at my new roommate who was already dressed in a white miniskirt and a gray camisole with white patterns on it. She was holding a cup from Starbucks in her hand.

I sat up quickly and took it from her, the smell of the Caramel Macchiato melting away all my senses. She giggled and sat down at the end of my bed, watching as I started glugging from the drink, my mind slowly unknotting itself from the headache I had.

"So I was thinking we hit Forever21 first then we can go on to JC Penney then..." She continued talking and I just sipped my drink, slowly coming back into consciousness.

"Wait a second," I said when I was done with my drink, "Why are we going shopping again?"

"For your Cali trip, duh. You told me about it yesterday and how you wanted me to help you get clothes for it cause you didn't have any decent summer clothes," Caroline beamed at me, but my mind was blank.

"I did?"

"Yes, you did. When we were sitting on the couch…. Oh forget it, you were probably half asleep," She got up off the bed and straightened her clothes. Then she walked over to my desk and threw an energy bar at me.

"Get ready cause in 20 minutes Matt is coming to pick us up," Caroline sang, tossing her hair over her shoulder and starting out of the room.

"Why is Matt taking us?"

"Would you rather we took public transportation?" She winced as if the underground or a taxi was the worst thing that could happen to her.

I just rolled my eyes, "I'll be ready," I told her and she grinned at me, before waving and hurrying out of the room. _Strange girl. _I thought to myself.

I then hopped off of the bed, taking a bite of the energy bar before I walked into the bathroom to start getting ready for our big shopping trip. From what Caroline had planned, it sounded like it was going to be a very long one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Nu-uh….No way…. That swimsuit gives granny suit a whole new definition," Caroline exclaimed from where she was sitting on the chair outside the dressing room. I was modeling swimsuits for her to choose from but so far none of the ones I'd chosen had been satisfactory enough for her.

"But I like it," I pointed out, looking in the mirror that had been set up to one side. Luckily no one else was in the dressing room area. I looked at the black one piece suit I picked out which had a medium swooping neckline.

"It's lame," Caroline cried, before getting up and rushing out of the room. I scratched my head and sighed, leaning against the mirror as I waited for her to return. She came back with a bunch of bikinis and a tankini. She flung them at me and practically pushed me back into the stall.

I changed into the first one; a khaki bikini with all sorts of different colored flowers on it. I had to admit, I looked pretty good in it. I came out to Caroline and gave her a little twirl.

She jumped up, clapping. She ran over and hugged me, before twirling me around. "Now that's what I'm talking about," She informed me, looking pleased. "Next," She exclaimed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours and very many credit card transactions later, Caroline and I were sitting in the food court of the mall with Matt. Caroline was still gushing over the clothes we had bought, insisting I would be the hottest girl in California. I told her I already had Stefan and I didn't need to impress anyone else, though that was a slight lie. There was a small part inside of me that longed to impress Damon and make his jaw drop; a part inside me that wanted to make him jealous.

"These pink rhinestone flip flops really bring out the sparkle in your eyes, right Matt?" Caroline held up the flip flop in front of her boyfriend, causing a few people to look over. She didn't look like she cared. I simpered back, turning away from my crazy friend. Matt was too busy stuffing his cheeseburger into his mouth to care.

"Right, Matt?" Caroline repeated, her eyes flashing with the determination they sometimes possessed when she was passionate about something. She was passionate about…. Flip flops now?

"Sure, Caroline," Matt burst out between bites of burger. He looked tired and bored and I instantly felt sorry for him for being caught in this girl talk. I had offered for him to go home and we could just take public transport back but Caroline and Matt had both disagreed.

I stuffed my last French fry into my mouth and looked around the food court. Suddenly Elena passed, walking with a few shopping bags and a brown haired guy with light brown eyes on her arm. She smiled as she passed by, slowing down and coming over.

"Bonnie, hey!" She exclaimed, looking pleased to see me.

I hopped out of my seat, remembering that our friendship was still on new grounds. I smiled at her, "Hiya Elena," I replied, my eyes scanning her new friend briefly.

"This is my new boyfriend, Stevie," She beamed, gesturing to the guy beside her who I noticed was carrying the rest of her bags.

He nodded at me, "Hey,"

"Nice. How are you doing?" I replied, wondering how she'd gotten another boyfriend in such short time. She surely didn't waste any time.

"I'm great. I can't wait for Spring break. Do you have any plans?" Elena asked, her eyes sparkling with anticipation.

"Actually, yes. I'm going to visit Sarah and my dad in California," I said, feeling actually very excited at the fact that I would see my dad after not seeing him for a while. I missed Sarah very much too.

"Damon mentioned he was heading up there too. Are you by any chance-" Her eyes glinted with some unknown emotion.

"Yes, we are. And Stefan his brother who is actually my boyfriend now and Damon's new girlfriend, Andie," I explained to her, and her eyes lit up with recognition.

"Stefan's that hottie we saw at the gym, right?" She demanded, and Stevie tightened his arm around her waist, looking protective.

"Yeah, he is," My voice portrayed a smug tone that I hadn't meant to use but thankfully, Elena didn't notice it.

Stevie whispered something to her then and I looked away, giving them a moment's privacy in case they needed it. Elena touched my hand.

"Well, we have to go. Stevie's mom is waiting for us. I'm invited to eat lunch at theirs," She explained to me, gesturing to her boyfriend.

"Okay…. Well, um, have fun," I said, smiling at her and feeling a little sad that our relationship seemed kind of strange. Before, I used to know everything about her and she knew everything about me. Or at least everything, I mean.

"You too. Have a great time in Cali. When you come back, call me and we can meet up," Elena suggested, before giving me a brief one armed hug and rushing off with Stevie, who nodded to me one more time. Was that the only thing he could do? That and whisper?

I headed back to the table where Caroline and Matt had finished up eating and were sharing a milkshake. "What did Elena want?" Caroline asked, looking sort of interested.

"Nothing much. Hi/bye, that sort of thing," I told her, sinking back into the seat. I finished up my fries and then gulped down my orange juice behind it.

"What time is your flight, Bonnie?" Matt asked.

I scrunched my forehead, trying to remember what time the flight was exactly. "Um…. 9, I think." I mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Then we'd better get going if we're going to have enough time to pack," Caroline reminded me, getting up.

I nodded, remembering how I hadn't even started packing my clothes for the trip and we were due to board the flight in 4 hours. We started out of the mall, the million shopping bags we'd bought in our hands. I wondered how I was going to fit them all in my suitcase.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Dear Ex-Jerk._

_I'm so confused. I care so much about Stefan but do I love him? Do I love him as much as I loved you? I don't know…. Only time will tell… _

_Your actions when I'm around you both are different. I told Caroline about them and she says you're jealous, but that can't be the truth. You really like Andie. I know you do. Even though you wanted to be with me before, that was before you met Andie, before you fell for her._

_I don't like Andie. I think she's an annoying bitch. Is it selfish that I'm taking advantage of her for tickets? I don't actually mind her but sometimes she can be a little impulsive. I wonder why she doesn't have any friends. _

_Elena's acting weird too. Sure I don't expect us to be the best of friends right away again, but she's not being herself. And since when does she get a boyfriend in 5 minutes? That irritates me even though I don't know why. Maybe it's cause I spent a few months boyfriendless before I met Stefan. Either way, it's pissing me off. Maybe it's that time of month again…_

_Now, I have to go put the final touches on my suitcase before Caroline comes to yell at me about writing letters to Damon again. When I told her about it, she said she understood but she thought it was weird. I don't. I find it special. _

_Oh, and I have to call Sarah and my dad and tell them I'm coming too._

_Love,_

_Bonnie xx_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I zipped my bag with a final huff and picked my phone up from on the dresser. I was strongly in need of a caffeine boost but I had to call both Sarah and my father or I would forget to do so later on. Besides, Damon was coming to pick me up soon for the flight. We would all be going to the airport together in Damon's car as decided earlier.

I dialed Sarah's number first because she was my old best friend and all that. She picked up after the first ring.

"Yo, Bonnie! Is that you?" She demanded, her voice excited.

"Yes, it is, Ara," I said, using her old nickname.

"How are you? I miss you so damn much," She exclaimed, and I knew her green-blue eyes would be sparkling with happiness as she clutched the phone to her ear.

"I miss you more. Guess what, Ara? I have some fabtastic news," I said, slowly as not to give anything away.

"What? Did you finally break up with that asshole of a boyfriend of yours?" She asked, speaking of Damon. I'd told her once about him, but I guess I hadn't told her about the breakup.

"Yes, but that isn't the news. I'm coming to visit you guys tomorrow," I exclaimed, and I was met with a high pitched squeal on the other side.

"Oh my god, seriously, Bon? You're _kidding_?" She practically screamed.

"No, I'm not," Then I told her the details of my flight and she promised to meet us at the airport.

"Well, I have to go cause I need to call Daddy and also," I peered down at my watch, "I'm almost late for getting ready,"

"Okay, well, I'll tell your dad so you can go get dressed. I can't wait to see you, Caramel Crème," She sang, using one of our old nicknames.

"You too, Fudge Muffin. I love you," I hung up then, smiling at the fact that I would see my old friend. I missed her a lot and we certainly had a lot of catching up to do. I then walked over my wardrobe to pull out some comfy travel clothes to wear for the flight and started to get ready before Damon called me complaining about me being late. Sometimes he was worse than a girl on PMS.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

An hour later, I was dressed in comfy light blue jeans and a green tank top. My hair was brushed and pulled back so as not to irritate me. I was sitting next to Caroline on the couch and we were waiting for Damon to call and tell us that the car was downstairs. Caroline had plans to go to a Spring Break party with Matt in a couple of hours and she'd halted her preparations to see me off.

My cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up, checking it.

_Have a safe flight and a great time in Cali, hun. Call me when you get back! Elena xxx_

I typed a quick reply with a 'thank you and I'll try' before turning back to Caroline and sighing.

"Was that Damon?" She asked, pushing blonde hair nonchalantly out of her eyes.

"Nope. It was Elena, wishing me a good flight and a great time," I informed her, placing the cell phone onto the coffee table and squeezing my hands together in an effort to pass the time. Why was Damon so late?

"I'm glad you guys are friends again," Caroline replied, a genuine smile on her face. I smiled back at her, knowing I loved her because of her positive attitude and her plain out awesomeness.

"Me too. Being enemies with Elena Gilbert is awkward," I muttered, just as my cell phone started to ring. Damon's number.

"Finally!" I exclaimed, jumping up and grabbing the phone. I pressed reject, knowing he was downstairs and turned to Caroline, whose eyes had become tear filled for some reason. She flung her arms around me and gave me a big, warm hug.

I hugged her back, "Are you crying, Caroline?" I demanded, once I'd pulled back.

Caroline wiped her shiny eyes, "No…. yes…. I'm going to miss you," she cried, sniffing a little.

I laughed, "It's only a few days. I'll be back to bug the hell out of you before you know it," I informed her, causing her to smile.

She squeezed my hand. "I love you, Bonnie Bennett. You're my best friend," She exclaimed, her blue eyes boring into me with honesty.

"You too," I replied, as I put my handbag on and then started dragging my suitcase along slowly but surely, making sure as not to tip it over.

"Have a great time! Don't be a stranger," She pleaded, and I shook my head.

"I'll call you every day," I promised, giving her one last quick hug and leaving her sniveling in the apartment. I made my way down the steps, dragging the bag down with me. I was at the entrance in a few minutes.

A car I assumed was Damon's was parked around the blocks. It was obviously rented because Damon didn't have a car while we were dating. Or maybe he had bought it. I didn't know of his financial issues anymore. Stefan jumped out of the car when he saw me and helped me load my bag into the boot of the car along with their bags. I noticed there were 4 pink suitcases that looked like they belonged to Andie because it was pretty obvious they weren't Damon or Stefan's. How many suitcases did the chick need?

He then took my hand and squeezed it. "How are you?" He asked, that warm look in his eyes that made me go weak in the knees.

I nodded, "I'm great, yourself?" I replied, smiling at him.

He smiled back, "Pretty awesome now," He touched my cheek lightly and was just about to lean in for a kiss when the horn of the car sounded. Damon peeked his head out of the drivers seat window looking pissed off.

"Get in the car! You already wasted enough time, Bennett," He yelled, aggravated.

I rolled my eyes and taking Stefan's hand, we got into the car. Andie smiled at me from the front seat giving me a little wave though it all seemed very superficial to me. I returned the gestures with just as much plasticity. Damon started the engine, and I fastened my seatbelt and leaned my head on Stefan's shoulder.

"Don't tell me I wasted time. You're the one who was late," I informed Damon, a few seconds later.

"It's not my fault Stefan took a million years to get his stuff together. I mean, you'd think a straight guy wouldn't take that much time packing a suitcase," Damon rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan replied, shooting a glare at his brother.

Damon just chuckled, "And where have you been for the last 5 minutes? I called you 5 minutes ago," He repeated, looking at me for a split second before turning back to the road.

"Keep your eyes on the road, Dae," Andie pleaded of him, looking out of the window.

Damon ignored her, looking out the other side.

"I was saying bye to Caroline. She got very emotional," I informed them all.

"Yeah, she does that. She gets very attached. But we love her," Stefan assured me, rubbing my back gently in a way that was intensely comforting.

"Speak for yourself," Damon muttered.

"Damon, we both know you had feelings for her. You guys dated long enough." Stefan replied, shooting his brother a teasing look.

Damon glared at him, an ice cold glare that could freeze you in place. Stefan however was unfazed, used to his brother's antics. "That was a long time ago," He grumbled, his face expressionless.

"Yeah, whatever," Stefan replied, smiling because he knew he'd hit a sore spot.

"Wait a second, you dated Caroline?" I asked, unable to believe it.

"No more talking in this matter. End of story," Damon snapped, and I recoiled into Stefan immediately at his sharp tone. He'd never used that tone when speaking to me before. It hurt.

"Don't talk to Bonnie that way," Stefan replied, just as harshly to his brother.

Damon ignored him, keeping his eyes on the road. He didn't speak again until we reached the airport

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is way overdue. I'm sorry a million times, I truly am. I hope you liked it because I had very much fun writing it and please leave a review. I'm thankful to all who reviewed on the last chapter, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting!**

**REVIEW!**

**Lily (: xx **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Or anything else that came up that's known.**


	18. Back Home

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 16- ****Back Home**

"So you dated Caroline?" I asked, as I pulled up the seat next to Damon's. We were in the café waiting for our flight. Andie had dragged Stefan off to go shopping. Actually, first she'd tried to drag Damon but after she'd given up hope trying to convince him, she, after taking my consent, took Stefan with her instead.

"Yes, so what?" Damon's eyes didn't leave the cheese sandwich he was eating. I took a bite of his muffin, and he didn't even bat an eyelid.

"You never told me," I replied, and his dazzling blue eyes met mine for a second, looking bored and kind of confused at the same time.

"I didn't think it was important," He murmured.

"Tell me about what happened. Why did you break up?" I asked, curiously, as I nibbled on the muffin. He snatched it from me and took a big bite before handing it back to me.

I rolled my eyes at his actions and he groaned. "Do I have to?" He demanded, running a hand through his gorgeous soft black hair that I'd loved running my hand through when we were dating. I longed for that time. I'd lost my chance.

"Yes," I replied, putting my muffin down and looking at him expectantly.

He nodded, before he looked up to his right for a second, as if recalling what had happened."Yeah, it was senior year high school. She was head cheerleader; I was captain of the basketball team. We'd been friends forever so everyone expected us to give dating a try. We did but it lasted only a few months. It would have lasted less if it was my choice," He muttered, turning back to his food. He was such a boy.

"That's mean," I smacked him lightly.

"She was one of my best friends but me breaking up with her wrecked our friendship. It's ruined until today because of it," Damon continued as if I hadn't spoken.

"You're annoying when you ignore what I say," I commented, running a hand through wavy chocolate brown locks.

Damon looked up and met my muddy green eyes with his spectacular light blue ones. He didn't say anything and I was about to ask him what the heck he was doing when he said:

"You're cute all the time,"

Then he leaned towards me and swiftly covered his lips with my own, sending a spasm of emotions thundering through my body. I kissed him back without hesitation, giving in to my body's needs. My body needed Damon. I needed Damon. I_ loved_ Damon.

I pulled back a second later, remembering that I was dating Stefan and he was too nice for me to cheat on him. Damon was looking at me with a dazed look in his eyes that suddenly turned to smugness.

"What was that for?" I demanded, dumbfounded as I looked at his happy expression.

"I wanted to try something," Damon replied, before his eyes flitted to his watch and he hopped up.

"Is it time?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, we need to get going. Our flight is boarding in 5," He informed me as he left some money on the table, pulled my hand and started walking me towards the stores so we could tell Stefan and Andie that we had to go board our flight. I felt so guilty about the kiss but it was amazing. I wouldn't regret kissing Damon in a million years. That in itself was a crime.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think it might be better if I sit next to Bonnie because of us being old friends and all that," Damon suggested, as we approached our seats on the airplane.

Stefan scowled at him, "You've been sitting with her in Subway for like an hour while I was shopping," He snapped. Thankfully, Andie was out of earshot, trying to convince an air stewardess to let her take on 3 handbags instead of one.

"Well, she's your girlfriend. You have all the time in the world to hang out with her," Damon replied, an annoyed look on his face as he eyed his brother.

"Oh shut up. I know you'll be there annoying me every step of the way," Stefan replied. And on they went. I watched them like I was watching a ping pong match my head going from side to side. I was starting to get dizzy and every time I'd try to get a word in, either brother would snap at me to stay out of it, even though it was about me.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Andie asked, 10 minutes later when we were still standing in front of the seats.

"I'm sitting next to you," I took this as an opportunity to end their current feud. I knew neither of them would forgive me but I was sick of their bickering as if I wasn't even there. I took a surprised Andie's hand and pulled her onto the seat next to mine. She hauled her handbags into the compartment above the seats and slammed it shut.

I held my own hand bag up and slid past her, allowing her to take the window seat. She plugged in her iPod and started to sing along. I opened the compartment and tried to heave my bag in, but I couldn't reach and besides, I didn't have the strength to force the bag in when 3 of Andie's were already taking up most of the space.

I gave up after a few feeble tries, leaning against the seat. Damon and Stefan immediately came to my aid, fighting over my handbag. It would have been funny if I wasn't so sick and tired of what they were doing. At the end, Damon was the one who slid the bag in, closing the compartment behind him. He winked at me before he forced Stefan into the window seat and then slid into the chair behind mine.

_"Welcome to American Express. Please switch off all cell-phones and fasten all your seatbelts because we are about to take off. The team of American Express wishes you an enjoyable and comfortable trip to your destination," _The voice through the speakers clearly belonged to a squeaky air hostess, and I settled in my seat, fastening the seatbelt. I was about to switch off my phone when I received a text message.

_I can't stop thinking about our kiss ;) _

I rolled my eyes, knowing it was from Damon. I deleted it quickly and typed back one of my own:

_Shut up! Look, what happens in Subway stays in Subway, okay? _

I sent the message quickly and waited for a reply which came in a few seconds:

_You want me. You want me. __You loved the kiss._

I deleted his arrogant reply, and switched my cell phone off just as the air hostess came to yell at Damon for keeping his cell phone on. I resisted the urge to act like a four year old and stick my tongue out at him and point, laughing my head off at Damon like I used to do when I was a kid; instead, I turned to Andie who was watching me with a speculating look.

"What?" I asked her, feeling a little self conscious.

"You are so hard to figure out. Sometimes you're all fun and nice and other times you're more serious and stuff," She replied, unplugging her iPod and watching me.

"Hmm, yeah. It depends on who I'm with," I replied, shooting her a tiny smile as I tried to be nice to the girl who'd gotten me the free trip to see my father and best friend.

"I figured that. So you know, I was looking through this fashion magazine while you guys were fighting over the compartment thing and I found this dress that would really match your skin tone," She informed me, waving a magazine in my face. She prodded her finger on a lime green flowing dress that reached a little below the knees. I had to admit, I could see myself in it.

"It's pretty; I like it," I told her, looking at the dress, just as the airplane took off.

"Good. Do you know what would look great with it?" She asked, running a hand through her honey colored hair which she had made pin straight for the trip.

"Those golden and green flip flops!" Both of us announced in unison, laughing as we pointed at the picture of the flip flops.

"Great minds think alike," Andie noted, as she plugged one side of her iPod in, "Do you want to listen?"

"Sure," I took the headphone she offered me, "What are you listening to?"

"Taylor Swift," Andie replied, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "Awesome. That girl always knows what to say," I replied, feeling that Andie wasn't really as bad as I'd perceived her to be. She was merely misunderstood. And at that moment, I felt I'd truly gained a friend.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_"CARAMEL CRÈME!" _I heard her excited squeal before I saw her running towards me, all dark brown hair that was almost black flying behind her and brown eyes sparkling against her caramel colored skin.

I dragged my bag along with me and fell into her arms. "Fudge Muffin!" We hugged for a few seconds, before Sarah pulled back and looked at me.

"You look hot!" She exclaimed, eyeing my outfit and then touching my hair. She was dressed in a white jeans miniskirt, a light pink and white camouflage camisole with a scooping neckline and some pink sandals. Her long dark brown hair was as straight and flowing down her back as it had always been and her brown eyes glimmered with the mischief they always did against fudge colored skin.

"You don't look so bad yourself," I replied, just as Damon, Stefan and Andie arrived to stand with us.

Sarah winked at me, before walking to stand in front of Damon. "Why hello there! You must be the asshole," She sang, in the bold tone of voice she always used while talking to males. It was the reason she'd been dating since she was the tender age of 11 years old yet I hadn't acquired a boyfriend until I was 13.

Damon looked slightly bewildered but then he smirked. "Hello Sarah," He replied, knowing her name from the in depth descriptions I'd given him of her when he'd asked about my best childhood friend back when we were dating.

"Hi, welcome to California," She told Stefan, offering him her Hollywood smile.

He smiled back as kindly as he always did, "Thanks," He replied.

Sarah's eyes rested on Andie and then widened. "Oh my god, you're Andie Starr. You used to go to UCLA with me," She said, and Andie looked a little embarrassed.

"Yes, I moved to the NYC," Andie mumbled, her eyes begging Sarah of something.

"You're the one who was kicked out because you had the lowest grades the university has ever seen." Sarah exclaimed, causing a few onlookers to shoot her an annoyed look because of her loud voice.

Andie looked uncomfortable as she stared at the ground, so I intervened to help my new friend. "That's enough, Ara. Um, so where's dad?" I asked.

"He's waiting by the door so he can help you guys carry your luggage and stuff," She informed me, as she took me by the hand and started dragging me towards the door. Her arm then slipped around my waist and I hugged her again, realizing how much I missed her. I pulled my bag along with me and the rest of them followed, Damon winking at me when no one was looking.

My cheeks burned as I remembered our kiss and Sarah noticed. "Why are you blushing, Caramel Crème?" She asked, in a whisper.

"I'll tell you later," I replied, in a cheerful tone so that Stefan and Andie wouldn't get what was going on. Damon was chuckling his head off, noting my embarrassment.

We arrived at the door, and I noticed Dad's bald head by it. His green eyes lit up as he saw me, and I moved my bag so that Sarah was pulling it and handed her my handbag before jumping into his arms. He hugged me tightly, a few tears making their way out of his eyes.

"I missed you," I sang, taking in his familiar smell. He smelled of the beach and of the pine trees in our garden. He smelled of home.

"I missed you more, Bon Bon," Dad replied, as he held me close.

I pulled back and started making introductions. "Dad, this is Damon," I pointed to Damon whose smirk turned into a respectable smile. He shook my dad's hand steadily and nodded at him. "His brother, Stefan," I said, pointing to Stefan who looked more than a little nervous.

"And your boyfriend," Dad gave me a knowing look. I shot him a bewildered look and he gestured to Sarah who grinned at me. I rolled my eyes at her but couldn't help but smile at her behavior. "And this is Andie, my new friend," I pointed to Andie who was typing something into her blackberry. She looked up at me as I called her name.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," She replied, shaking his hand and offering a sweet smile.

"Great, so are you kids coming back to our ol' house?" Dad asked, his arm still around my waist. I leaned into his side, feeling as happy as I always did when I was around him.

"Um, we will go to our hotel to get settled in, but we'll be sure to come visit you," I said, before anyone else could answer.

Dad nodded, "I'll be waiting for you guys," He smiled, "How about a ride to the hotel?"

"That would be awesome… er, sir," Andie replied.

"Call me Sean," Dad replied, looking amused at her behavior. He took my bags and some of Andie's and then we started towards the car, Damon and Stefan taking the rest of the load with them. We stuffed the luggage in the car and Dad drove us to the hotel we were staying in; The Seaside Inn, a cute little hotel that I'd been to a couple of times as a kid to grab dinner in the hotel restaurant and stuff.

"I'll come and help you get settled in," Sarah suggested, as she slid beside me in the car. Stefan slipped in after her and then Damon. Andie got in the front next to my dad. We were pretty squashed but I was too psyched that I was back in California to care.

Sarah slipped her arm around Stefan's shoulder. "You'd better take care of Caramel Crème, bro," She warned him, and Stefan nodded, smiling a little at me.

"I will, I promise,"

I was the only one who saw Damon scowl and stare out of the window.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where should I put this?" Sarah held up one of my swimming suits with an approving look on her face.

"2nd drawer," I called, as I stuffed the last of my underwear into their drawer. We had finished unpacking my bags so that everything was in the wardrobe all tidied away.

"Well, we're done," Sarah sounded happy as she jumped down onto my and Stefan's bed. Andie had booked 2 rooms and since she was extremely enthusiastic to room with Damon, I was rooming with Stefan. Not that I wanted to room with Damon, but it annoyed me how attached to him she was acting.

"Whoohoo, have you seen Stefan?" I asked, looking around the room. He'd been unpacking his stuff too but he'd finished because he'd apparently brought half the amount of clothes I'd brought.

"Um, I think he's in the bathroom taking a shower," Sarah winked at me and I just rolled my eyes and listened. Sure enough there was the sound of running water.

"Well, we need to catch up so how about I head back with you," I suggested.

"Yes! Mom will be so pleased and so will the twins," She spoke about her little sister and brother who were twins. Sarah's dad had passed away when she was young, before I'd even met her.

"Okay, so I'll tell Stefan and get dressed and meet you down in the lobby in 5?" I suggested, smiling at her.

She smiled back, "Sure!" She cried, before running out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I quickly dressed in a purple and white minidress and some white flip flops, ran a brush through my hair and applied some natural make-up before I knocked on the door of the bathroom.

"One second," Stefan called, and I waited patiently by the door loading my purse with my cell phone, some make-up and my wallet. Stefan came out in Billabong board shorts and a gray tee-shirt. His hair was wet from the shower.

"Bonnie, you look beautiful. What's up?" He asked, coming over and wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him closely, smiling.

"Nothing much. Look I'm heading out with Sarah to catch up. I'll be back at night, I think," I informed him, and Stefan nodded.

"I like your friend," He noted, as I pulled back.

"Good, cause I'd kill you if you didn't," I teased, before grabbing my purse.

I kissed him briefly on the lips and he pulled me closer, making the kiss last longer. All through the kiss though, I couldn't stop thinking of Damon and our sensational kiss. Stefan's kiss was nothing compared to it.

"See you later," I sang, already wallowing in guilt as I made my way out of the door. I hurried down to the lobby to meet my friend, feeling happy that we were going to catch up. Maybe she could give me an honest opinion about what to do with Stefan and Damon and the dilemma I was in. Sarah Abuallail had always been a good problem solver.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sarah's little bungalow was the same as I'd always remembered it. Everything was decked out in feminine colors of pink, purple and yellow even though Jacob her little brother was now 7 years of age and should have had some sort of say in the décor. Her little sister Ella had him wrapped around her little finger though.

Ella, who had always been my favorite twin, jumped into my arms the second I passed through the door. I hugged her close to me, her long dark hair that was tied in a braid reminding me of Sarah when she was that age. The only difference between the twins and Sarah's appearance was that the twins had blue eyes which stood out against their caramel colored skin.

"Ella, how have you been?" I asked, placing her back on her feet.

"I'm great but Jacob's as annoying as usual, you know," She rolled her eyes and gestured towards her brother's room from which I could hear some sort of game music.

"I'll go get Mom and Jacob," Sarah suggested, leaving me with Ella as she hopped into the back rooms.

"So why don't you come visit more often?" Ella complained, yanking my hand and pulling me over to sit on the couch with her. She was watching Hannah Montana on Disney channel and I had to bite my lip to stop me from rolling my eyes.

"I'm in New York. It's a long way and all that," I explained to her.

"I want to go to New York. Will you take me, Bonnie?" Ella exclaimed, her blue eyes lighting up with hope.

"Sure, tell your mom and I'll take you," I replied, and she threw her arms around me once again.

"Thank you, thank you!"

"Bonnie, dear, how are you?" Sarah's mom, Nancy, exclaimed as she came in followed by Sarah and Jacob who was playing on his Gameboy. His eyes were glued to the tiny screen and nothing on earth could tear them away from it.

"I'm great, what about you?" I asked, jumping up and accepting the one armed hug Nancy offered me.

"I'm okay…. Tired with all the work and such but hanging on there. Jacob's a pain in the butt," She gestured towards her son but her eyes were filled with love for him.

"Hey!" Jacob cried out, annoyed at his mom who just giggled.

"How long are you staying in Cali?" Nancy asked me, curiously.

"Just a few days. I wanted to stay longer but I have college and stuff," I explained.

"Well, good luck with it all. I hope you come to visit again soon. Come say Hi to Bonnie, Jacob. Do you remember her?" Nancy asked.

"Of course, do you think I have Alzheimer mom?" Jacob complained, causing Sarah and Nancy to laugh and Ella to roll her eyes. "Hello Bonnie," His blue eyes met mine for a second before he ran out of the room.

"Boys and their gameboys," Nancy sighed, sounding tired.

"Yes, okay mom. Bonnie and I are going out to get ice-cream so we'll see ya around," Sarah exclaimed suddenly, taking my hand and dragging me out of the door and away from her family.

They waved at me and I waved back at them, feeling as jealous as I always did when I'd left Sarah's house.

"Urgh, glad that's over," Sarah complained as we started down the boardwalk towards the beach.

"I think your family's lovely," I replied, as she scoffed just as she always did. Sarah didn't know what she was taking for granted.

"Race you to the ice-cream stand?" Sarah asked her eyes lighting up as they always did when we were kids.

"Fine, for old times sake," I was saying as she sprinted off. I took off after her, giggling and trying to catch up with her. I'd always been the slower runner.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I licked my caramel and vanilla swirly as we walked down the boardwalk together. Sarah was already on her second chocolate and fudge sundae and was munching away like it was the first time she'd eaten since forever. She'd always been that way. A compulsive eater.

"So tell me about the love triangle between you, Stefan and Damon slash jerkass," Sarah pleaded as she swallowed some ice cream.

I sighed, "It's not really a triangle," I clarified, biting my lip.

"Uh but yeah it is. I'm an expert in those kinds of things. So dish it all," Sarah sang, in her fearless voice.

"Uhmmmm fine. Well, I'm not really into Stefan,"

"What? But I like him!" Sarah exclaimed, sounding disappointed. "Why?"

"Well, today in Subway Damon kissed me-,"

"While you were with Stefan? Scandalous!" Sarah burst out, sounding gleeful and excited at the same time.

"Yes, can you shut up and let me finish, Fudge Muffin?" I asked, and Sarah looked sad, but she was only joking. She jutted her lip out and mock-glared at me until I started talking again.

"I can't stop thinking about that kiss. I love Damon, I always have. After we broke up and he dated my friend Elena-,"

"Your roommate?" Sarah's kohl rimmed eyes were wide.

I glared at her, "Yes. No more interruptions please.." She looked sheepish but stuffed some ice-cream in her mouth in an attempt to shut up.

"So then he asked me if I wanted to get back together before I was dating Stefan that is, and I told him no even though I really wanted to. And now when he kissed me this morning, I melted and don't want Stefan. I want Damon!" I concluded, fervently.

Sarah raised an eyebrow, "You don't have a dilemma, Bon Bon. You just stated your own solution," She sang, her brown eyes sparkling with newfound excitement.

"Yes, and what is that?" I demanded, not really seeing her point. She could be super eccentric but she was usually a good problem solver.

"You have to tell Damon exactly how you feel and soon," Sarah concluded, as if it was the most obvious thing ever when in fact, it was the most foolish solution I'd ever heard. I would never do it.

"Give me any other solution,"

* * *

**A/N: And that concludes chapter 16! I hope you guys all enjoyed it and thanks sooooo much for all the reviews that were left for the last chapter. They all made me super happy! **

**Ummmm, so what did you think of Sarah? And Damon and Stefan's rivalry? Do you think it was OTT or just fine? DO YOU THINK BONNIE SHOULD REALLY TELL DAMON? **

**REVIEW with what you think… it's the only way I can make the story the way you guys want it…. **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Subway. OR California… lol or Taylor Swift…. **


	19. Tell Him

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 17- Tell Him**

"No, this is the only thing that will cure you," Sarah exclaimed, pushing dark locks out of my eyes and grinning wildly. She lapped up the rest of her ice-cream which was dripping by now and munched the biscuit.

"Cure me? I don't need to be cured. You make it sound like I have some sort of disease," I complained to my friend, who just rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Bon Bon. You think about him all the time. You want to be with him. When you kiss anyone, you think of him. You have it bad," Sarah teased, sticking her tongue out at me and reminding me of when she used to make fun of me back when we were younger and silly kids.

"Shut up," I muttered, though I knew she spoke the truth. She knew me better than anyone did.

"I won't. It's true. And remember that box of letters you said that you kept with unsent letters which I said was so One Tree Hill and all that but it's totally romantic," Sarah babbled, sounding like a television set that someone had forgotten to turn off.

"Your point?" I asked, a hand on my hip. I dropped my dripping ice-cream into a trash can and we continued walking across the boardwalk.

"You need to give him the box and tell him how you feel," She concluded, sounding very happy at her revelation. Her brown eyes sparkled excitedly as she waited for my reaction.

"No way! Are you freaking crazy?" I demanded, though knowing her she probably was. Sarah just grinned at me, dancing in a circle around me.

"You've got to do that and you know it," She sang over and over again as she twirled around me with the gracefulness only a ballet dancer could possess. Sarah had taken several years of ballet before she gave it up saying it was too 'feminine'.

"Stop it, people are looking at us like we're from the loony bin," I muttered, throwing her a reprimanding look as a few passers by stared at my crazy friend and pointed.

"I don't care. You need to do it, Bonnie. It's the only way you'll ever be happy," She insisted, stopping the whirling and just standing and looking at me with the 'you know it' look.

I sighed, "I'm perfectly happy with Stefan," I lied, folding my arms across my chest.

"You just told me you don't really like him, didn't you?" Sarah scratched her forehead.

"Yes,"

"So….you need to be with Damon. He's in love with you still, I can tell these things," She insisted, her eyes glittering vividly from her excitement.

"Okay, cupid. But what if I go admitting my feelings and he totally throws them back in my face?" I asked her, a questioning look on my face.

"Then at least you'll have tried. Besides, like I, master cupid, said, he's gaga over you," Sarah insisted, making her eyes go cross eyed.

I burst out laughing, "You're still as silly as you used to be, Ara," I said, between peals of laughter.

"Hmm… stop changing the subject. You're going to tell him how you feel and give him the box," She stated, as if daring me to argue.

"Why do I have to? I'd rather suffer in silence," I cried out, knowing it was the truth. I was more the introvert type who liked to keep everything bottled in and to myself, while Sarah was my exact opposite; loud, shameless, bold, an extrovert.

"That's your problem. Let me tell you something, Caramel Crème. True love comes only once a lifetime. I learnt that from A Walk To Remember," She said, and I expected her to go off into one of her lectures about we can learn so much from that movie and of how hot Landon or whoever the male lead was, but she didn't. She just stared at me, a wistful look in her eyes.

"What do you know about true love, Ms. Promiscuous?" I demanded, causing her to giggle a little.

"I'm not promiscuous. I'm just trying to find the one," Sarah sang, as she took me by the arm and started leading me back towards the sidewalk.

We started walking back towards The Seaside Inn because it was evening by now and I needed to get back to Stefan and them all.

"So what are you going to do?" Sarah asked, once we were standing in front of the hotel. She put her hands on her hips and smiled at me.

"I'm going to tell Damon how I feel and give him the box of letters," I said, regretfully. I didn't know how I was going to be able to get out of this.

"Do you promise?" Sarah asked, her brown eyes focused on my green ones.

I sighed, "Yes, I promise once I get back to New York I'll come clean," I whispered, knowing now that I couldn't break my promise. I'd never broken a promise to Sarah and I wasn't going to start today.

"Okay," Sarah grinned, before leaning in to hug me. "I'll come over tomorrow. There's a Vegas themed party tomorrow night on the beach, are you in?"

"Sure," I smiled, because nothing was more fun than a party with Sarah. "Can Damon and Stefan and Andie come?"

"Of course. I'll get them invitations too," She promised, before she waved at me one time and started walking back to her house. I walked up to the hotel, feeling sick to my stomach. How was I going to admit my feelings to Damon and give him the letters? What had Sarah gotten me into?

I sighed as I walked into the lobby and towards my room. I unlocked the door and found Stefan sitting on the bed, putting his shoes on. His green eyes lit up as I closed the door behind me and came into the room. I walked over to him, kissing his forehead gently and then sitting down beside him.

"What's up? What did you do?" I asked, smiling a little at him.

"We hit the pool. It's an awesome pool. And now we're going to get dinner. Are you hungry?" Stefan asked, hopefully as he fastened his sneakers up and looked at me.

"I'm starving," I replied, "Just give me a minute to freshen up," I hurried into the ensuite bathroom and splashed my face a couple of times before tying my hair into an updo so that a few tendrils of hair were floating on either side of my eyes. I then applied some simple make-up and a spray of perfume before I was done. I hurried back out to Stefan who was waiting for me.

"Ready to go?" He asked, standing up and walking over to me. He offered his hand and I took it, wondering how he was going to react to the news of my loving Damon. Was I going to have to break up with him first? I'd better. I looked up into his green hopeful eyes and felt my heart break. Maybe I should wait a while to break his heart.

"Yes, I could eat a horse," I replied, pasting a bright but natural smile on my face. We started out of the room and down to the little restaurant the inn offered. Damon and Andie were already seated at a table, sipping soup. Damon was dressed in faded blue jeans and a black shirt while Andie was clad in a white flowing skirt and an orange halter top. She had a matching orange flower in her hair.

"Hey guys," I said, as we slid into the seats in front of them.

"Gee, thanks for waiting," Stefan put in, shooting a teasing smile at Andie and then a frown at his brother who just smirked up at us.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Damon ordered before I could get a word out," Andie protested, looking insulted.

"It's okay, we forgive you, Andie," Stefan said, smiling at her and making it obvious that we didn't forgive Damon.

"It's not Damon's fault he has no control over his stomach," I muttered, before I could stop myself. Andie giggled a little as she spooned creamy soup into her mouth while Stefan just didn't say anything. He picked up his menu and started looking through it.

"Bon Bon knows me," Damon winked at me across the table, and I just looked down towards my menu, feeling embarrassed for some reason. Maybe it was because I'd decided that I was going to admit my feelings towards this jerk or maybe it was just because he was Damon and he always made me embarrassed.

"What can I bring you?" A waiter with blonde hair and brown eyes stood over the table with a notepad and an expectant expression on his face. He smiled at me and Andie, who met his eyes steadily. I looked down at my menu.

"I'll have a tomato soup for starters and then some fried chicken and curry rice," I said, putting my menu down. He scribbled it down and turned to Stefan.

"What'll it be for you…sir?" He asked, scratching his forehead.

"Cream chicken soup and then the Seaside Lodge's special mega burger with fries," Stefan ordered, handing him both of our menus.

"Drinks?" The waiter asked, looking back at me.

"Umm, just water please," I specified, not feeling very much like drinking a soda or something.

"Mountain Dew," Stefan put in and the waiter hurried off with our orders.

Andie and Damon had finished their soup by the time we turned back to them and a waitress brought over their meals, winking at Damon. I felt slightly annoyed at the fact that every single female he came in contact with had to be interested in him. Sure, he was hot, but still, he did have a girlfriend. I bit on my nails as I watched Andie and Damon make easy conversation. As I watched, I noticed something. I didn't have to be Cupid to realize that Andie didn't look like she was in love with Damon. Instead, her eyes kept darting over to a table on the side with a guy with dark brown hair and gray eyes who was sitting with a girl who looked very similar to him with the same colored hair and eyes. I assumed she was his sister. Every so often the guy would turn and make eye-contact with Andie, looking annoyed at Damon. Who was this guy?

I turned back to Damon, feeling worried that I'd promised Sarah I'd tell him how I felt. Maybe I should just give him the letters. But I'd promised. I could never break my promise to Sarah. I looked at his gorgeous blue eyes and luscious black hair and knew that I wanted him, not just because he was hot but because he completed me. I decided that I would take a chance. I would tell him how I felt and/or give him the letters when we got back to New York. It may not end well but I knew that I had to do it if I ever wanted to be happy again.

* * *

**A/N: A very short but crucial chapter. Thanks to all who reviewed on the last one and I hope you liked this… I sure liked writing it! **

**Bonnie's decided to tell Damon but how will it end and what will happen with Stefan? Who's the guy Andie keeps looking at? Next chapter will reveal some very important answers….. **

**Leave me a REVIEW!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	20. Bad Girl

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 18- Bad Girl**

We went up to our room soon after dinner, the warm feeling of being full auspicious in my stomach. I collapsed down onto the double bed and Stefan locked the door so that no one would come. He jumped onto the bed beside of me and we lay down side by side.

"This is peaceful," I whispered, when sufficient silence had passed.

Stefan nodded, then suddenly pulled me onto him so I was lying on top of him. I gasped at our sudden close proximity, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I rolled back to my side of the bed and Stefan sat up, eyebrows raised.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, sounding worried as he looked at me.

I sighed, trying to shake the thoughts of his brother out of my mind. I was freaking out about the fact that in a couple of days I would have to admit how I felt to Damon just because I promised it to Sarah. Besides that, I think that I would have told him sooner or later. I was sick of living in a constant bubble. Maybe it was better if I started to distance myself from Stefan.

"Yes," I replied, hopping off of the bed and crouching down next to my suitcase. I started rummaging through it, picking out a white pair of shorts and a pink and white tank top to wear on top. I walked into the bathroom, locking the door behind me and dressed quickly in my nightwear. I brushed my teeth quickly and pulled my hair back into a quick ponytail, rubbing the make-up off my eyes and lips with a wet tissue.

I padded back into the room where Stefan was shirtless and with a pair of pajama pants on. He was curled into a ball, a sad look on his face. I felt my heartbreak at his sad expression, knowing somehow that I was the cause of it. I rushed towards him, crouching down on the bed next to his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked, in a gentle tone of voice.

Stefan sat up properly, his steely green eyed gaze focused on me. "Did I do something wrong? Did I like upset you or something?" He asked, fervently.

I shook my head, perching on the edge of the bed next to him. "No, Stefan, you're perfect. It's not you, it's me," I replied, before cursing myself at how cliché I sounded.

Stefan sighed. "That sounds like a break up line," He muttered.

"It's not," I assured him, leaning forward and kissing him gingerly on the lips. I scolded myself internally for leading him on, but I couldn't bear to see his heart break. Stefan was way too good a guy for me. I didn't deserve him. He needed a sweet girl to love him, not a girl who was head over heels for his brother yet was too selfish to let him go.

Stefan kissed me back hungrily, winding his hands into my hair and pulling me onto his chest. I kissed him for a few seconds, then he started to kiss me on my collar bone and started trailing butterfly kisses down my neck. I giggled but he continued taking my giggles for pleasure. I didn't know how I felt about him; feelings were sometimes so confusing. He started to slide his hand under my shirt, but I caught it, squeezing it gently.

"Okay," I yawned, not wanting to go too far with him. I would only regret it in the morning. "Let's hit the sack," I jumped up off bed and flicked the light off before crawling back onto the bed and tucking myself into my side of the bed.

Stefan kissed me on the forehead. "I love you," He whispered.

"Good night," I replied, breezily, closing my eyes and sinking my head into the pillow. The length and great effort I'd made the whole day caught up with me and I felt myself fall into oblivion right away.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I woke up the next morning to find firm arms around my waist. I opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Stefan's eyes firmly closed, his muscular arms enveloping me. I smiled a little because I did feel very comfortable and closed my eyes again just as there was a loud pounding on the door followed by it being flung open. I heard footsteps and then Damon was standing over the bed, an angry look on his face.

"Are you guys dead?" He demanded, folding his arms across his chest.

Stefan woke up and sat up sleepily. I pulled the cover up to my chin because I was wearing hardly anything except some flimsy shorts and a tank and I didn't like being that undressed with Damon here.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing here?" Stefan demanded.

"I was just going to ask the same question. And how did you get in? The door was locked," I put in, glaring at the elder Salvatore. How could he invade our privacy that way? What if we had been… er… busy or something wearing less than we were wearing right now?

"I got in with the master key. We thought you'd died or something. It's 11 and you guys are still asleep. We tried knocking and then there was no reply," Damon huffed, eyes narrowed at his brother.

"Where's Andie?" Stefan asked. Andie was certainly the more reasonable one.

"She's down having breakfast. She kept telling me leave you guys alone but I couldn't. I thought something had happened," Damon's anger glazed into something like concern for a few seconds before switching back to anger.

"Hmm, yeah. Something happened to us in a hotel room with two adults and stuff. What if we were doing something private?" Stefan demanded, hugging me close to him.

Damon's eyes narrowed into slits. "Something like what?"

"You know," Stefan winked at his brother and Damon just continued glaring. I felt my cheeks warm, so I hopped out of the bed and grabbed some clothes from the suitcase; all the while the Salvatore's having a staring contest. I rolled my eyes and ducked into the bathroom, changing quickly into some green Capri pants and a green and yellow decorated shirt. I slipped on some white sandals and ran a brush through my hair before adding some black eyeliner and clear gloss. I remembered I hadn't brushed my teeth so I did that quickly, before hurrying back out.

Stefan was already dressed in a pair of red Billabongs and a white shirt. Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's your psycho brother?" I asked, jokily as I slipped my cell phone in my pocket. There was a missed call from Caroline, so I made a mental note to call her up later.

"Gone back to the asylum," Stefan joked back.

I chuckled. "Are we going down to breakfast?" I mumbled, as he slipped his sandals on.

"Yes, come on, Ms. Bennett," Stefan came over and offered me his hand. I took it, hooking my hand through his elbow and letting him lead me downstairs to breakfast.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Do not splash me!" I demanded, glaring at Damon who had a ball of water between his hands. We were in the Inn's indoor pool a couple of hours after breakfast. Andie was hanging out with the guy from the restaurant last night and Sarah was going on the water slides with Stefan because I was too scared to ride them, so I was left to hang out with Damon, and with my new revelation about being in love with him, that wasn't such a good idea.

"Why would I? I'm so innocent," Damon put on an innocent look and then smirked at me.

"Sure you are," I said, sarcastically as I backed away from him. I bit my lip as I hit the pool side with my back and Damon had me cornered into the side of the pool. He dropped the water from his hands and held them up as if in surrender. He then started to tickle me, causing me to giggle and squirm. I started swimming away from him but he caught me, pulling me onto his back so it was as if I was riding a dolphin.

I giggled and held onto him tightly as not to fall off and he suddenly whirled around and dunked me under the water so fast I almost got a heart attack. I jumped up out of the water and Damon followed, chuckling. We leaned on the edge of the pool, silently kicking our legs gently behind us.

"Who's that that Andie's hanging out with?" I asked, curious as I watched the guy help her out of the pool and towards a small café on the pool side which sold drinks and stuff. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and then blushed and giggled at something he said.

"Ummm, some guy she was friends with back here. Elijah something or the other," Damon muttered.

"Strange name," I replied, pushing wet strands of hair away from my face.

"I know,"

"Aren't you jealous that he's stealing your girl?" I asked, watching how cozy Andie and Elijah looked with one another. They took their drinks, Elijah taking a long sip from Andie's and causing her to smack him on the arm and take it back.

"A little…. "He muttered, "And aren't you jealous about your sexy friend Sarah hanging out with your Lover boy?"

"No, Sarah's my BFF. She'd never do that to me. That's just how best friends are. God, she's had some super hot boyfriends in the past, but they were off limits to me even after she stopped dating them. It's a rule in our best friend's book," I informed him, smiling as I thought of the book we'd made together as teens with the 'guy' rules. Rule number one was to never let a guy come between us, no matter how hot he was.

"Ooh, shocking. Good girl Bonnie Bennett crushing on her best friend's hot beaus," Damon mocked, winking at me from the side.

"I'm not that good," I replied, frowning at him.

Damon laughed as if I'd made the best joke in the world. "That's funny, Bennett,"

"No! I'm serious… I'm not a good girl. I can be a bad girl all I want," I retorted, folding my arms across my bikini-clad chest.

"Yeah? Well, show me," Damon replied, his eyes sparkling at the fact that he was giving me a challenge.

"Fine, I will," I replied, huffing as I tried to think of a way to prove to him that I wasn't such a good girl.

"Hmmm, I'm sure," Damon replied, sarcastically.

He kept on looking at me with a challenging look on his face so I leaned towards him, and then twirled my hair on my finger, reaching forward so I was precariously close to him. I heard the breath catch in his throat as I started to place kisses on his neck, forgetting that I was in a public place. All I could remember was that it was Damon and I against the world. I kissed up to the tips of his mouth, but didn't touch his lips; instead I caressed his cheeks gently.

Damon's animal instinct took over, kissing me hungrily on the lips. I kissed him back, feeling unable to do anything other. He pulled me up onto the pool edge and stood between my legs, feeding kisses to my cheek and then down my neck before he pulled me into his arms and kissed me fully on the lips again. I felt like I was in my greatest fantasy and nothing in the world could break me out of it.

Nothing in the world except for Stefan's hurt voice demanding: "What the heck is going on here?"

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I'm sorry… God, I never planned for Bonnie to cheat on Stefan but Damon and a bad Bonnie made me go there! ;) Thanks to all who reviewed… I hope you liked it!**

**REVIEW please and I'll try to update soon **

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: Me no ownie vampire Diaries.. yeah just sayin'. **


	21. Arguments

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 19- Arguments **

I pushed Damon away from me as if he had the plague. I felt blood flood my cheeks and the expression on Stefan's face turned from confused to hurt. Emotions were registering clearly across his face. I knew what he was feeling. Betrayal. Because he'd caught me, his supposedly faithful girlfriend, and his brother red handed making out.

Stefan looked at us for a few seconds before he stormed away angrily. Sarah rushed up to see what was going on. I pushed myself out of the pool and started after Stefan, calling his name. He didn't reply. He made his way up the stairs to our room, slamming the door behind him.

I followed him, dripping wet into the room, grabbing a towel from on the rack by the door before I followed him into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed, soaking it with his swimming trunks but that didn't really matter, and glaring at the wall, his arms folded across his chest.

"Stefan," I said, gently, wrapping the towel around myself before sitting down next to him on the bed. I touched his arm and he flinched away, looking away from me like a fourteen year old who was angry at their friend.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." I tried again, my tone soft.

"I don't care, Bonnie," Stefan retorted, his angry green eyes meeting mine for a second.

"Yes, you do. If you didn't, you wouldn't be up in this room right now," I pointed out, matter-of-factly.

Stefan sighed, "So, sue me. I care. I was wrong to care about you,"

"I'm sorry, Stefan," I sighed, about to tell him the truth. "I love him. I've loved him since I met him and I'm never going to stop loving him, no matter how much of a jerk he was. I tried to love you, Stefan, but with Damon there, I can't give my heart to anyone else. I can't… I just can't," I muttered, burying my head in my hands.

"I know that," Stefan replied. "I've known you were in love with my brother since I saw you guys interact at the movies that day,"

"Then why didn't you break up with me?" I practically wailed, my heart breaking at the kindness of the younger Salvatore brother. It made my heartache to see how sweet he was and not be able to give him what he wanted; my love and my heart. I couldn't give them to him because they belonged to his brother and they always would.

"Because I really like you Bonnie. I wanted to see if in time you would change your mind about Damon. I've never measured up to him though," Stefan said, scornfully.

"You measure up, Stefan. I swear to god, you do. If I was any other girl, I'd be head over heels for you," I replied to him. "Forgive me?" I looked up at him hopefully. His green eyes misted over for a few seconds.

"I don't know," He replied, just as there was a knock on the door of the room.

"I'll answer it," I got up, fighting the tears that threatened to burst out of my eyes because of his words. I needed him to forgive me. I cared about him deeply. I just didn't love him.

At the door was my best friend. She'd changed into a white wrap dress and had a calm expression on her face, her long dark hair hanging down her back in waves. "Caramel Crème, what happened?" She whispered.

"He said he doesn't know if he's going to forgive me or not," I replied, in a quiet voice. I felt a few tears make their way out of my eye and I pushed them away.

"I'll talk to him. I'll make him change his mind," She insisted, in a determined voice. She gave me a warm one armed hug and I grabbed a light blue dress and some underwear and stuff so that I could change in the bathroom downstairs or something and hurried away.

"I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour so that we can go shopping for the Vegas party. We need clothes," Sarah sang in a happy voice.

I sighed, not able to feel happy because of Stefan being upset with me. I nodded though and she passed by me into the bedroom. I hurried out of the room, feeling more tears come to my eyes as I thought of Stefan's hurt expression and how much I'd hurt him. I batted the tears away but gave up in the end when they became heart-wrenching sobs.

"Bonnie," I felt an arm slip around me and I saw Damon's sky blue orbs gazing at me, worried.

"Go away," I pushed him away, crying still. My voice was hysteric.

Damon ignored me and steered me into his and Andie's room, closing the door behind us. He sat me down on the bed and pulled me into his arms, letting me cry my heart out. It was at times like this that I loved Damon the most.

"He doesn't want to forgive me," I sobbed, "I care about him so much but he's mad at me because of what we did…"

Damon rubbed my shoulder, "It's going to be okay," He whispered, his lips close to my ears.

I buried my head in his chest and kept on crying until there were no more tears left to cry. He then grabbed a big, soft white towel from on the towel rack and handed it to me. He put my dress on the bed and also my underwear and pushed me towards the bathroom.

"Take a long warm bath. It'll make you feel better," He assured me and I was in no state to disagree. I locked the door behind me and got into the tub. Turning the shower on, I opted for a warm shower instead of a bath because I never had the patience for baths. I squirted shampoo into my hair and closed my eyes, feeling a little bit soothed by the warm running water.

Maybe it was better that Stefan and I had broken up and he now knew the truth. I feared that he would tell Damon before I could. I would tell Damon as soon as we got back to New York, I'd promised that much to myself and to Sarah. I didn't want Stefan to be the one to tell Damon how I felt. I knew deep in my heart though that Stefan was trustworthy and he wouldn't give my secret away. It was one of the best things about him. He was sweet and honest. Yet, I'd betrayed him and I felt like the most conniving, unfaithful person on earth.

I finished my shower, feeling very much more at peace with myself than I had when I'd arrived at Damon's room. Damon was being very nice to me. He could be a saint when he wanted to. I remembered that from when we were dating. He could be as sweet as freaking Prince Charming.

I wrapped the big towel around myself, toweling my hair dry for a few minutes before I tied the towel so that it was secure and then hurried out into the room. My clothes were on the bed and Damon was nowhere to be seen. I got changed quickly and afterwards used Damon's hairbrush to ease the tangles out of my hair. I slipped my sandals on and hopped onto the bed, wondering where Damon had gone.

I heard the sound of chattering in the hallway and stood by the door, feeling like I was eavesdropping but I couldn't help myself. It was like some force was holding me to the door, forcing me to listen. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

"So you're not going to go shopping with all of us now, Andie?" Damon's voice was clear and sounded frustrated.

"I'm going to hang out with Elijah for a while. I've missed him," Andie replied, in a voice that sounded like a girl who was in love. With Elijah though, not with Damon.

"But we're supposed to be on this holiday together," Damon replied, aggravated and I could tell that he had his glaring face on.

"I'm sorry, Damon. I've already promised Elijah. I'll go to dinner with you guys when I get back," She promised.

Damon sighed, "Fine, see you then," I heard some shuffling and backed away from the door, almost toppling over as Damon flung it open, looking surprised to see me standing there.

"What are you doing?" He looked suspicious.

"Nothing," I put on my most innocent voice, trying not to give away that I'd heard their little argument.

"Hmmm. So are you feeling better?" He asked, eyeing me with worry.

"Yes. I am actually. What time is it? I was supposed to meet Sarah at the lobby in 30 minutes and I don't actually know when that was supposed to be," I scratched my forehead and Damon laughed.

"Sarah was just going down now. I told her we'd be down in 5. I'm just going to get dressed," Damon pointed to his billabongs which he still hadn't changed out of and I nodded.

"I'll go get my cell phone and things," I replied.

"Meet you in 5?"

"Sure," I hurried for the door and tried the door to my and Stefan's room. It was open so I went in, not really wanting Stefan to be there because I felt like I wasn't ready for more pain, but feeling that I needed to talk to him or at least find out what Sarah had said to him. I needn't have worried though, the room was Stefan-free. I grabbed my stuff quickly and applied some natural make-up before checking my cell phone. I had a missed call from my Dad.

I started out of the room, dialing his number. Damon was in front of his door, dressed in gray jeans and a green shirt. "Hey Dad," I cried into the phone, once he picked up. Damon linked his arm in mine and started leading me down the stairs towards the lobby.

I let him lead me, feeling like a carry on suitcase for some reason. "Hi Baby. I called you earlier. I assume you were busy," Dad replied.

"No, I didn't answer on purpose because I knew it was you," I joked, before laughing.

Dad joined in the laughing too. "So when am I going to see you, Bon Bon? How about today for dinner? You can bring your boyfriend and Damon and Andie. Of course Sarah too," He replied.

"That sounds good. Oh and its ex-boyfriend," I said, in a whisper as we entered the lobby. Stefan and Sarah were deep in conversation on a couch by the side. I unhooked my hand from Damon's as they looked up at us. Sarah waved and Stefan just held my gaze deeply.

"I'm sorry, Bon." Dad apologized.

I sighed. "It's okay. Look, we're going shopping now so I'll see you for dinner," I said.

"It's a date," Dad joked, before hanging up.

I turned to Damon, "Are you up for dinner at Father Bennett's house?" I asked.

Damon grinned. "Count me in," He replied.

I watched as Stefan and Sarah got up and started walking over to us. Sarah was bouncing but Stefan just trudged behind her, stopping a few steps away from us.

"Ready to go?" Sarah asked.

I nodded. "Are we taking the famous yellow bus?"

"The only way to get around California," She joked, causing a small smile to form across my lips. Stefan's eyes met mine for a few seconds before he smiled a little too.

Damon laughed then and we started out of the lobby and into the bright sunshine, ready for a day of shopping.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So spill, Fudge Muffin, what did you tell Stefan," I uttered, a couple of hours later when we were in the ladies room. We'd picked out the hottest outfits ever for the dance and so had Stefan and Damon, though Stefan seemed depressed. No guesses why.

Sarah looked away, her brown eyes avoiding mine. She smacked her lips together and looked at the ground. "He said he'd forgive you eventually," She replied.

"Why can't he just forgive me now?" I put my hands on my hips, pushing a strand of hair out of my eyes.

"I don't know. You guys hurt him. What were you thinking, Bonnie? Kissing Damon when you were dating Stefan? I know you love him and all but shouldn't you have broken up with Stefan or given him a heads up?" Sarah asked me, a little incredulously.

"It wasn't planned, Sarah. It's not as if I knew it was going to happen. Why are you defending him anyway? You're supposed to be my best friend," I reminded her.

Sarah sighed, pulling me into a hug. "I don't want to get into a fight so I'm ending this conversation now. Stefan said he'd forgive you soon. Nuff said," She murmured.

"Fine," I groaned, "I guess I'll have to be patient. Oh by the way, Dad's inviting us all over for dinner,"

"Coolio! I'm in," Sarah exclaimed.

"Could you like tell Stefan because I don't really…. You know…" I trailed off uneasily.

"Sure. I will," She looked at her watch. "I think we need to get leaving if you're going to go back to the Inn to change and then head to your Dad's,"

I nodded. "You're right. We also need to pick up Andie," My voice dropped to a hush, "She and Damon were fighting cause she's always hanging out with that Elijah guy-"

"Is he that sexy guy with the brown hair and gray eyes?" Sarah waggled her eyebrows, cutting me off.

"Yes-"

"YUM," She laughed, and I rolled my eyes.

"Would you please let me finish, Ara? Anyway, he said she doesn't hang out with us so she said she's going to come to dinner," I explained.

"How did you find this out?" Sarah raised her eyebrow, looking like a detective or something.

I looked at her sheepishly. "I was eavesdropping… but whatever,"

Sarah laughed, then linked her arm through mine. "So we're heading back to the Seaside Inn then your dad's, then the party," She exclaimed.

"What a long day," I muttered.

"Tell me about it," She replied and we started back out into the mall so we could find Stefan and Damon and head back to the inn to get ready for the dinner and pick Andie up. I just hoped that Stefan and Damon hadn't killed one another.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How did you like that? I know I'm being pretty hard on Stefonnie but hey that had to happen if Bamon ever is going to happen. The next chapter is going to have even more Bamon so keep your eyes peeled!**

**Thanks for all who reviewed. Please do leave another!**

**Lillian CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	22. Poll Result

**A/N: Hey you guys! I'm back again after 4 weeks of exams! I'm so excited to get back to writing and stuff. Here are finally the results for the polls that you guys voted on ages ago for the new stories…**

**I'm working on updating all of my stories by this weekend so hang in there!**

**THE WINNING ORDER:**

**1st: Not You Again: Bonnie, in high school, was the A+ student who only cared about her grades. When she graduates from Harvard Law School, and gets a job interview at the law firm she's been dreaming about working in forever, she's horrified to find that the new CEO is none the other than Damon Salvatore, the guy who used to cheat off her in High School. **

**AH/AU (not sure…), Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**2nd: You, Me and The Baby: After Elena and Stefan die in a carcrash, their two best friends Bonnie and Damon who loathe one another are forced to come together and raise Stefan and Elena's 1 year old daughter Lexie (BASED ON LIFE AS WE KNOW IT!)**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon**

**3rd: Shipwrecked With The Enemy: Bonnie is supposed to be having the summer of her life at the Bahamas and Damon is supposed to be on a journey to find his beloved Katherine. When a turn of events causes them to be stranded on a desert island, what will our favorite V.D couple do? Will they be able to depend on each-other to survive?**

**AU, Humor/Romance, BonniexDamon **

**4th: Living in the Now/ Learning to Breathe: Bonnie, a perfectionist who never believed she'd find love is swept off her feet by her best friends boyfriends soldier brother who teaches her to live in the moment and believe in the here and now instead of overplanning everything..**

**AH, Hurt/Comfort/Angst, BonniexDamon**

**5th: The Love Exchange: Bonnie's older Brother Luka takes part in an exchange program with a school in Italy, and Bonnie is as pissed off as hell because Luka has only just got back from living with their divorced mother in England. Little does she know that the exchange student from Italy could make her fall head over heels in love with him... **

**AU, except BonniexLuka are siblings; Jonas is dad, CarolinexStefan are the Forbes Vampire Twins.. Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon**

**6th: Made To Be Broken: Bonnie is an Arabian Princess and Damon is an italian trader who meets her in the market place one day. But certain rules from Bonnie's tribe forbid them from being together. But rules are made to be broken..**

**AH/AU (still don't know…), Romance/ Adventure, BonniexDamon **

**7th: I Do, But They Don't: Bonnie and brother Matt are children of the Bennett's, one of the richest families in Marbella,Spain. When Damon, who comes from the family The Bennetts are at discord with, falls in love with Bonnie, both their lives take an exciting turn. **

**AH, Romance/Friendship, BonniexDamon **

**8th: The Birthday Wish: Bonnie is in love with Stefan Salvatore. At least she thought she was until Grams gave her a birthday wish and Stefan actually became 'hers'. Too bad she figured out she actually loves the other Salvatore. **

**AU, Romance/ Hurt/Comfort, BonniexDamon **

**9th: A little thing Called Betrayal/ Selfish Desires: After Bonnie's best friend Katherine betrays her to get what she wants, Bonnie and her new friend Damon are forced to go on the run. But who is Klaus and what does he want with them? **

**AU except Katherine is not vampire. Adventure/ Romance, BonniexDamon**

**So I will be writing them in that order! I posted the first chapter of 'Not You Again' so check it out on my profile (:**

**Lily xx**


	23. 20 Vegas Party

**Letters To Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 20-Vegas Party  
**

"Do you have your clothes for the Vegas Beach party in that bag?" Sarah asked, peering into my room (actually mine and Stefan's but he was hanging out with Damon and Andie in their room while I got dressed).

I nodded, standing up and wiping my hands on my jeans shorts. I had paired them with a pink tank that had on it yellow capital letters spelling out 'LOVE DRUNK'. It was ironic because that was exactly what I was. Love was going to drive me to insanity if I didn't stop it.

Sarah walked over and snatched the bag up. I grabbed my cell phone, slipping it into my pocket before I followed her out of the room, locking the door behind us.

We knocked on the door of Damon and Andie's room and Andie came to the door, a tiny blue dress on that complimented her blue-green eyes. "Finally!" She exclaimed, "Guys, Bonnie and Sarah are here; hurry up old ladies," She laughed.

Sarah nudged me. "Bonnie, I need to tell you something," She whispered.

"Guys, we'll meet you downstairs, okay?" I called, and I let Sarah drag me off down the stairs and into the lobby.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, I need to tell you something. I overheard Andie on the phone with that Elijah dude. She was like flirting with him big time," She admitted, looking uncomfortable. She shifted my bag from her right to left hand and bit her lip.

"I know," I replied. "It's so obvious. And you know something? Damon is totally oblivious to what's going on. He just thinks she's hanging out with him too much,"

"Guys are so clueless. Aren't you going to tell him? I mean, he deserves to know," Sarah pushed long dark hair out of her eyes.

"No, it's not my fight. It's none of my business, Ara." I reminded her.

"But he needs to know," She insisted.

"Yes he does but I'm not going to be the one to tell him," I said, firmly and Sarah pouted because she knew I was serious from the determined expression on my face.

"Do you know what else? I recognized him from UCLA," She added.

"So what?"

"He and Andie were like the 'it couple' until he broke up with her to be with another girl," Sarah muttered, sounding bored now at the topic.

"So Elijah is Andie's ex?" I asked, just as the trio of our friends approached.

We dropped silent and Andie raised her eyebrows as she came towards us. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I was just yelling at Bonnie because she was hesitant about the party. I set her straight though," Sarah clapped me on the back, lying effectively as she always had. She'd always been a good liar. It was a flaw and an asset at the same time.

"No way, Bonnie! This is going to be the bomb!" Andie exclaimed, wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

I didn't speak. I just followed them out of the lobby and onto the road. We then started the 10 minute walk to my Dad's house.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Would you pass the ketchup, Bonnie?" Damon asked me, about an hour later at my Dad's. I nodded, not meeting his eyes and passed him the red colored bottle. He squirted some on his French fries and took a bite of one. He'd always been addicted to the stuff. Then again, I loved it too. I adored the ketchupy goodness.

I took a bite of fried chicken as my Dad spoke up: "So how are you kids living? Bonnie's bunking with Elena and what about the rest of you?"

"No, actually I moved out from Elena's apartment. I'm bunking with Caroline now," I murmured, swallowing my mouthful of food.

"What? Why? She was such a sweet girl." Dad replied, looking shocked.

"Yes, I know. We just had some, er, problems," I tried not to look in Damon's direction. I needn't have worried though; he looked engrossed in his plate of Fries. I couldn't blame him; my Dad's super sized French fries were the best.

"What sort of problems?"

"Girl problems and stuff," I raised my eyebrows and Dad nodded.

"So who's this Caroline girl? Do you know her, Stefan?" Dad tried to include someone else into the conversation. Stefan hadn't said a word the entire journey here and then at dinner he'd been silent too. He was taking the depressed lovesick teenager role a bit too far, I thought.

"Yes. She's a childhood friend from where Damon and I grew up: Mystic Falls, Virginia," He replied, meeting my Dad's eyes politely.

"The South, hmmm. How is it?"

"Slow," Stefan replied causing my Dad and Andie who was sitting on my other side to chuckle. My dad was on my left side and Damon and Stefan were opposite us next to Sarah.

"I'll bet its way different from the hustle and bustle of the city," Dad noted.

"It is, sir," Damon put in, "The city's way more beautiful though." His eyes flitted to me for a second and my cheeks warmed a little at the compliment. I looked over to Andie but she didn't seem to have noticed her boyfriend's little comment. She was busy typing away on her Blackberry under the table.

She looked up at me, shooting me an apologetic grin. "Sorry, Elijah was just asking me if I'm headed to the Vegas Beach party," She muttered.

I looked at my watch. "It starts in an hour," I noted, trying to push away the fact that there was definitely something between Andie and the Elijah guy.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, we need to get ready. Who's still eating?" She asked looking around the table.

Dad shot her a scolding look. "Sarah!" He reproached. "Let them eat… who cares if you're late to this party?"

"But its so un cool being late," Sarah pouted, standing up with her empty plate and heading towards the kitchen.

I finished up the chicken that was on my plate and stood up too. "What happened to being fashionably late?"

Sarah pfft-ed. "That's so 2010," She muttered causing me to roll my eyes.

We hurried into the kitchen and washed up the dishes quickly. Damon came in 10 minutes later with the rest of the plates and we washed them up too. Damon helped us to dry them and we worked in comfortable silence the three of us being the perfect cleaning team.

"Sarah, could you give me a minute with Bonnie?" Damon asked.

Sarah nodded, meeting my eyes with a meaningful look. I looked away, hoping that Damon didn't catch on to it. She rubbed her hands on a dishtowel and hurried out of the room, closing the door to the kitchen gently behind her.

"What's up?" I asked, leaning on the counter and trying to be casual.

Damon sighed. "I don't know. Andie's acting really weird. She's being all distant and stuff. Did she tell you anything?" He asked, and I felt my stomach drop with the guilt that had been eating away at me for the past few hours.

I shook my head because that was the truth. "Nope," I replied.

Damon ran a hand through his hair, a little frustrated. "Things were perfect before we came here, you know. I just, I feel that something happened to her," His blue eyes met mine and I wanted so badly to say 'something called Elijah' or anything along those lines. I held my tongue though. It wasn't my business to blab about. Andie had to tell him herself or I'd be a traitor if I did. It was girl's code.

"Maybe she just feels weird about being home." I suggested, turning away from him. "How long hasn't she been here in?"

"A year, she said," Damon muttered.

"Hmm, well maybe things have changed and she doesn't like the way they are," I was blabbering nonsense but Damon seemed to buy it.

"Maybe," Damon looked thoughtful. I felt my cell phone buzz in my pocket and rolled my eyes as I saw it was Sarah. She was calling me from the living room.

Damon laughed as his eyes flashed to the screen of my phone. "We'd better get out there. You guys need to get dressed," He murmured.

I looked at his outfit; a black pair of jeans and a black shirt that outlined his abs. His eyes looked even bluer with all the darkness as a back drop. I wanted to kiss him right here right now but I knew it would just create more drama. It would hurt Stefan if he found out and Andie and Damon were technically still dating. Damon didn't know about the Elijah thing.

"Why are you staring at me?" Damon looked at me with a confused look on his face.

I shook my head. "I was just wondering why you're not dressed flashier for Vegas and stuff," I lied though actually it was kind of the truth.

"Nothing says Vegas more than all black,"

"Huh?"

"Blackjack dealer," Damon winked at me and then left the room. I followed, a smile playing on my lips because I knew this party was certainly going to be different.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I look like a slut, Sarah," I complained, 15 minutes later when we were getting dressed in my old bedroom. Sarah had dressed me in a tiny golden miniskirt, a black shirt and a truck load of make-up on my face. I was dressed in 9 inch golden heels and I felt like a slut.

"You do not look like a slut," Sarah replied from where she was standing on the mirror applying black eyeliner to her eyes making them look even wider and browner. She was dressed in a black and purple dress with a scooping neckline and some black flashy heels. Her long dark straight hair was all ruffled and sexy and she looked like someone who'd come right out of sin city.

"I do," I countered, trying to pull my skirt down to no avail. It was skin tight.

"Shut up. Andie, tell her she doesn't look like a slut," Sarah ordered Andie who was sitting on my bed watching us bicker in a pair of white shorts, a red sequined vest and some red sequined pumps.

Andie's lips which were covered in bright red lipstick formed a smile. "Bonnie, you look hot. Sarah, enough eyeliner you look like a panda," She replied, standing up.

Sarah scowled and I chuckled, grabbing my cell phone from on the bed. I looked at the time. "We have exactly 15 minutes to get to the party," I commented.

Sarah put away the eyeliner and smacked her glossed lips together. She nodded and grabbed her black purse from on the bed. "Okay, we're good to go. I have the tickets in my bag and everything," She informed us.

"Coolio," Andie said, smiling. Then we linked arms and all three of us, feeling very much like Charlie's Angels except more on the slut side, hurried down to where we'd left the guys playing Solitaire with my Dad on the beat up computer in his office.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This party is so badass and you are so boring," Sarah squealed, an hour after we'd arrived at the beach party.

"You said that 5 times," I teased her, causing her to punch my ribs.

"And I will as long as you keep turning down guys offers to dance." She replied, running a hand through her hair and smirking at me.

"I don't want to dance with anyone," I said, stubbornly folding my arms across my chest as I watched a happy couple dressed to the nines head for the drinks table. "I don't need anymore drama,"

"Drama Schwama," Sarah sang, taking a big gulp from her drink; punch except someone had spiked it. I took a sip of my own. I was still on my first cup but Sarah had filled hers up a million times already. She didn't get drunk easily though.

"Why aren't you dancing with anyone, Ms. Hypocrite?" I asked, rolling my eyes at her.

"Because I'm hanging out with my best friend," She smiled, "and besides, none of the ones who asked me are cute enough," She added, causing me to laugh just as Stefan approached us, a tiny smile on his face.

"Do you want to dance?" He asked, and I was about to reply when I noticed he was looking at my best friend.

She looked back at him, a confused look on her face. "Umm…." She looked back towards me and then back at him and I shrugged.

Stefan's eyes met mine for a brief second before they flashed back to Sarah's brown ones. "Hmm, what do you say?" He asked.

Sarah looked at me for another second and I nodded subtly, so she stepped forward, handing me her drink. "Sure, Stefan," She took his hand, looking a little embarrassed and that was when I figured it out. Sarah liked Stefan. That was why she hung out with him so much. But she didn't want to act on her feelings because in our book of rules we couldn't go after each-other's exes. She was a great best friend.

I watched them walk out onto the dance floor, a small smile on my face. Stefan deserved someone great like Sarah. I would be happy if they got together. At least that was what I was trying to convince myself. There were some unreasonable surges of jealousy I felt as I saw her in Stefan's arms but I pushed them away, knowing I was being selfish.

I caught sight of Andie standing with a group of friends, Elijah being one of them. Damon was nowhere to be seen. I wondered where my little Ex-jerk was. I hurried up to Andie, making my way through her little posse.

"Um, Andie. Have you seen Damon?" I asked, ignoring the stares I was receiving from her friends.

Andie's eyebrows creased up in confusion for a second then she shook her head. "He was just here," She looked at the space beside her awestruck and then turned back to me.

"You mean that hot guy with blue eyes and black hair?" A brunette standing in the group beside Elijah and Andie asked.

"Have you seen him?" I asked, turning to her instead.

"He was headed to the drinks table," The girl turned her head and looked at the drinks table before she saw a figure dancing in the center of a group of girls. She giggled, "There he is,"

Andie and some of the others laughed as Damon did the moonwalk before heading to the drinks table, his little crowd of followers behind him. I hurried towards him just as he pushed the bowl of punch onto the floor, sending it with a crash towards the ground. He started pushing the glass cups off the table, throwing them around him.

This was bad news. Damon was crazily drunk and he did bad things and created bad situations when that happened. He stepped onto the table, laughing manically and causing a whole lot of people to look in his direction. I pushed my way through the crowd until I was standing in front of him directly. His eyes flashed with recognition for a few seconds before he smiled a lopsided smile.

Before I could stop him, he'd pulled me up onto the table beside him and started to swing me around. I held onto him tightly, scared because I didn't know where I'd go if he let go. He swung wilder and crazier and the crowd cheered. I screamed out for help but Damon was oblivious. He pulled me onto his shoulders and started jumping up and down, crazy with drunkness.

I screamed out again, and Stefan was suddenly in front of me, trying to pull me out of the arms of his brother. Damon saw what he was trying to do and jumped off of the table and started running towards the water, me still on his shoulders and dizzy. The whole group of party goers had stopped to stare by now. Stefan followed us, panting, but Damon was on adrenalin high thanks to the alcohol mixed in with hyperness. He ran into the water and started swinging me around again. He walked into the water until he was waist deep and I could feel the freezing waters hit against his body and some splashed up towards me. The sea was dark and ominous on the other side.

Stefan tried to approach us cautiously as if he was approaching a predator. I could see Sarah in the periphery, looking worried sick as she called out my name. Andie was holding her back from running out into the water. I pushed against Damon, trying to shake him out of his state of drunkness but he swung me around again roughly.

This time, I was flung out of his hands and towards the depths of the water. I hit my head on a giant rock towards the side and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I was gone for a long time but I had tests. I hope this satisfies your needs. I'll try to update again soon!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed on the last chapter… your support is necessary for my inspiration.**

**Damon is crazy drunk huh? What's he going to do when he sobers up? What's going to happen to Bonnie?**

**Leave a REVIEW please!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	24. Sobering Up

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 21- Sobering Up**

I woke up to my head throbbing and then pounding. I groaned and touched my hand to my head but the movement only inflicted more pain upon me.

"Bonnie? Are you okay?" A panicked voice exclaimed from above of me.

I opened my eyes and looked up to see emerald green eyes staring down at me, light brown hair peeking up over them. "Stefan?" I asked, trying to sit up but feeling pain wash over me once again.

Stefan nodded. "Are you feeling better?" He asked, a concerned tone in his voice. He sat down on the edge of the bed I now realized I was lying in. I discovered I was back in our room in the hotel, I wonder who had carried me. Probably Stefan because Damon had gone insane. Memories started flooding through me again and I cringed as I remembered myself being thrown into the water and hitting my head on a rock or something.

I nodded. "Relatively. My head still hurts," I touched it and winced as if to prove my point. Stefan handed me a pill and some water.

"This should help with the headache," He said, and I gulped it down before closing my eyes. "What happened?" I asked, a few seconds later.

Stefan sighed, running a hand through his gorgeous light brown hair. "Well, after you hit your head, you started to sink so I jumped after you and took you to shore. Sarah was freaking out and we both carried you back to the room, leaving Andie and her friend El-something or the other-"

"Elijah," I corrected.

"_-Elijah _to deal with Damon and help him back to his room. He drank way too much last night," Stefan muttered.

"I'll say," I murmured, "Is he okay?"

Stefan nodded. "I checked on him a half hour ago and Andie was in there talking to him in a hushed tone of voice. He was drinking some juice so I think he felt better though he had a hell of a hangover," He said.

"Well, duh. He drank like all the alcohol at the party," I replied, smiling a little.

Stefan shrugged. "You could say that," He replied, smiling back at me before his face turned expressionless. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay, I'll-,"

"Wait, Stefan," I sat up, flinching but I leaned back against the pillow, "I don't want it to end like this," I pleaded, looking at him with begging muddy green eyes.

Stefan sighed. "I don't know if I'm ready to talk about this," He muttered, standing up.

"Don't leave! You are, Stefan. I'm super sorry, and all I ask is your forgiveness. Will you give it to me?" I asked, hopefully.

Stefan sighed again. He seemed to be doing a lot of sighing. "Fine. I forgive you," He said, almost reluctantly. He met my eyes for a few seconds, and I could tell that I was indeed forgiven.

I felt assuaged that he had accepted my apology so I held my arms out. "Come here," I ordered, and he smiled a little wolfish smile and hurried over to me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me back. It felt so good to be in Stefan's arms again though it was nothing like being in Damon's arms.

I smiled against him as he pulled back. "When am I allowed to get out of this bed? We are supposed to be leaving tonight. I'm not going to waste the whole day!" I exclaimed, optimistically.

"Is your headache feeling better?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Yes," I replied, because honestly, it wasn't hurting that much anymore. I got out of bed, stumbling a little because of my legs misuse and then stood by Stefan. "Have you gotten breakfast yet?"

"No," Stefan shook his head. "I haven't yet. Are you hungry?" He inquired.

"Uh-hmm, give me just a few minutes to change," I asked of him and Stefan nodded, stepping politely out of the room and giving me some privacy. I fished around in my bag for some white shorts and a green and white tank top and slipped them on. I washed my face so that it was devoid of any make-up traces then applied some green eyeliner and some clear lip gloss. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, slipped some sandals on and then followed Stefan outside.

He was waiting outside with Sarah who jumped into my arms the second I left the room. She hugged me close to her. "I was so damn worried about you. Damon's a freaking idiot!" she complained, putting her arms around me.

I laughed. "Maybe, or maybe he was just under the influence," I mumbled.

She shook her head. "He shouldn't have drunk too much. This is all his fault. What if you were severely hurt? God, you're lucky that Stefan managed to save your butt out there. He was like freaking superman," She gazed in awe at Stefan who looked embarrassed.

"It was nothing," He replied.

Sarah punched him in the arm lightly. "Yea, yea Mr. Modest," She joked and he smiled at her. I sensed some sort of connection between them and decided that if they were going to be together or something, I'd be totally happy for them. Jealousy pushed aside, they'd make a great couple.

"Are we going down for breakfast any time soon?" He asked, "I'm starving,"

Sarah and I laughed and linked arms and followed Stefan downstairs to the little café that they had with a breakfast buffet. My head was still a little sore but I decided I wasn't going to let my last day in California go to waste without having a great time with my friends and now that Stefan was back to being my friend, I couldn't be happier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Have any of you seen Andie?" I asked, halfway through our breakfast.

Stefan and Sarah who were sitting opposite to me shook their heads. Sarah took a sip of orange juice, "I don't know where she is," She admitted.

"That's weird. She usually eats here," I muttered, confused as to where she was. This was our last day here, I would have thought she'd have been hanging out with us more or something. Maybe she was visiting her family.

My cell phone suddenly rang and I checked the caller ID and saw it was Elena. What was she doing calling me? I picked up, and headed away from the table to have some privacy. "Hey Elena,"

"Oh my god, Bonnie you're okay! I was worried sick," She replied, sounding like she was hushing someone in the background.

"How did you know I got hurt? Was it on the news or something?" I joked, surprised as to how she'd gotten to know about my injury.

"No," Elena laughed, "I called you while you were passed out and Stefan answered your phone and told me what happened," She informed me.

"Oh,"

"Yes, so you're coming back today right?" She asked, sounding gleeful. She was then speaking to someone and I could tell she'd placed her hand on top of the phone. She laughed then and said, "I'm back."

"Our flight's in the afternoon," I said, remembering our flight information.

"Cool! Well, I just wanted to see if you were okay and stuff… _yes, honey, I'll be a second_," She said, clearly speaking to someone in the background.

"Who do you keep talking to?" I asked, curious though it was none of my business.

Elena laughed. "It's my new boyfriend, he's kind of obsessive," She explained, and I heard a masculine voice protest in the background.

"What happened to Stevie?" I asked, recalling the name of her previous boyfriend.

"Nah, I ended it with him. Anyway, I have to go! I hope you have a nice flight," She said, in a kind voice.

"Thanks, see you soon." I hung up, weirded out by her call. I slipped my cell phone in my pocket and hurried back to them.

"Who was it?" Sarah asked.

"It was Elena," I explained, "My old roommate,"

Sarah nodded and Stefan spoke up: "Um, Damon was here and he told us that when you're finished with the call to go meet him in the garden beside the swimming pool." He said.

"Really?"

"Yes," Sarah replied, "so go on,"

I nodded. "I'll be back," I promised them before I hurried out of the café and towards the pool area. A happy chatter filled the hotel as couples, families and just friends made their way through to the pool for a morning swim. The sound of splashes, laughing and squealing only added to the ambience of it all. I spotted Damon sitting on a bench in the garden, looking down at the ground.

"Damon," I said, when I approached him. He looked up, his blue eyes looking thoughtful.

"Bonnie, hey, take a seat," He pointed to the spot next to him and I obeyed, perching next to him.

"So what's up?" I asked him.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday." Damon looked sheepish. "I was asinine and stupid. I shouldn't have drunk that much," His tone was ashamed of his behavior. "I could have hurt you, Bonnie."

"It's okay," I replied, knowing that he wasn't in his right mind. "How do you feel right now with the killer hangover?"

"Bad, but I felt way worse when I found out that you'd hit your head and were hurting," He looked up at my head and then touched the tender spot, causing me to yelp in pain.

He looked anguished. "I didn't mean to," He replied, "I promise,"

I nodded. "It's okay, Damon." I repeated. "I know you'd never hurt me on purpose,"

"I'm stupid, it's no wonder Andie broke up with me," He grumbled, looking down at the ground. It was only then that I realized that his azure blue eyes were wet and the hands on his knees were tepid and sweating. I took them and squeezed them gently.

"Why would she do that?" I asked.

"She came here with me so she could make her ex-boyfriend Elijah jealous," He muttered, hatefully. "She has been cheating on me since we were here,"

"I kind of knew that she was fooling around with him," I admitted but I simpered as Damon's intense gaze fixed on my own.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He complained, his voice quiet.

"I didn't want you to find out that way. I wanted her to be the one to tell you," I muttered, looking away and feeling my cheeks warm.

Damon sighed. "I guess I understand. I just can't believe she used me," He stared down at the ground, and I felt so sorry for him, I couldn't help but slip my arm around his shoulder and then hug him close to me. The splendor of his touch sent ripples of emotion through my body, making me want to hold him forever. It was like touching an electric socket: thrilling, yet dangerous at the same time.

"So she's back together with Elijah?" I asked.

Damon nodded. "Yep, and she's spending a few more days here with him. She's not going home with us today," He murmured.

"I see, so Andie's more or less ditched us," I replied, keeping my arm around his shoulder.

He nodded again. "Basically," He murmured.

"Okay, so since I think Stefan and Sarah are going to spend the day together, how about we head to the beach?" I asked, wanting to lift his spirits a little.

"That sounds like fun, as long as I don't swing you around and make you hit your head on a rock again," Damon joked.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "You wouldn't dare," I teased back, and he laughed at me.

"We'll see about that," Damon replied, and I was glad that I'd helped him out of his depressed mood.

"Are you sure you're sobered up?" I asked, as we got up and started towards the beach.

"Yes," Damon replied, "If I wasn't sober, could I do this without dropping you?" He then scooped me onto his back and started running in the direction of the beach, causing a few people to look at us and laugh and point but I didn't care, this was the most fun I'd had in a while.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked that! Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter!**

**Next chapter: Bon and Damon hit the beach, their flight and WAY more… **

**IMPORTANT: So I wanted to ask you guys, what do you think of Starah (Stefan/Sarah) and how would they work if they did? The best suggestion I will use! (: Also, how do you want them to spend the day? Again, I will use my fave suggestion!**

**REVIEW please!**

**Lily **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. Including Damon…. NOOOOO :'( **


	25. Hit The Beach

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 22- Hit The Beach**

"Vanilla ice-cream with caramel sauce is the best thing I've ever tasted," I stated as I took a giant lick of my ice-cream swirly. Damon and I had been hanging out for a couple of hours now in the sun. First we'd gone back to the hotel, changed into swimsuits and then come back for a cool dip on this hot summer's day. Now we were grabbing ice-creams.

"No, Chocolate ice-cream with chocolate sauce is the best thing," Damon protested as he took a big bite of his ice-cream and then gulped it back. I felt a shiver go down my spine as I thought of the brain freeze he must be suffering from but he didn't seem to be affected, if his blasé mood was anything to show.

"Whatever, you're just a chocoholic. I'm in love with caramel," I responded, taking another tiny lick.

"I thought you were in love with Stefan," Damon replied, causing there to be an awkward silence.

I licked my ice-cream as a way to ease the tension; Damon's blue eyes bore into the side of my face with an intensity that made me nervous and made butterflies whirl around in my stomach like an avalanche. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks.

"We broke up for good," I murmured, when I was done with my ice-cream and I knew that Damon wouldn't speak up until I did.

Damon remained silent, finishing up his cone before he leaned across the towel and whispered: "Then he won't mind if I do this," I felt his lips near mine and then they captured them and he held me close, stroking the nape of my neck gently as we kissed. An avalanche of emotions threatened to burst through, but I wasn't ready for another Salvatore situation. I didn't want Damon to be the rebound guy.

I pushed him away from his chest and got up, catching sight of his hurt azure eyes as I made my way away from him. He hopped up and ran to catch up with me. Because he was fit, he fell into step with me easily.

"What's wrong? I'm single, you're single so…" Damon trailed off, slipping his arm around my waist.

I shrugged him off. "I don't want it to be like this," I replied, as if that was a good way to explain it.

"What do you mean?" Damon's eyebrows furrowed and he pulled on my arm to stop me from walking away from him.

I sighed and looked up at him from under my eyelashes finding it hard not to kiss him again, just so I could feel that amazing feeling again. "I don't know, Damon. I just don't know," I whispered, caught speechless by the intense look in his blue eyes.

Damon nodded, then a sad look came into his eyes. "I'll never measure up to perfect St. Stefan. I should've never tried…Goodbye, Buddy." He ran a hand through his hair before he turned on his heel and started away from me.

I wanted to run after him and tell him that he measured up and was way more important to me than Stefan would ever be. I wanted to tell him that his kisses kept me feeling alive and to inform him that I wanted nothing more than to be with him again. I wanted to tell him that no one made me feel the way he did, but it was as if my feet were frozen to the sand below me. I watched him pick up the towel and sneak one last anguish-filled look at me before he started back towards the hotel.

I sighed again, finally able to move my feet. I started walking in the opposite direction towards the pier, wanting to get some thinking time. I had promised both myself and Sarah that I'd give Damon the letters I'd written and tell him what I felt but I felt that I'd chicken out. I'd really messed up now. I should have just told him what I felt for him after he kissed me. Hell, I shouldn't have pushed him away. If that didn't give him the wrong idea, I don't know what would.

I reached the end of the pier where a couple of stands selling ice-cream, hot dogs and some sort of weird pizza in a cone, everything that was expected in a highly touristic area. I used to like coming onto this pier and just thinking. Sarah and I would sit on the edge and dangle our feet. There was a place behind the stands that had a ladder that Sarah and I liked to dive off into the water. I edged behind the stands and peered down, expecting to see a couple of swimmers or something.

What I didn't expect to see was Stefan and Sarah making out, hands all over one another.

I gasped, and then covered my mouth because they'd heard me and stopped kissing. They looked up at me from in the water and Sarah's cheeks flooded bright red, a color she became when she was very embarrassed. Even against her tan skin, the blush was eminent. Stefan's mouth formed an 'o' and they backed away from one another.

"Excuse me," I muttered, my voice shaking a little because I was super shocked at what I'd just witnessed. I backtracked by the stands and started walking briskly towards the shore again. I heard the pitter patter of footsteps behind me and I saw Sarah trailing behind me in her leopard spotted bikini, her cheeks still slightly pink.

I stopped and turned to her with accusing eyes. I couldn't believe she'd date my ex. Her exes were always off limits. And what was worse was the fact that I'd just broken up with said ex 2 days ago. Sure, they were a cute couple but that didn't make her transgression acceptable. "Were you ever going to tell me that you were dating my ex? Or was I supposed to guess, Sarah?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Sarah sighed, holding her hands up as a way of offering her apology. "I deserve that. I'm sorry, Bonnie. Things got out of hand with Stefan and I, please don't take it the wrong way," She replied, sounding desperate. She stepped a few paces forward so she was standing directly in front of me.

"How can I take this the right way, Sarah? Exes are supposed to be off limits," I reminded her.

Sarah nodded. "Yes, I know that. I'm not dating Stefan though. This is just a holiday fling sort of thing," She promised, "Please forgive me," Her brown eyes were wide and honest.

I gulped, not wanting to have an argument with her on the last day. We were leaving in a couple of hours and I wanted to be on good terms with her when that happened. "Fine," I responded, folding my arms across my chest and squaring my shoulders.

"Fine, as in you forgive me?" Her brown eyes lit up and she rushed towards me, pulling me into a hug. I hugged her back, sighing.

"Yes," I murmured, "Now go back to Stefan and have some fun before we have to leave," I ordered, as she smiled at me.

She nodded. "Are you sure you're okay with that?" She murmured.

"Yes, I'm going to go mope on my own anyway. I had a fight with Damon," I whispered.

She sighed. "You need to tell him the truth," She suggested, sounding tired.

"I know, I will. When I get back to NY," I informed her.

"You promised," She reminded me, a playful smile on her lips.

I nodded. "And I keep my promises. So, go have a blast,"

"I love you, Bonnie," She called, as she winked at me and then dove into the water.

"I love you too," I replied, but she was already laughing in the water by then.

I was weak. I couldn't fight with Sarah for a long time. I couldn't hold grudges against her for some reason; it was one of my flaws. Because she had been my best friend for a long time, she held a special place in my heart.

I stepped onto shore, wondering what I'd do now. I decided to head back to the hotel and take a shower then maybe I'd go visit my Dad for one last time before we left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I knocked on my Dad's front door, a smile on my face. I had bought him a packet of his favorite Hershey's chocolate kisses as a sort of goodbye gift.

"I'm in the back yard," Dad yelled, from the garden.

I smiled again and headed to the gate and then climbed over just as I had since I was a kid. I walked into the yard and saw Dad stretched out on a beach chair, a newspaper in his hand and an orange juice on the small table beside him.

His face lit up as he saw me. "Baby," He cried, stretching his arms out.

I ran into his arms, hugging him and feeling tears come to my eyes at the fact that I was going to leave him again. I pulled out of his arms and handed him the chocolate, wiping my eyes.

"Thanks," He grinned at the chocolate and placed it on the table beside him. He leaned down to a cool box that was tucked into the side of the chair and handed me an apple soda. I took it, sitting down on the empty deck chair beside his. "Are you crying, Bon?" He asked, noticing my wet eyes.

I nodded. "I'm going to miss you," I replied, in a childish voice. I knew it was stupid but sometimes I felt I needed my Daddy.

"I miss you a lot more. I'll come visit you in a couple of months, okay, B? Don't cry, my dear," He leaned towards me and pulled me onto his lap.

I giggled as he hugged me close to him and I put my head on his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent. It reminded me of happiness and less complicated days, childhood and just home. California with my Dad would always be my home. No matter how long I stayed in New York.

"So when's your flight?" He asked, a small smile on his face.

"In a few hours," I replied.

"Do you have everything packed, Hmm?"

I nodded. "Yes, everything's already in my suitcase," I murmured against his chest.

He rubbed my back comfortingly in circles like he used to back when I was little. I succumbed to his touch, breathing in and out.

"Is everything okay? I heard about your accident yesterday. I tried to call but you were asleep," Dad explained. "Your boyfriend, Stefan, saved you, they say,"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. We broke up a few days ago. Complications," I muttered, hoping he wouldn't press for details.

"Complications called Damon Salvatore," Dad chuckled.

"What do you mean?"

"It's so obvious you're in love with that other Salvatore, B," Dad responded, smoothing my hair. "And he likes you too,"

I sighed. "I'm not sure of that," I replied.

"I am," Dad insisted, and I took a sip of the apple soda which tasted really good because it was boiling outside and it was a cool drink.

My cell phone rang at that second and I picked up. "Hmm?" I murmured into it, between sips of apple soda.

"It's me, Stefan. We need you in the lobby because we're leaving in 15 minutes to the airport; the taxi's here," He explained.

"Oh right, I forgot that we had to go a few hours early. I'll be right there," I climbed off my Dad's lap and stood up, pressing the phone to my ear.

"Okay. Oh and Bonnie, about Sarah…"

"Don't worry about it, Stefan. Seriously…" I replied, feeling the truth of my words as I said them.

"I'll talk to you on the plane," He said, and then he hung up.

"I have to leave, Daddy," I placed my soda down on the table and he stood up, pulling me into another hug.

"Have a safe flight," He whispered. "Do you want me to drive you to the airport?"

"Nah, it's okay. The guys have a taxi waiting," I explained, breathing in his scent once more.

I pulled back and he kissed me on the cheek. "Text or call me when you get back, Bon." He said.

"I will," I promised, then I walked out of the yard, climbed over the gate because I was too lazy to open it then started back towards the hotel, fighting the tears I always cried when I was leaving my Dad and travelling. I couldn't help it. Sometimes I acted like such a little girl but my Dad was and had been a huge part of my life. I needed him sometimes.

The journey to the airport was an intensely awkward one. Stefan, Sarah and I were seated in the back while Damon took the seat at the front, giving the cold shoulder to us all. I'd tried talking to him but he'd been unsurprisingly bitter, replying with one word answers when necessary or just ignoring us in other cases.

We arrived and paid the taxi driver before we got out with our bags. Sarah would take another taxi back to our town when she was done saying goodbye to us. We entered the airport which was thankfully air conditioned, a change from the taxi in which the AC was broken so we had to open the windows, increasing the awkward situation.

"I'm going to miss you, Bon." Sarah said after we'd checked in our bags and were waiting to head to the departure hall.

"I'm going to miss you too, Sarah," I replied, giving her a big hug.

She hugged me close to her. "Don't forget about the letters," She hissed.

I nodded, and giggled a little. "I'll tell you what happens. You will come to visit Summer break, right?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yes, I'll book my flight as soon as I can," Sarah promised, slipping her arm around my shoulder.

She said bye to Damon and Stefan who were standing a way off from us; giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek and high fiving Damon who looked at her with a devoid expression, and I saw tears fall from her eyes as she turned back to me.

"Are you crying, Fudge Muffin?" I asked my best friend who was normally the strongest person I knew.

Sarah didn't reply. She just wiped her eyes a couple of times, but the tears kept on coming.

"Come here," I replied, and I pulled her back into my arms, feeling tears come to my own eyes.

Then we were both crying like it was Graduation all over again and hugging. And crying and hugging. Until Stefan patted me on the shoulder and informed me gently that it was time for the flight to take off so we had to head into the terminal.

I nodded. "I'll call you when I get back," I promised my sniveling best friend.

"I love you, Caramel Crème," She exclaimed, eyes wet.

"I love you more, Fudge Muffin," I replied, and then I allowed Stefan to drag me into the terminal behind a Damon who was already rushing to get away from us. He was avoiding me like I was the plague.

I sighed and wiped my eyes as we sat down in the terminal. Stefan put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned towards him, sniffling. I was glad that he was here with me as a friend. I was happy that we weren't fighting because I honestly couldn't handle fighting with two Salvatore's at once. "There, there," Stefan rubbed my shoulder soothingly and I was soon out of tears to cry.

_"Flight C-67 to New York,"_ The mechanical voice called in different languages and we hopped up. Damon was nowhere to be seen. I looked around, trying to figure out where he went.

"He headed onto the plane early," Stefan explained as we followed with our tickets the rest of the passengers to get our tickets checked before we climbed onto the plane. "Are you two, like, fighting?"

"Sort of," I sighed, "I don't know,"

Stefan sighed too and brushed a strand of hair away from my face, waking up the part of me that used to be in love with him, even just a little. But my Damon loving part was the more dominant one and it always would be. I felt a nervous flutter in my stomach because I knew that once I was at New York, I'd be forced to keep the promise I'd made to both myself and my best friend. I was going to have to give him the letters. Then I wanted the earth to swallow me up.

I sighed as the air hostess checked our tickets and we followed the rest of the passengers onto the plane. I saw that Damon was seated next to a blonde girl and he started flirting with her as Stefan and I made our way to our seats. I had a feeling this was going to be a long flight.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed and where patient waiting for this chapter. I worked really hard on it, trying to convey every emotion Bonnie was feeling as best as I could (: **

**Leave me a REVIEW please, they make me smile!**

**Next chapter: The trio arrive in New York, C****aroline has a little welcome back get together for Bonnie with her friends and more…**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD.**


	26. Welcome Back

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 23****- Welcome Back**

"Where the _heck _is Damon?" Stefan demanded, as we were picking up our luggage in New York. We'd seen him leaving the plane ahead of us and then he'd disappeared into thin air.

"I don't know, Stefan." I replied, as I dragged my bag along and walked alongside Stefan to the Arrivals section. I searched through the crowd for a raven haired blue eyed boy but I couldn't see him anywhere.

The flight had been spent by Stefan and I playing card games like 'Go Fish' and 'Crazy 8' and when we'd asked Damon if he'd wanted to join in, but he just ignored us as if we weren't talking, and then went back to speaking with the blonde. Then when we'd been listening to music, Damon's eyes would stray to us every so often then flash back to his window. I didn't know what was going on. I didn't understand why he was so insulted and mad at me, but I knew it had a whole lot to do with the kiss and the fact that I'd rejected him.

"He's been acting really crazy. He must be really upset about your fight, whatever it was about," Stefan murmured.

"Maybe," I said, not wanting to talk about it anymore or go into any details about it. What Stefan didn't know, wouldn't hurt him.

We approached the Arrivals sections where a crowd had gathered to welcome their loved ones. I saw a girl with long blonde hair and when she came running towards me, her arms wide, I knew it had to be Caroline. I hugged her back, smiling happily that I was back. I'd really missed her.

"BON! I missed you like hell, dude!" She exclaimed, snatching my bag and then giving Stefan a welcome hug too. "You too, Stef," She added.

"We missed you, Caroline," Stefan said, smiling at her nicely.

Caroline grinned. "Of course you did," She replied, as she began to steer us towards the doors of the airport. I can't believe she'd come to pick us up on her own. It just truly proved how good a friend she was. "Wait a second, you had the devil with you. Where is he?" Her eyes narrowed and Stefan and I shared a knowing look.

"He just disappeared," Stefan explained. "He and Bonnie had a fight and he's really upset,"

"Sounds like Damon. He can hold a grudge for like… ever," Caroline explained, sounding bored already about the topic. "Well, he'll find his way home. I made a little get together to welcome you guys back, back at our apartment Bonnie,"

"I think I'd better get home to see what the heck is wrong with Damon. I'm toast anyway," Stefan apologized, "I don't think I can handle a bunch of crazy girls now,"

"Hey!" Caroline smacked his arm with her free hand as we exited the airport. "That's insulting, Matt will be there too. Don't be boring, Stefan," She pouted.

"I'm boring. You can call me Mr. Freaking Tiresome," He replied, causing me and Caroline to giggle a little as we started towards Matt's car which was waiting outside a few parking spaces away.

"Okay Mr. Freaking Tiresome," I responded, teasingly. Caroline opened the trunk of the car and dumped my suitcase inside then Stefan placed his own inside.

Stefan scowled at me mockingly but then he smirked. "I do need a ride home though," He said, fluttering his eyelashes pathetically at Caroline in a way that made me burst out laughing.

Caroline tried to maintain a staid composure for a few seconds but then she was laughing too. "No, we're going to leave you here at the airport for eternity, Stef," She joked, pushing a blonde strand of hair out of her eyes and smirking a very Damon like smile. That reminded me. I needed to talk to her about Damon when we were done with her little 'party'.

"I could just take a taxi," Stefan replied.

"Hmm, good idea," Caroline replied, as she got into the driver's seat. I slipped into the passenger seat, amused at their little banter. It was cute in all different levels. Stefan got into the back and we started out of the airport. I couldn't wait to be back in New York, the concrete jungle where dreams are made as the song ' Empire State of Mind ' quoted.

"So how was California, byotches?" Caroline joked, as she made a U-turn with the car.

"It was good. I got see my childhood friend that Stefan has a thing for now," I smirked back at Stefan whose cheeks got considerably pinker.

Caroline laughed, looking in the rearview mirror at him with a teasing look. "What's her name, Ste- I mean, Romeo?" She asked, raising her blonde eyebrows.

Stefan simpered in the backseat and I felt a little sorry for putting him in the spotlight. "Sarah," He replied, in a sort of happy voice. He seemed to remember something, so he pulled out his cell phone and started to text, probably texting Sarah or something or maybe he just wanted to get the attention off of him.

"Hmm, interesting. WAIT A SECOND, weren't you guys together?" Caroline demanded, swerving to avoid a parked car then starting into the street that had Stefan and Damon's apartment in. It was in one of the quieter New York suburbs, unlike the busy area where Caroline and I lived.

I blushed and Stefan shook his head. We were both silent and Caroline bit her lip. "Awkward. I'm sorry for bringing it up!" She exclaimed, sounding a little bashful but then it was gone in a second when she parked the car, "Okay, it's your stop Romeo," She called, in a fake British accent.

"Why are you talking like that?" Stefan asked, in an annoyed voice.

Caroline turned the force of her bubbly blue eyes on him and he just smirked at her and got out of the car. "Bye Girlies," He said, once he'd yanked his suitcase out of the car, and closed the boot. He waved at us, smiling a little before he started up the steps to the apartment.

"Bye, Mr. Freaking Tiresome!" Caroline and I called at the same time, though Caroline's voice was a little more cheerful than mine was.

"So why did you guys call it quits?" She asked, as she started the car out of Stefan's road and onto a line of traffic. She huffed and rested her head on the driving wheel for a second.

"It got really complicated and besides, Caroline I know you dated Damon and so did I. He was the one who broke my heart, the jerk," I explained, and Caroline's mouth formed an 'o' shape.

"No effing way!" She exclaimed, pushing the car forward slightly so we moved down the line of traffic. Cars honked everywhere and I knew I was back in New York.

"Yes, it's true. Anyway, Stefan and I broke up because… I think I still have feelings for Damon, feelings that will be there forever. Damon and I fought because he kissed me and I pushed him off," I explained, feeling slightly shy that I was exposing my whole soul to someone but it was Caroline and I trusted her and I knew she'd keep my secret. I needed to get it off my chest to someone too.

"Are you stupid? If you like him, why did you do that?" She sounded confused as we pulled into another road, near to our apartment building.

"I don't know. I was confused. But I've decided I'm going to tell him today. I'm going to give him the letters at least. I promised Sarah and myself and I don't break my promises," I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach as I thought of the fact that by this time tomorrow, Damon would know how I felt about him. But I couldn't put it off any longer. I needed to tell him the truth or I'd chicken out.

"Good for you," Caroline's smile was encouraging. "I think you should come clean,"

"I will," I gulped as the car stopped and I knew we were home. "Who's at this party anyway?" I asked.

Caroline's eyes twinkled as she got out of the car and slammed the door behind her. "You'll see," She smiled, and then we started upstairs, carrying my luggage.

"WELCOME BACK BONNIE!" The party goers screamed as Caroline and I entered the living room. Party decorations were everywhere and a giant banner than said 'Welcome Home, Bon Bon' was hung on the wall. I felt tears of joy come to my eyes as my friends rushed forward to greet me.

Lexie was the first to come, slipping her arms around my waist and swinging me around. "Welcome back, babe. I'm sorry David couldn't make it; he has work," She exclaimed, as she held onto my shoulders and smiled.

I shook my head. "It's okay. Tell him 'Hi' from me," I said, and she smiled at me and nodded.

"I will, but he said he'll try to stop by later," She explained.

Matt came forward and kissed me on the cheek. "Welcome back home," He replied, and Caroline beamed at us both, slipping her arms around her boyfriend.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I responded, happy that everyone was being so nice.

Elena and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes were the last to come forward. Elena flung her arms around my shoulder and I could see she was crying. "I missed you," She explained, dabbing her eyes.

"Drama queen," Caroline scoffed, but Elena just shot her a teasing look, throwing her tissue at her and causing her to squeal. I laughed and so did Matt and Lexie at Caroline's behavior.

"Shut up, Blondie," Elena responded, as she pulled out of my hug. She gestured to the guy beside her. "This is my new boyfriend, Klaus Smith," She explained.

I smiled at him, noticing how breathtakingly gorgeous he was. Of course Elena would have found the hottest guy second to Damon on the universe to date. I reached out my hand to shake it and he bent down and kissed it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Bonnie," He responded, in a British accent.

"The pleasure's mine, Mr. Klaus," I laughed, and he did too. Elena and the rest of them joined in and then we were all laughing.

"Okay, let's leave Bonnie to freshen up while I put the finishing touches on lunch," Lexie called and the rest of them nodded and retired to what they were doing before I came. Matt was watching a game on TV, Klaus and Elena were sitting on the loveseat laughing and talking. Caroline sat down next to Matt, placing her head on his shoulder.

I smiled at them before I pulled my suitcase into my room. I sat down on the bed, sighing as I looked around and realized how happy I was to be back. I saw the box with my letters in it peeking out from under the bed and I pushed it under further. I'd deal with them later tonight. I changed into a light green dress that was both comfortable hugged my body in all the right places, making me look innocently curvy and brushed my hair back into a ponytail. I applied light make-up, listening to the chatter from the living room and realizing how lucky I was to have such great friends. This would be perfect if Damon was here. I realized I missed him.

I sat down onto my bed and pulled out the box of letters, finding an empty piece of paper. I got a pen out and started to write my last letter to my ex-jerk, though he had come to be so much more:

_Dear My ex-jerk (my dearest Damon),_

_I know you're mad at me for rejecting you. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was conflicted inside, confused, and I didn't know what to feel but now I do. I'm in love with you, Damon, and I always will be. What we have is true love, love of the type that doesn't change with time. I know it will always be there. Do you feel the same way about me?_

_I know I hurt you and that's the last thing I want to do. I'm giving you these letters so you can see the truth of my feelings. So you can understand what I've been feeling all this time, the happy and sad and hateful thoughts I've had about you. I'm bearing my whole soul to you and I am afraid that you do not feel the same way._

_At least if you know, I will have tried. I know what we have is special and I never want to loose it. I've lived without you for the past few months and it's been the worst time ever. Whenever I kissed another guy, I imagined it was you. Whenever I danced with another guy, I wished with all my heart for it to be you dancing with me instead. _

_Read these letters and then tell me what you feel. I love you, Damon. _

_Sincerely, _

_Bonnie x_

I sighed as I folded the letter neatly. I sealed it with a kiss and placed it in the box with all the other letters, containing my inner thoughts and feelings. But it wouldn't matter anymore. Damon would know the truth, and the truth was, I loved him and I always would.

"Are you okay, Bon?" I whirled to find Elena standing there. I placed a hand on my heart and nodded. I hadn't realized I'd been crying until I wiped my eyes.

"You just shocked me, that's all." I pushed the box of letters under the bed with my leg, but Elena saw it.

"They're to Damon, aren't they? I saw you writing them before and I just know the truth now. Bonnie, you and Damon belong together. You have my blessing to be with him," Elena said.

"I didn't know I needed your blessing," I snapped, causing a hurt look to flash across her face. I touched her arm, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.. I'm stressed, tired…" I trailed off.

Elena shook her head. "I deserved it. I've been a total bitch about the whole Damon thing. I'm truly sorry and you deserve every happiness, Bon. Sister's before misters and all that. We should have never let him come between us." She sighed and looked up at me in a way that said 'forgive me?'.

I nodded, "It's okay. And you're right. Our friendship is very important," I murmured, and Elena slipped her arm around my shoulder and started to lead me out of the room.

"Agreed," She whispered, a big smile on her face. "Guys, she's not dead!" She exclaimed and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay… Come to the table, girls. I think Matt and Klaus have finished all the food," Lexie called.

"They're freaking pigs," Caroline stated, a daring look on her face.

Both boys didn't even respond; they just shoveled some more spaghetti bolognaise into their mouths. I laughed as I settled down in a seat beside Caroline and Lexie. Elena took her place beside her boyfriend, patting him on the back. "Don't worry, nobody's going to take it from you," She promised jokily.

Klaus looked up at her with a slight smirk for a second before he continued eating, "Very funny, sweetheart," He responded, when he was done with the mouthful.

Lexie handed me a plate of my own and she smiled. "Tell me what you think about it. It's my own homemade recipe," She explained.

"I'm sure it's amazing, Lexie," I replied, as I picked up my fork and started to eat. And it was. It was a perfect blend of the tomato sauce, pasta and minced meat. It was the best plate of spaghetti I'd ever tasted. I told her that and Caroline grinned from beside me, taking a sip of 7-up.

"Yeah yeah, Lex is a freaking culinary goddess. Just another thing she does better than me," Caroline rolled her eyes. "See what I had to deal with my whole life," She gestured to her sister who mirrored her rolling of the eyes.

I laughed at their similarities as I ate some more food.

"Drinks anyone?" Matt asked, holding up the 7-up bottle in one hand and the Dr. Pepper in another. He served us all drinks and sat back down.

"So when do you guys get back to college?" Lexie asked, once we were all done with our food and were sitting in the living room area.

"In a few days," I replied at the same time as Caroline said "Way too soon,"

"I hear you, sister," Elena joked, as she held her drink up and took a big gulp. I was happy they were getting along.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "I'll have you know I loved college, girls," She explained.

"You loved college girls? Lex, does David know about this?" Caroline teased, causing us all to laugh.

Lexie rolled her eyes again at her sister's antics. "Shut up Caroline. Or do you want me to break out the family photo albums?" She shot her a sickening sweet smile.

"I'd love to see them," I put in and Matt nodded: "Me too,"

"They're back home in Virginia," Caroline replied, before she glared at us both, causing us to chuckle.

"I made copies, little sis, so watch out," Lexie responded, coolly.

"Oooh, Caroline," Elena exclaimed, giggling.

Caroline glared down at the floor, then smirked. "Well, there's some pictures of you too, Lex. Let me warn you guys, she wasn't always such a looker," She teased her sister.

Lexie was about to reply when I held my hands up. "And I declare a truce to the Forbes sister wars," I called out, and Elena nodded.

"I agree," She smiled. "So how about we change the subject? Guys, you know Klaus is transferring to the NYU," An excited look appeared on her face.

"Yes, and he was in England before?" Matt asked, politely. "Have you been to Manchester before?" His love for English soccer took over him.

"Yes, I saw a few football games there. I lived in a little place called Richmond though," Klaus explained, his accent prominent.

"It's a romantic little town," Elena exclaimed, bubbling over. "Klaus promised to take me there once, right, K?"

"Right my darling," He responded, hugging her close to his chest. I was reminded once again of how I needed to go and give the letters to Damon if I ever wanted to find true love.

"Good for you," Caroline put in, smiling at them both.

"Might I ask how you two met?" I asked, curious.

"That's a good question," Lexie put in and Elena blushed.

"Well, it's kind of typical but I was signing up for classes for the next semester and he was there in the office. It was…" She trailed off.

"Love at first sight," Klaus responded, smiling at her warmly.

"Aww," Lexie, Caroline and I responded, causing Elena to blush a warm pink. She seemed to really like him and I was happy about that.

Matt scoffed and Caroline smacked him in the arm. "Matt doesn't have a romantic bone in his body," She explained, but she was only teasing. I knew she loved Matt truly.

"Sounds like somebody I know called David. Tragic, isn't it?" Lexie sniffed but then she laughed.

The doorbell rang and she got up to answer it. She looked through the peephole and laughed again. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear," She muttered, before she opened the door for her boyfriend, jumping into his arms and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hello, love. There's some food on the table. I was just about to go prepare dessert," Lexie exclaimed, and David nodded, coming over to say hi to us all before he sat down at the table to eat. Lexie slipped into the kitchen.

"I feel like we should be making the food, Care, and not your sister. It's our house," I smiled and Caroline just shook her head.

"We'll get food poisoning if Caroline cooks," Matt complained.

Klaus laughed. "I'm sure her cooking isn't that bad," He murmured, snuggling Elena into his side.

Matt nodded. "Believe me, it is. She once made an apple pie, and it tasted of spinach," He explained.

Caroline glared at him, "You will pay for this later," She warned him.

I laughed. "I'd watch out if I were you, Matt," I warned jokily and Matt just rolled his eyes and flicked his eyes back to the TV for a few seconds before smirking.

"Yes, she might unleash the power of blonde on you," Elena joked and Caroline whimpered.

"You guys are so mean to me!" She exclaimed.

"I wasn't being mean. I stood up for you," Klaus said, nobly.

"Thank you, Klaus. You're my only friend then," Caroline alternated glaring at me and Matt making us both laugh.

Lexie came in with a tray of éclairs and a couple of plates. "YUM, Eclairs! I love you, Lex," Caroline explained, her previous comment forgotten.

Lexie looked at her warily. "I love you too," She responded, as she placed the tray on the table and then handed each one of us a plate. David had finished eating by now and retired to the sitting room, taking a seat on an empty armchair. Everyone helped themselves to the éclairs and soon we were chomping happily down on the treats. There was no doubt about it, Lexie was an awesome cook. I remembered her beef casserole that was to die for.

"And I'll love you more when you wash the dishes up. I don't want any more cockroaches crawling into me and David's apartment, Care. Remember last time when you left the fudge truffles out?" Lexie exclaimed, shivering slightly.

"I was drunk and tired. It won't happen again. Besides, it's not my fault they crawled into your bedroom and flew into your bedcovers," Caroline responded, snappily. She folded her arms across her chest before she took a big bite of éclair and sighed at its beautiful taste.

Lexie shivered a few times and David hugged her close to him. "I won't let the cockroaches get you, Lex," He kissed her lightly on the lips and I smiled at their interactions.

I looked at the clock. It was 11:45 PM now so I had to get my butt over to Stefan and Damon's apartment to give Damon the letters and make sure he was still alive. "Elena, could I ask you a favor?" I asked, getting up, and placing my plate on the table.

Elena nodded and flitted to my side in a second. "Sure, what do you need?" I ushered her into my room and closed the door.

"Well, I'm going to give Damon the letters now so I need you to call him and make sure he's in," I pleaded, sounding worried and anxious at the same time. I was sweating a little because I was nervous.

Elena smiled, "You're doing the right thing," She said, as she pulled the cell phone out of her pocket and pressed some buttons. Then she scrolled down and placed it to the side of her head.

She waited, pacing in front of the bed and I sat down, biting my lip.

"Umm.. hello?" She said a few seconds later. "Hey Damon! Welcome back to New York… Good…. Did you have fun?... Hmm… I'm sorry about that… Are you home now?... I was thinking of stopping by" She laughed then," … aha… okay… maybe tomorrow then… okay, Good night… bye,"

I turned to her. "What's the verdict?"

"He's at home but he's tired and is going to bed in a while so he doesn't want me to come over," Elena said, "But I'm sure he won't mind if it's you,"

I nodded, sighing. I picked up the box of letters and slipped them into my bag before I grabbed my phone and switched my slippers for sandals. "Okay, I'm heading out…" I reached in to hug her, and she hugged me back.

"I'm worried, Elena," I whispered as we exited my bedroom and hurried into the living room.

"Everything's going to be perfect, Bon. I can tell," Elena replied, her big brown eyes honest.

I gulped. "I hope so," I whispered again.

"Guys, I'm heading out to do something… I'll be back," I called to all my friends. Caroline rushed out towards me.

"Where're you going?" She wanted to know.

"I'm going to give Damon the letters," I whispered to her, and her eyes widened with excitement.

"Oh! YES!" She exclaimed, causing Matt, Lexie, Klaus and David to stare at her like she was insane. "Bonnie's going to pick up toilet paper," She explained, and they looked even more weirded out and I couldn't blame them.

I laughed, "I'll be right back," I insisted.

"Take David's car," Caroline suggested, and David nodded.

"It wouldn't be safe to take public transportation at this time of night," He said.

"Are you sure?" I asked and he nodded and flipped me the car keys.

I took them thankfully, and started out of the apartment after Elena and Caroline squeezed my shoulders encouragingly. I was glad they'd be there for me to fall back on if the worst happened. I'd never felt more loved.

I felt my phone buzz when I was in the car, starting the engine so I snuck a peek at the small screen. It was a message from Sarah. God, I'd forgotten to call her. And now I didn't have time. I had to get to Damon before he went to sleep or I'd never get the guts to give him the letter. I looked at the message though:

_Hey Bon-Bon. I hope you arrived safely. I love you and please give me a call when you can! Sarah xxoxxo _

I smiled and quickly typed a reply:

_I'm going to give Damon the letters and tell him what I feel. Wish me good luck, Ara. I'll call you ASAP. Mwah! Bonnie x _

I sent it, and started driving towards Stefan and Damon's apartment. Traffic sucked so I was there in 15 minutes even though they lived only a few blocks away. I parked the car, and felt a nervous flutter in my stomach. I felt sick to the core but I knew I wouldn't regret was I was about to do.

I pressed the doorbell of their apartment and Stefan came to the door, a small smile on his face. "Hey Bonnie. What's up?" He asked, and I wondered to myself why I hadn't called Stefan to check if Damon was there or not. The idea had slipped my mind completely.

"Everything's great but I'm here to talk to Damon,"

"He headed to bed a while earlier. He's been really cold though since we got back. He took a taxi home," Stefan explained as he let me in, closing the door behind me.

"I'll deal with him. Are you sure he's asleep?" I asked, as Stefan settled down on the couch with some sort of book he was reading.

"Well, maybe he was just trying to get away from my questioning about his weird mood," He explained.

"Hmm, I'll see then," I said, "Which room is it?" I asked, looking around the very classy looking apartment. I'd thought Damon's family didn't have money but I guess they were able to fork out enough to pay for this apartment which was actually very nice though it was small.

"2nd room on the left," Stefan called to me, never removing his eyes from the book.

"Thanks buddy," I replied, and Stefan snorted at the term I'd used.

I grinned too and I stopped in front of the door to Damon's room. I paused, shifting my bag from hand to hand. I felt scared, I realized. I wasn't scared of him though. I was scared of what he could do to me and to my heart. I raised my hand gently, hesitantly, and knocked on the door firmly. I didn't get a reply. I knocked again.

"What do you want, Stefan?" Damon's annoyed voice came from inside.

I took that as a cue to enter. Shielding my eyes in case he was undressed or something, I entered the room. I could feel his eyes boring into me as I stepped into the room.

"Are you proper?" I asked, keeping my eyes closed.

I could hear the smile in Damon's voice. "Depends what you mean by that, but I am dressed if that's the meaning you're going for," He replied, his tone turning cold by the end of the sentence as if he remembered he was supposed to be mad at me or something.

I opened my eyes and looked over to where Damon was seated on the bed, a laptop on his lap. He was dressed in some navy blue pajama pants and he placed the laptop to the side as I stepped forward. "What are you doing here, Bennett?" He asked.

_So we're on a last name basis, huh?_ I thought to myself amusedly. "I'm here to see you and talk to you… and give you something," I pulled the box of letters from inside my bag.

"What is that?" He asked, unable to stop the curiosity from bulging out of his eyes as I offered him the box. It was now or never. I let him take it, hoping I wasn't making the biggest mistake in my life.

"Letters to you. Don't read them until I leave…" I murmured, Damon was silent as he looked at the box. Then he closed the laptop and just stared at me.

"I'm sorry for rejecting you, Damon," I said, then I turned on my heel and started out of the room and away from the most important thing in my life at the moment, I realized.

"I talked to him. He should be okay in a while," I promised Stefan who looked up at me curiously.

"Are you crying, Bonnie?" He asked, and I felt warm tears slip down my cheeks. I wiped them away, not knowing why I was in tears for the second time that day.

"No, Stefan. I'll call you tomorrow," I promised, then I ran out of the room and away from their apartment building not even knowing where I was going. I just felt incredibly dizzy and sick and my thoughts were muddled. I felt the cold wind against my arms but I just kept on going, running. I saw some sort of lights, lights I should have realized were headlights as I stepped forward. But I was too exhausted and confused to think rationally.

I heard the sickening squeal of tires and felt something crash against me with such momentum I was flung backwards. I heard a thud, a crack, and something wet and warm emanated from all the parts of my body I could feel. I heard screaming and cars beeping, but I didn't want to hang onto it; I didn't want to exist in reality. I was too tired to remember anything. I didn't even know where I was. Before I knew it, I was engulfed by the darkness, taking comfort in its dark ways.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of chapter 23… What a warm welcome back to New York hmmm.. This is an awful cliffhanger I know, but I'll try to update soon! xD**

**Leave me a REVIEW with your opinion! The next chapter will be shocking and fast paced so watch out (:**

**Thanks for reading… I hope you liked it!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. ..! **


	27. Coma

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 24- Coma**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I stared at the door as Bonnie left looking incredibly sad, but I wasn't in the mood to talk to her. I didn't even know why I'd allowed her to come in and speak to me, as if nothing had happened between us, as if she hadn't rejected me. I shouldn't have let her in; I'd only just set myself up for disappointment. I had thought she'd come to apologize for pushing me away or something but I was wrong.

I looked down at the box of letters which Bonnie had placed in my hands and was flooded with confusion. I opened it, and pulled out the earliest dated letter and started to read…

A few hours later, I was sitting there having finished reading the last letter, my jaw dropping down t o the floor. I couldn't believe what I'd just read. The confession filled my heart with an emotion I'd never felt before; love. There was no doubt in my mind that Bonnie had written these; they were exactly the way she spoke.

I got out of bed, and looked at my cell phone but it was 4 AM so I didn't expect Bonnie to be still awake. I climbed back into bed, placing the box of letters on my bedside table and then switched the light off. I was about to try to go to sleep when my cell phone rang loudly.

I groaned and sat up, wondering who was calling at such an early time in the morning. I checked the caller ID and saw it was 'Caroline Forbes'. I picked up, out of shock more than anything. I wasn't Caroline's particularly favorite brother so I wondered why she was calling me and at 4 in the morning, no less.

"Hi Carol-," I started and she interrupted me.

"Damon, get Stefan and get your butt's to the hospital," Her voice was frantic, and I'd never heard her sounding more panicked.

"Why?"

"Bonnie's had a terrible accident. She's in a coma, they put her in one so that she could heal easier. Get here now," She hissed, before hanging up.

I jumped out of bed, my heart pounding with panic. When had she had this 'accident'? After she left our house? I felt so afraid that something serious had happened to her, I dressed quickly in some blue tracksuit bottoms and a gray shirt. I didn't even bother to do anything to my hair, I just slipped my sneakers on and then ran out of the room.

The living room was empty so I assumed that Stefan was asleep. I knocked on his door a couple of times, and he came to the door, sleep in his eyes.

"Bonnie's in the hospital, get dressed and come on," I said, urgently, and panic appeared in Stefan's eyes. Bonnie was special to the both of us.

I grabbed a cup of water to wait while Stefan got dressed, as a way to calm me down. I was freaking out; I felt I was going to have a heart attack, I was so afraid. I was worried about Bonnie and that was no lie. I couldn't lose her; not now… not after I discovered she had the same feelings towards me as I harbored towards her.

Stefan was ready in a couple of minutes, and I would have made fun of his messy hair if I wasn't so freaked out about Bonnie and what was happening to her.

"Let's go," He said, firmly, and I put down my water and followed him out of the front door.

"Bonnie Bennett," I said to the woman at the receptionist table in the intensive care unit of the nearest hospital.

She nodded, then looked at me. "Who are you?" She asked, looking at both me and Stefan.

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore, close friends of her," Stefan put in, and the woman picked up her phone and relayed that information to whoever was on the other side. She nodded again and then put the phone down.

"Room 213," The woman said, pushing her blonde hair out of her eyes and scribbling something down.

"Thank you," Stefan said but I was already speeding down the hallway towards the room she'd pointed out to us.

I opened the door quickly and my heart fell as I saw the image inside. Bonnie was lying down on the bed, a thousand scars on her face and what I could see of her legs and arms, hooked up to tons of IV machines with all those liquids coming in and out of her. She looked dead, and my heart broke a million times. Caroline was her only visitor, seated on a chair with a fashion magazine and very red looking eyes. She sniffed as we came in.

"It's about time," She said, and her voice was croaky. Stefan took a seat beside her, a pained look on his face as his eyes flitted over to his ex-girlfriend who didn't look to be in the best condition.

I sped to Bonnie's side, taking her hand gently in mine and stroking it. She didn't move, but what I could see from the machine monitoring her heart, her heart rate was constant and that was good. I looked at her perfect caramel skin that colored her heart shaped face and body and I longed to see her breathtaking muddy green orbs and the pinkness of life on her cheeks. It killed me to see her like this.

I didn't realize I'd been crying until I saw one of my wet tears float down onto her face, I was so close to her. I wiped it off gently and sniffed, rubbing my own eyes to remove the moisture. I, Damon Salvatore, did not cry. If I did, Stefan would hold it against me forever. I decided I didn't care.

I gently lowered myself even more and pressed my lips softly to her forehead then to her cheeks. "I love you too, Bonnie. It's always been you," I whispered, in a low voice but I was telling the truth. I'd never love a girl the way I'd loved Bonnie Bennett.

Then I stepped back, cupping her cheek slightly and I vowed to myself that I wouldn't leave until she woke up. I wouldn't leave her side. I walked over to Caroline and Stefan who were talking in hushed tones.

"Caroline, how about you take a break if you want? Go get something to eat from the hospital café or some water to cool down," I suggested, wanting to be alone with Bonnie.

"But Bonnie-," She started, and I cut her off before she could finish speaking.

"I'll never leave her side. You go too Stefan. Take care of Caroline," I told him, and Caroline hesitated.

"I could use some water…" She trailed off, rubbing her eyes.

"Then go. I'll wait here with Bonnie," I said her name with such tenderness and love that Stefan and Caroline shared a meaningful look.

"Fine," Caroline said, hopping up. "Come on, Stef. We both know what Damon wants," She winked at me and hooked arms with Stefan who looked a little bit upset.

"You head on, Caroline. I just want to tell Stefan something," I put in, needing to get this over with. We needed to have the Bonnie talk. I knew he still cared greatly about her and maybe even loved her, so we needed to talk this over so there wouldn't be any bad blood between us.

Caroline nodded, and exited the hospital room leaving me with a very confused looking Stefan.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked me, looking slightly suspicious. I couldn't blame him; the only time I wanted to talk to him was when I wanted to take something from him, which was most of the time.

"I know you still care about Bonnie, but I love her. I'm in love with her and I always will. Every time I date a girl, I can't stop thinking about her. She's my one. I think it'll always be her. I can't stop thinking about her honey suckled colored skin, her amazing emerald green eyes that always light up when she's happy or amused about something, her easy smile and her soft brown hair that I loved to run my hand through…She's the… she's the one I want to marry and if she wakes up from this coma, I will, because I need to know that I'll be the only one for her like she'll always be the only one for me," I concluded my speech with more passion than I'd ever spoken about before. I guess it was all the pent up emotions about Bonnie and I realized the trueness of my words the second they left my mouth.

Stefan just stared at me, then his mouth cracked into a smile. "I care about Bonnie, it's true, but I can't keep you from her. I'm happy that you've finally found the girl for you," He said, and he surprisingly slipped his hand on my shoulder patted my back, before hugging me quickly. I was so shocked I didn't hug him back.

"So you're okay with me and Bonnie?" I asked, stepping back and actually feeling slightly uncomfortable and actually sort of guilty that he'd agreed so quickly.

"Yes, bro. You know, it never would have worked out with Bonnie and me…She's smitten over you. I should've seen it from the beginning. But hey, if you break her heart… you know the deal," Stefan smiled then, and I realized it was the first time he'd smiled at me in ages.

"I won't break her heart," I promised my brother. "Now, go to Caroline,"

"I should. I hope she hasn't passed out. She looks like she didn't sleep at all," Stefan murmured, before he excused himself and exited the room.

I was left with the sleeping angel. I sat down in Caroline's seat, the one that was closest to the bed, and sat there, waiting for Bonnie to wake up. I would wait forever if I had to. And when she woke up, I would do exactly what I'd told Stefan I would; if…when Bonnie woke up, I'd ask her to marry me.

A few hours later, Elena and a blonde guy sauntered into Bonnie's hospital room to find Caroline and Stefan sleeping on the couch on the side of the room, me sitting there with wide red eyes because I'd promised myself I wouldn't fall asleep. I had 10 coffee cups beside me to prove my effort.

"I came as soon as I heard," Elena exclaimed, rushing to Bonnie's side. "My poor Bon Bon,"

She looked like she was going to cry as she looked over to her comatose friend. "What happened?" She asked, whirling around to look at me with wide eyes.

"She got hit by a car," I explained, because that was what Caroline had told me had happened, before she and Stefan had dozed off, that is.

Elena put a hand on her heart, and touched Bonnie's cheek calmly. She bit her lip and then sat down on the seat beside mine. "Oh, you guys don't know eachother?" She gestured to the blonde guy who was now looking at Bonnie with some sort of concern.

"This is my boyfriend, Klaus. Klaus, this is my…friend, Damon," Elena made the quick introductions.

"Hello there," Klaus said, and he reached out to shake my hand. He had a British accent so he was from England probably. I decided I didn't care; Elena was in my past; she'd only been an unsuccessful ruse to get over Bonnie.

"Hi," I responded, and I shook his hand firmly before he took his seat next to his girlfriend, looking at her with admiration.

"How long as she been unconscious?" He gestured to Bonnie.

I looked at my watch, "6 hours now… the doctor came an hour ago and said she should be out of it soon. They're putting her in this coma so she can heal easier," I explained to them.

"Smart idea," Elena murmured, sounding worried. She ran a hand through her straight hair and sat back, leaning her head on 'Klaus's shoulder. He touched her cheek and she kissed him on the hand.

I scoffed but inside I knew I was jealous because of what they had. Because of the fact that Elena was not in a coma. It was selfish, but I'd rather it have been Elena than Bonnie. I couldn't live without Bonnie if she didn't come to her senses again. I didn't know what I'd do if that happened.

I leaned towards Bonnie and just waited. Bonnie was out of our reach and there was nothing we could do about it. It drove me crazy but I knew that there was nothing we could do but pray and hope and wait.

A couple of hours later, it was 9 in the morning and Klaus had to leave because he had some sort of class in their university. I had classes too, my first day, but I wouldn't go to them if it was for Bonnie. Caroline and Stefan shared the same opinion and Elena's classes didn't start until after noon, so she was cool with staying too.

She picked up some donuts and coffee for us from Dunkin Donuts but I was too worried to eat. Bonnie should have woken up by now. The doctor had come and assured us that she was okay and that her condition was stable but if she was okay, why the heck wasn't she waking up? I took a bite of a donut, feeling incredibly sick but I knew I had to eat to keep my strength up. I had to be strong for Bonnie. I stuffed the rest of it into my mouth before gulping down some coffee. It burned my throat slightly but I just ignored the pain.

Caroline's cell phone rang, and it was Matt so she picked up. "Hey Mattie….still hasn't woken up… no….she should be…that's cool… Lex said she'd make some sort of…yeah…uhmmm…okay, see you then," She hung up.

"Matt is sorry he couldn't come. He has some stupid test that he has to take and that the teacher won't let him postpone. He said he'll be here as soon as he's taken it. Lexie and David wanted to come too but they both have work and their bosses don't allow leave," She explained.

"Bonnie will be happy they tried," Stefan put in, and Elena smiled at him. They had been getting along pretty well since they'd been sitting there. Elena had taken Caroline's place on the couch and Caroline was sitting by me instead, the same tense expression on her face. I personally thought that Elena and Stefan made a great couple, better than that Klaus guy. There was something fishy about him.

My eyes burned from lack of sleep and every so often they'd flicker closed but I couldn't sleep. Not until Bonnie woke up and I was sure she was safe. I would never forgive myself if she woke up when I was asleep. It would mean failure and weakness.

"Look, she's stirring," Caroline exclaimed, her voice colored with excitement.

I jumped up and zipped to Bonnie's side, standing right beside her. Caroline was right; she was moving her fingers. I touched her hand gently as she wiggled her fingers slightly. Then her beautiful muddy green eyes opened and I felt like I wanted to kiss her. I did.

She looked shocked but she regained her composure. "Help me sit up," She said, in a croaky voice.

Caroline shook her head, but she was crying tears of joy. "The doctor said you have to stay in a flat position," She responded, and Elena and Stefan immediately stood by Bonnie's other side. We framed the bed and she looked surprised.

"My back is killing me… help me sit up," She repeated, so I did. I gently helped her sit up right even though Caroline shot me a warning look.

"What happened?" Bonnie asked, once she was sitting okay. Elena handed her a glass of water and ordered her to take a sip. She did and then waited for our answer.

"You got hit by a car, Bon. They put you into a coma, but you're okay now," Caroline replied, sounding sort of hysterical from happiness. A few tears made their way out of her blue eyes.

"Care, you're crying?" Bonnie said, sounding tired, but there was surprise in her voice.

"I'm happy that you're well. Are you hurting somewhere?" Caroline asked, leaning in to hug her. They hugged for a while, but then Bonnie pulled away stiffly, wincing a little.

"Ouch. Parts of my body are still super sore," She explained, as if to tell us why she had winced.

"My poor Bon Bon," Elena murmured and Bonnie smiled at her:

"Elena, I'm thankful you're here," She said.

Elena smiled at her. "Of course I'm here, Bon. You're still my best friend," She told her, touching her cheek.

"Are you feeling better now?" Stefan asked, trying to get a word in.

Bonnie nodded. "Yup, but I'm a little sore," She muttered.

"Klaus was here but he had to leave," Elena explained, "He was worried about you,"

Bonnie looked like she was going to cry. "You guys are such amazing friends," She spoke out, fervently.

"Don't forget about Damon. He didn't sleep last night; he stayed up all night waiting for you to wake up. He wouldn't leave your side," Caroline put in, and I was amused at the fact that she was actually acting nicely towards me.

Bonnie seemed to only just notice me, her green eyes going wide. "Is that true?" She asked, looking over to me.

"Yes, Bon. I love you and I want to be with you forever," I told her. Then I gulped and she smiled at me, "Will you marry me?" I added, on a whim.

Bonnie's mouth formed an 'o' and the rest of them looked shocked too, their jaws dropping. Stefan was the only one who smiled as the rest of them looked at me gobsmacked. "What?" Bonnie asked, looking unable to comprehend what I'd said.

"I said, will you marry me? I love you and I want you to be my wife," I repeated and both Caroline and Elena 'awww'ed.

Bonnie gulped but then nodded, as if making a decision.

"Yes?" I asked.

Bonnie nodded again, tears coming to her eyes. "Yes, Damon," She responded, and I leaned in and kissed her once again, right in front of all our friends. She looked shocked when I pulled back, then her lips formed a mischievous smile. Our friends cheered, especially Caroline and Elena.

"Did you read my letters?" She asked, teasingly.

"Yes," I replied, "And I feel exactly the way you feel," I told her, and I realized that the trio of our friends had stepped back to give us some privacy.

Bonnie touched her hand to my cheek, wincing a little as she lifted her arm. I put her arm down and touched her cheek instead, "Don't hurt yourself," I whispered.

Bonnie smiled a little. "I won't," She muttered. "As long as you promise to love me forever,"

"That's a hard promise," I joked, and Bonnie looked mock insulted.

"Hey!"

"I promise to love you forever if you promise to love me forever too," I stated, and Bonnie smirked and nodded.

"Sure,"

"Well, go on and get better so we can go pick out your wedding ring," I murmured.

Bonnie nodded, smiling widely and then she sank back into her pillow. "I'll try," She teased and I knew then that I loved her more than anything I would ever love.

* * *

**A/N: and that's the end of the main conflict of the story.. I think there'll be one more chapter before there's an epilogue or something but I'll see (:**

**I hope you guys liked this… REVIEW please!**

**Lily CullenSalvatore xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	28. Engaged To Be Married

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 25****- Engaged to be Married**

**Bonnie's P.O.V**

"Oh my God, Bonnie Bennett, you got _engaged_?" Aimee Bradley demanded, a few days after I'd been in the hospital, at the NYU. I juggled my Criminal Justice notebook on my hip and turned around to look at her. So she'd noticed the ring…

"Yes," I responded, smiling at her before smiling down at the ring that reminded me so much of Damon. I stroked the ring for a second as her dark eyes widened.

"Who?" She wanted to know, sounding way more interested than she should be. I remembered how she used to be Elena's second hand man when we were fighting. Now Elena and I were back to being best friends but Caroline was my best friend too.

"Damon Salvatore," I mumbled, because I knew it would get to her even if I hadn't told her about it. She was the biggest gossip girl in the school even though Elena liked her a whole lot.

"Wasn't that Elena's old beau?" She demanded, as if that was the most scandalous thing ever. Her dark eyes widened in surprise.

"Yes, but I was dating him first," I explained to her, biting my lip and trying not to punch her in the face. There was something about this girl that just pissed me off. "Hmm, look as much as I'd love to stay here talking to you, I have a class to get to. Ciao,"

I then left her standing there and hurried to my Criminal Justice class, rolling my eyes at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Urgh, I hate that girl called Aimee Bradley," I complained to Caroline in a free period class we both had. Elena was stuck in one of her classes but said that she'd try to get out when she could.

"She's annoying isn't she?" Caroline muttered, looking distracted as she typed something into her blackberry.

"What in God's name are you doing?" I asked, looking at her.

"I'm still inviting people to your engagement party tonight." She reminded me and I couldn't believe I'd forgotten about my own engagement party.

"Oh. Haven't you invited the whole world yet?" I asked her, sarcastically. The Forbes sisters had taken full control of my engagement party planning and also they were planning my wedding which was in a few weeks. Caroline had told me to leave everything to the 'pros' whoever they were.

"Nope, I'm just flying in your Dad, Sarah, Andie, Elijah and Bonnie, do you want your mom to come?" She asked.

I shook my head. "I don't know where she is. She left us when I was a small kid," I shot her a look of disdain, and Caroline nodded.

"Okay, and I'm still sending invitations to all your friends here: Elena, Klaus, Matt, David, Lexie, Jules, Mason, Aimee, Stefan of course….there was someone in your phonebook called Tyler, do you want him there?" She asked, raising a blonde eyebrow.

I remembered the jerk who had tried to get into my dress and rolled my eyes. "No way. And how did you get into my phonebook?" I asked, surprised.

"I took it last night when you were at the Salvatore's," She put in, mischievously.

"I thought it was with me," I noted, thinking deeply and trying to remember if I'd had it with me or not.

"Nope, you left it on your bed. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Lex and I made sure that this party is going to be kickass and there's nothing you can do to stop that. It's going to be held at the Marion Hotel Ballroom that overlooks some sort of lake. The wedding reception will be held in the Rolling Rivers Country Club, after you guys say your vows and blab la bla at the church nearby it. It's the best wedding venue in our area of New York," Caroline promised, sounding excited.

"I don't get why you're making such a huge deal out of things. Damon and I just wanted a small ceremony," I explained to her.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Small, Schmall… How many times will Bonnie Bennett get married?" She demanded.

"I hope only once," I commented, causing her to chuckle a little.

"I hope so too. Now let me get back to my planning. By the way, the dress you picked out for tonight was super nerdy so I changed it and also the wedding dress you chose, I made some amendments to it to make it more… sassy," She said, smirking at me.

"Is there anything I need to know?" I asked, trying to control my temper by repeating the fact that she was only trying to make me have a once in a lifetime experience. I was still in shock that Damon had actually proposed to me in the hospital; he didn't seem like the marrying sort of guy. I guess I'd read him wrong.

Caroline looked like she was thinking for a second. "Not that I remember…" She trailed off and I smiled, just as my cell phone rang.

"Hey Damon," I replied, after checking the caller ID.

"Hello BonBon," He said, in his teasing tone of voice. "Are you in a break?"

I nodded, then remembered he couldn't see me. "Yup. Are you?" I asked.

"Yeah. How about we meet up for some alone time?" Damon asked me.

"That sounds good. Where should we meet?" I questioned.

"How about that little café called Serendipity? I've heard it's great," He suggested.

"Sounds good. I know where it is; I'll meet you there?" I asked.

"Sure, I love you," Damon said, before hanging up.

Caroline looked at me questioningly. I knew she knew I was talking to Damon. I could tell from the cheeky look in her eyes. "So?"

"I'm going to meet Damon. If I don't come back here, I'll meet you in our apartment right before the engagement party. It's at 9, right?" I asked.

Caroline nodded. "You'd better not be late," She pressed.

I sighed. "Don't worry, I wont be," I spoke, before I got up with my bag and started away from the table. I hoped I wouldn't get lost on the way to Serendipity; I'd only been there once when Elena had taken me there for my birthday last year.

I arrived at Serendipity 30 minutes later. It was a quaint little café with a totally comfy and romantic setting with tiny tables for two decorated with candles and flowers on them. I spotted Damon almost right away, on a table in the back of the store. He waved at me and I waved back and started over to him.

I sat down opposite him, and Damon leaned over to kiss me on my cheek. "Hello," He said, "How has your day been?"

"It was okay. Aimee Bradley is being annoying as usual." I made a face and Damon laughed.

"I bet she was. She's probably jealous you're marrying a hottie like me," Damon said, pouting a little and causing me to laugh out loud.

"Hmm, where's the modest Damon I used to know?" I asked, even though there had never been one. Damon had always been the guy who was arrogant and cocky but to tell the truth, it'd always been part of his charm.

"What modest Damon? I was born conceited," He joked, and I smirked.

"For some reason, I believe you," I responded quietly. I then sighed. "Caroline's making a giant deal out of our engagement party and wedding,"

"Yes, I know. She's making Stefan help her but she won't let him tell me anything about the wedding or engagement party," Damon put in, "We never wanted this big fuss,"

"I know, right?"

The waitress came over and handed us some menus. We looked down at them and ordered 2 crepes; caramel for me and strawberry and cream flavored ones for Damon along with two cappuccinos. I was probably supposed to be watching my weight but I honestly didn't give a damn about those stupid before wedding diets.

"So is Sarah coming to the wedding?" Damon asked me.

I nodded, "Yes," I replied, and I was glad of that fact. I loved her very much and I wanted her to be there with me in such a special moment.

"Cool. I bet Stefan's happy because of that. Weren't they dating or something?" Damon questioned, taking my hand and squeezing it gently.

I nodded. "Sort of. But I think he's into Elena," I added and Damon's eyes showed recognition in them.

"I saw that too, but she's with Klaus so it will never work out,"

"I don't know why but I don't really like Klaus," I told Damon, just as my cell phone buzzed in my pocket. I expected it to be Caroline bugging me about being late again but instead it was Elena. "Speak of the devil," I joked, before excusing myself to go answer.

I headed for the ladies room and then pressed the phone to my ear. "Hey El," I called into it.

"Hey Bonnie," Elena sounded a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, worried about her instantly.

"Umm, Klaus is wrong… I haven't heard from him since the day you were in the hospital and then I just checked my email on my phone after I tried calling him and I found a message from him saying he'd gone back to England to continue college there," She explained, sounding terribly sad.

"WHAT? And he didn't tell you?" I asked, shocked at how rude Klaus could be. I thought he was a gentleman. He'd certainly acted like one. But I'd actually felt there was something fishy and unnatural about him; maybe it was better he'd left.

"No. I was so stupid. He didn't even like me. He says he thinks we should take a break for some reason. I don't know what I did," She complained, sounding tired.

"You didn't do anything. He's the jerk and it's his loss….By the way, I heard that Stefan's into you," I tried my shot at matchmaking even though I knew it was wrong to meddle.

"Really?" Elena's voice brightened a little.

"Uhhmmm. Damon told me so," I said, lying a little but it was all for the good of love. Cupid would be happy with me.

"Wow… really.. Um, well, I'm going to go to the hairdresser to get my hair done for your engagement party. I can't wait, Bon," She exclaimed and I said goodbye to her before hanging up.

I headed back to the table where Damon was waiting for me. The food had already come but Damon wasn't eating. "Why aren't you eating, D?" I asked, smiling at him.

"I was waiting for you," Damon replied, "What did Elena want?"

"Klaus turned out to be a total asshole. He left for England without telling her until he got back then he sent her a measly email," I told him, sitting down and taking a sip of cappuccino.

"So he's not in the picture anymore?"

"Yeah. I guess Stefan will have to choose between Sarah and Elena at the party," I replied, and Damon looked amused at the fact that his brother had 2 suitors.

"That'll be a first," Damon laughed, before he started to eat his crepe.

I ate mine too and by the end of our little snack, I didn't want to leave Damon to go home and get ready for the engagement party.

Damon walked me back home, even though it meant it'd be a longer journey for him. "I don't want to leave you," Damon admitted, when we were on my road.

"Neither do I. I know we'll see each-other at the party but it won't be just us. It'll be a whole bunch of other people," I complained.

Damon got a spark in his blue eyes. "Do you want to blow off the party and we can head off to Las Vegas or something and get married?" He asked, and when I didn't say anything he chuckled, "It's a stupid idea though, forget I ever said it,"

I shook my head, "No, it's not a stupid idea but let's head to Venice, Italy. I've always wanted to go there," I admitted, "My Dad sent me some congratulations for the wedding and stuff money just in case he wasn't able to head to the wedding or something, so we can use it for tickets and hotel stuff. What do you say?"

"Of course yes, but I'm paying. My Dad, before everything happened, left me money for when I got married sort of like an inheritance. We can use it," Damon insisted.

"Okay, whatever. How about we head to your apartment and gather some stuff together and then head to the airport?" I asked, and Damon grinned at me before whirling me around and kissing me smack on the lips.

"What was that for?" I asked, jokingly, as we started walking down the street towards Damon's house. We'd get there much quicker walking.

"You're my kind of girl. A rebel," He said, squeezing my hand.

"I'd better be your kind of girl. We're getting married, you know," I said, a big smile on my face.

"And I'm ecstatic about that," He replied, as he hugged me close to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Caroline is going to kill us!" I exclaimed, at the airport, a couple of hours later. We'd booked our tickets though the only places we could find were first class but we decided it was worth it for our wedding.

"I know. I'm afraid when we come back what her reaction is going to be," Damon responded, but a smile tugged at his lips.

I shuddered but then pushed the thought away. "Let's not think about that. We're going to have the time of our lives in Italy and nobody can take that away from us," I said.

"Nobody at all," Damon responded, and I placed my head on his shoulder as we waited for our flight to the country of Love.

* * *

**A/N: It's very short, I know, but the Epilogue will be longer.**

**It will feature their wedding in Italy, and some of them hanging out then them coming back a few weeks later to New York and what has happened since they left (:**

**REVIEW please and I hope you liked it… Did you expect them to run off or not? **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. The Vampire Diaries obviously!**

**:P xD **


	29. La Bella Italia

**Letters To My Ex-Jerk**

**Chapter 26- La Bella Italia**

"Damon Guiseppe Salvatore, do you take Bonnie Erikah Bennett to be your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" The priest at the small church in Italy that we'd booked for our tiny wedding party. Luckily we found a priest who spoke good enough English.

Damon looked over at me, and his eyes strayed across me in my little white dress that I'd bought from a store here and my hair was all straightened and I had put on the best kind of make-up- the designer kind that Caroline had bought me for the actual wedding. He smiled at me, and nodded. "I do,"

The priest turned to me, a small smile on his face. "Okay now, Bonnie Erikah Bennett, do you take Damon Guiseppe Salvatore for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

I smiled at him, feeling the blush come to my cheeks "I do,"

The priest then handed us our rings because we didn't have a best man and turned to Damon, handing him a ring. "Okay, repeat after me, young man, as you place the ring on her finger: With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment."

Damon nodded, taking the tiny silver ring and slipping it gently onto my finger. I noticed how handsome he looked in his black suit with the blue tie that made his own baby blue orbs glow with intensity and I knew I loved that man and I always would. "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." He repeated and I felt like I was going to cry with happiness.

The priest then turned to me and handed me the ring I was to place on Damon's finger. "Now, it's your turn, Ms. Bennett. Repeat," He told me in a kind voice.

I took the ring from the priest and placed the ring on Damon's finger with a flourish, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I said, loudly and clearly.

The priest smiled at us both then, "Damon Guiseppe Salvatore and Bonnie Erikah Bennett, I now pronounce them husband and wife. You may now seal the promises you have made to each other with a kiss," The priest informed us.

Damon neared me almost cautiously and brushed a strand of hair from my face. He kissed me then; the kiss was full of commitment and passion and I knew I'd made the right choice marrying Damon. The few guests who'd showed to watch clapped and cheered, even though we knew not a single one of them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the newly wedded couple Mr and Mrs. Salvatore," The priest announced.

Damon took my hand and we stood with our hands raised as the visitors cheered. I was laughing so much I thought I would cry. From now on, I was a Salvatore and I was the happiest person in the world.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So today was fun, huh?" Damon asked, a few hours later in a restaurant that was on a cruise boat. I had changed my clothes and I was dressed in a light green dress that reached my knees and had a cute sweetheart neckline. My hair was tied back. Damon had changed too into a modest gray dress-shirt and some dark jeans.

"I'll say," I responded, happily, as I put some of the best pasta I'd ever tasted into my mouth. It was filled with soft parmesan and tasteful chicken and I thought I'd never be able to eat Italian takeouts back in New York again. "Though dodging Caroline's million phonecalls wasn't fun at all,"

"She is not going to be pleased when we get back, but I don't really care," Damon said, smirking, as he took a bite of pizza. He leaned forward and brushed some hair from my face, before he planted a butterfly kiss on my cheek.

"Hey, don't kiss me with your tomato and cheese lips," I teased, as I brought my glass of sparkling water to my lips.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "You love my tomato and cheese lips," He responded, as he took another bite of pizza before he kissed me on the forehead. I shoved him playfully in the chest.

"Stop it," I complained as he continued to eat his pizza and then kiss me.

Damon looked at me for a few seconds with a fathomless expression on his face then he shrugged. "Fine," He said, with certainty, and he leaned back away from me.

"What do you mean fine? What did you decide?" I asked him, because it looked like he'd made a decision.

"No cheese and tomato lips for you," He responded, in a childish voice.

I just watched him trying not to burst into laughter as he huffed and continued eating his pizza. I finished my food too, and noticed he hadn't spoken again.

"Are you going to like ignore me for the rest of the day?" I asked.

"No," Damon responded.

"Then why are you not talking to me?" I asked, in a slow voice as if I was talking to a child.

"I am." He said, but his eyes didn't meet mine. I saw a spark of mischief in his blue eyes and I decided to win him at his own game.

"Fine," I responded, and I called the waiter over, "_Cameriere, Io… La torta Nectarine Amaretto, Per favore," _I smiled sweetly up at him and he smiled back at me, all dark hair and warm brown eyes and tan skin.

"_Immediatio, Bella," _The waiter responded, winking slightly at me before he hurried off.

Damon glared at me the second I looked back at the table. "What the hell are you doing, Bonnie?" He demanded, aggravated, as he stared at me with blue accusing eyes.

"I'm not doing anything. _Niente_," I murmured, teasingly, leaning forward and twirling a strand of his hair between my fingers.

Damon looked back at me, then pulled his hair out of my fingers. "You were flirting with that dick waiter," He complained, angrily.

I smiled at that one. "I don't know how to flirt in Italian, Damon," I murmured.

"Well he looked turned on. God knows I was," I heard him mutter back.

I grinned sweetly. "Are you jealous tomato lips?" I whispered, and I looked out over the dark waters behind Damon and then back at him again. I could see the little stores with their lights on in the background. Florence, where we were staying, was such a beautiful place. I'd never seen a city with such beauty before.

Damon grumbled something I couldn't make out under his breath. "Me? Jealous? Ha…" He told me, in an overly confident tone of voice.

"You are jealous, _Innamorato_," I murmured, putting the little Italian I knew to use.

"What does that even mean?"

"Sweetheart," I blushed a little as he looked at me, studying me intently, before he leaned forward and my breath caught in my chest. I thought he was going to kiss me, actually I wished that he would kiss me, but instead his lips just curved into a smile.

"I like that, Bon-Bon. I like it when you talk Italian, it's sexy," He murmured, and I smiled back at him.

"I took a few courses of Italian back in High School, you know," I said, feeling a little smug.

Damon nodded, just as the_ Cameriere _brought my cake over. He placed it between me and Damon.

_"Grazie, Signore," _I told the waiter, who bowed his head slightly and then rushed off to see to another order. "You want some cake?" I asked, turning to Damon, who was watching me, his cheek on his hand.

I smirked a little at him as he nodded. "Sure." He gestured to the glazed cake in front of us, and I picked up my knife and split it through the half. "Your plate?"

Damon handed it to me and I slid his piece of the cake onto it. He started to eat. "This is good, what is it?" He asked, a few minutes later.

I swallowed my mouthful and said: "Nectarine cake,"

Damon nodded. "I'll pretend to know what nectarine is," He smirked up at me as he ate some more cake.

I was about to explain what a nectarine was when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I checked it and saw it was Elena's number.

"Caroline again?"

"Nope, it's Elena," I responded to Damon, "Should I take it?" I asked. I knew that they were probably worried about what happened to us. I mean, we totally disappeared into the blue. I wondered if it was Caroline using Elena's number so we would pick up.

"Whatever," Damon wolfed down some more cake and looked like he didn't actually care.

I took the call, deciding to hang up if Caroline started yelling at me. "Yes, Elena?"

"Bonnie! Oh my god, where are you? You were supposed to be at the party 7 hours ago. Caroline is freaking out, man," Elena told me, in a relieved tone of voice.

"I'm in Italy. Damon and I…eloped," I murmured, and Elena's gasp filled the phone.

"No! Bonnie but you're so safe and boring.. I'd never expect…Whoa.." Elena burst out, sounding like she couldn't believe herself.

"Don't tell Caroline okay? Just tell her we'll be back in a few days or something," I pleaded with her.

"I won't. She'll be mega pissed at you. So are you then?" She asked me.

"Yes, as of a few hours ago,"

"Well, I was hanging out with Stefan today. He's mega nice and I really like him. Who knows? I might be the next Mrs. S," She laughed then.

"It's a little early to be thinking like that, Ms. Elena," I teased her, and she laughed again.

"Whatever. God, Italy? That's so romantic, Bon. I'm happy for you. Honestly, I didn't think you had the guts-,"

"Okay, Elena you made it clear that you think I'm no fun," I replied, and I could practically see her smug face.

"Hmm, I don't know now that you pulled this one on us. Genius. Anyway, I know you're busy and all that. Have fun, and give Damon my best," She sang.

"I will. And you'd better keep this a secret, Elena Gilbert," I muttered, in my most threatening tone of voice.

"And you'd better stay safe, Bonnie Bennett. Well, see you when you get back then," Elena said, brightly.

"Okay, see you," I murmured, before hanging up.

Damon looked at me expectantly. I noticed that he'd finished his cake already. He seemed to have quite an appetite. "Well?"

"It was Elena. She thinks I'm a bore, basically," I replied, slipping my phone into my bag and taking a bite of cake, nibbling it. Damon was right. It was awesome.

"And?" He shot me a teasing look. "What's new?"

"I'm not a bore," I responded, immediately insulted. "I'm not,"

"Hmmm," Damon murmured and I hit him across the table.

"You've become very violent lately. It can't be good for your health," He responded, in a wise sort of voice.

"Shut up, cheese and tomato lips," I muttered, bitterly, and Damon just rolled his eyes.

"You won't get any action from these cheese and tomato lips," He warned me. "Even when we get back to the hotel,"

"I don't care," I lied, and I turned back to my cake.

"We'll see," Damon responded.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later, we were in the hotel room and lying on the bed, watching TV. We were dressed in our pajamas: Damon in some black pajama pants he'd bought and me in a flimsy black nightdress I'd bought to match his. I was longing for Damon's kiss, but he'd kept true to his words: he hadn't kissed me a single time.

My eyes darted to his side of the bed and I realized he was smirking. I huffed and folded my arms across my chest, pretending not to care. "Stop smiling, cheese and tomato lips,"

Damon just laughed at me, "You won't last," He murmured.

"I will," I responded, stubbornly, and I burnt a whole into the wall in front of the TV. I was barely watching to the Italian movie with English subtitles in it. I was going to make Damon snap and kiss me if it was the last thing I did.

I hopped off of the bed, and started for my purse before I stood in front of the mirror on top of the dresser and started to apply lip gloss to make my lips look extra delicious. They were all soft and pink when I was done with them: utterly kissable. Damon looked like he didn't even notice though as I climbed back onto the bed.

I smacked my lips together and I caught him looking at me and shot him an innocent look. "What?"

"Nothing," He replied, and I bit my lip, a little provocatively before I placed my finger in my mouth innocently. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Damon was still watching so I gently raised the hemline of my nightgown so that more of my thigh was exposed and leaned towards Damon. I thought I looked ridiculous but Damon was looking away, trying not to look at me, so I guessed I was being seductive.

"Can I have the remote?" I asked, reaching my arm out.

Damon nodded, and placed it into my hand. Our fingers brushed against one another and that was when I knew I wouldn't be able to hold myself. I threw the remote away and pulled Damon towards me, placing my lips onto his and kissing him deeply.

He smirked up at me, "Cheese and tomato lips huh?"

"Shut up and kiss me," I muttered, bringing my lips to his one more time. He kissed me back hungrily, pinning me across the bed. I could feel the passion and love in his kisses as he made me long for more. I leaned up towards him and he played with the spaghetti strap of my nightgown. I pushed it aside and whipped my hair over to my side and kissed him once more, trailing kisses down his neck.

He groaned and then he ran his hand through my hair gently. I sat up and he murmured that he loved me. "I love you too," I promised and he played with the strap of my nightgown one more time. There was a question in his eyes. I nodded and kissed him more passionately.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next morning, I woke up to the sight of Damon by my side and a smile played on my lips because I hoped every morning he'd be there. I climbed out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, grabbing a robe to wrap over myself then brushing my teeth so they were minty fresh.

I noticed that Damon was still sleeping so I left him alone to get some rest and walked over to the small kettle. I heated some water and made some coffee before I added some milk to it. I grabbed the mug and walked over to the balcony which you could get to by a sliding French door. I opened it and stepped out, taking a seat and carefully closing the door behind me.

I looked out of the balcony onto the small hotel's garden in front of me. I could see the little winding road that we'd taken to get here and the little cobbled roads leading to other gardens you could walk to. The place was a gorgeous vacation place and I was glad we'd chosen it for our sort of honeymoon.

I took a sip of coffee and smiled, feeling more serene than I had for a while. I felt a pair of arms slip around me and Damon was there, his blue eyes glinting. He was in his pajama pants and a gray tee-shirt. He had his own cup of coffee in his hands. "Good morning, Beautiful,"

"Hey," I smiled at him and he took the seat opposite me. "Are you talking to the scenery or me?" I asked, cheekily.

Damon smirked, before he looked out at the garden too. "I was talking to you but the scenery is pretty darn gorgeous too," He informed me, taking a big gulp of coffee.

"It is," I murmured, "so what's the plan for today?"

"Well, I was thinking of taking you to Venice to spend the day. There's a small square called Saint Marco's, I believe, that has a spectacular view. We'll have gondola rides and all that too and then we'll choose another hotel to spend the next night in," He murmured.

"You sound like you know Italy pretty well," I informed him, taking a tiny sip of coffee and gulping it back.

"My mother is Italian, Bon. Did I not tell you before? I lived here for the first part of my life, except in Rome. Mother still lives here," He told me.

"You never said that," I told him, excitedly. "Wait a second, can we go visit your Mom? I'd love to see the place where you grew up,"

Damon looked uncomfortable. "Are you sure? If you want, we can do it the day after tomorrow," He suggested.

I smiled at him, "That would be _favo-loso," _I muttered.

"There you go with your sexy Italian all over again." Damon sang, "I'm going to have to kiss you,"

I put on a shocked face as I placed my coffee down on the floor. "Oh no, the horror," I laughed.

Damon glared at me before he gently cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his in a sweet kiss. "You're sometimes still annoying, Bennett,"

"And you're sometimes still a jerk, Salvatore," I complained, and Damon grinned at me.

"That's part of my charm." He informed me.

I nodded. "I guess it is," I murmured, "So what time did they say the Breakfast buffet was at?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"This is so cute!" I exclaimed, later on that same day when we were riding a gondola in Venice. It was incredible how a city could exist floating like that with the rivers all around it. I'd always heard of how amazing Venice was and I was psyched that I'd gotten to experience it myself and with the man I loved. I'd be happy forever if I could just remember this moment.

"I know," Damon murmured as the gondola driver weaved us through the small, adorable streets. There were markets selling jewelry and clothes and stuff. Damon had stopped the gondola and bought me a little silver bracelet with light blue decorations on it. They reminded me of Damon's eye color. I decided I'd never take it off again. It was incredibly special to me.

"Thanks for the bracelet again." I told him.

Damon smiled at me and slipped his arm around my shoulder, hugging me to him. "I'm glad you like it," He murmured.

"Can you tell him to stop the gondola? This is our stop, Saint Marco's square," Damon informed me and I looked up and nodded.

_"Arrestare!" _I called, hoping it was the right word. It must have been because the driver stopped the gondola. Damon paid him and I shot him a smile: "_Grazie," _

We stepped onto the street and Damon looped his hand through mine. "Flirting again," He muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Oh come on, I was just saying thank you," I complained, as we made our way through the people through a cobbled road. I thought Venice was just as beautiful as Florence, if not more beautiful.

"That's how it all starts," Damon murmured and I ignored him though his jealous behavior actually made me feel a little special.

"So where's this square?" I asked, as Damon led me up this path.

My jaw dropped as soon as I saw the square. White birds were everywhere in the giant square. The sun was shining brightly and the blue sky just completed the beautiful picture. I took Damon's hand and we walked up to towards the birds. I noticed that people were feeding the birds.

"Let's feed them." I told Damon as I noticed a stall selling bird seed. I bought two packets and gave one to Damon and we started to feed the birds.

I laughed as I placed some seed onto my hand and then leaned down and let the birds eat from it. A few flocked over to me and Damon smiled too, gently leaning down beside me as not to scare them. He kissed me on the cheek and the birds flocked away.

I watched small children run after them and then smiled. "This place is spectacular, Damon. Thanks for bringing me here," I told him, shooting him a genuine smile. We walked side by side over to a bench and sat down, still watching the beautiful scenery.

"I used to play here as a kid with Stefan, actually. Mom used to bring us here sometimes," He said and I could just imagine the Salvatore's running after the white birds like the little children they used to be. I imagined the older one with black hair and blue eyes making fun of his younger, green eyed sibling and smirked to myself.

"I can't wait to meet your mother," I assured him, "I hope she has some family albums!"

"That's what I'm afraid of," Damon murmured, and I placed a kiss to his cheek.

"This has been the best vacation of my life." I promised him, and he turned around and caught his lips with mine.

"Mine too," Damon murmured, and then we kissed in the middle of Saint Marco's square and I felt giddy because I knew I was going to treasure this vacation in my heart for a long time.

* * *

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be the epilogue but I couldn't let Bonnie and Damon go without meeting his Mom and stuff. The next chapter will feature that, then the whole Caroline confrontation(:**

**I hoped you liked this little romantic chapter between Bamon! I loved writing it.. **

**REVIEW and tell me what you think!**

**Oh and by the way, I don't really speak Italian so I used a dictionary so if anything's wrong, that's all on me… And the places they went to are real places in Italy, I went to them before when I was 11, so if you were wondering , yes they are real… **

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. **


	30. Epilogue: My ExJerk

**Letters to My Ex-Jerk**

**Epilogue- My Ex-Jerk **

"Are you sure you want to meet my Mom?" Damon asked me, for the hundredth time this morning. We were in our hotel room in Venice in the tiny little inn we'd stayed in last night and Damon was still trying to convince me to let him give me a tour of Trieste, the area where he'd gone to a boarding school as a kid before he moved to America.

I stopped brushing my hair and turned to look at him. "Yes, Damon. I'm starting to think you don't want me to see her," I stated, in a hurt sort of voice. I didn't know why Damon was so reluctant to let me meet his mother.

"No!" Damon exclaimed, "Nothing like that. It's just… she's… well, you'll see," He said, obviously having given up trying to convince me. He sat on the bed, dressed and ready for our trip to Rome.

I put my brush down and applied some natural looking make-up. I smiled at my reflection in the mirror. I thought I looked cute in my beige miniskirt with some pleats and an orange strappy vest top. My hair was flowing down my back in waves and I thought I looked good. I wanted to impress Damon's mom more than anything. I wanted to get her blessing.

"Do I look okay?" I asked him, a little nervously. I felt a flutter of butterflies in my stomach.

Damon appeared by my side and I saw his smile in the mirror. "You look gorgeous, Bon-Bon. I promise," He murmured, his lips brushing against my ear.

I turned around and hooked my hands around his neck, pulling in for a warm hug. I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder, breathing in his scent. He was so fresh and smelt so much of home. I couldn't believe I would've given all that up due to my anger at him for 'betraying' me which actually turned out not to have happened at all.

"Okay, if you're serious about getting to Rome in time, we need to get going," Damon told me, softly.

I nodded and pulled back, giggling a little. "Did you tell your mom we're coming?" I asked, as we started out of the room with our bag-packs filled with the stuff we'd acquired during our stay.

"Not exactly, but I haven't spoken to her for a while. She'll be cool with it though," He informed me as we started downstairs towards the street so we could call a _tassi_. We found one in short time and climbed into it.

Damon told the driver the address in English, but the driver nodded so I guessed he'd understand. The area of Rome they lived in had a pretty name, though I couldn't remember it. I leaned my head onto Damon's shoulder and watched the surroundings go by as we progressed towards the highly admired Rome. I'd longed to visit the city from back in my High School days when we were studying the Roman Empire and all it's valor in our World History class. I couldn't believe I'd finally see it.

I knew we'd entered Rome the second we saw the Vatican, the breathtaking old residence of the Pope. My jaw dropped and a little smile appeared on Damon's face and he hugged me close to him. The taxi moved through the tiny streets and I couldn't help but notice that Rome was just as gorgeous as the rest of Italy was. There was something about Italy that just screamed beautiful.

"Are we almost there?" I asked Damon, who was looking out of the windows with something like nostalgia in his eyes. I wasn't sure when he'd last been here in Rome but it seemed like he was remembering what he'd do with Stefan here as a kid. I could just see them playing in these tiny, ambient streets, happy looks on their faces as they licked at their gelatos. Damon told me that Italian ice-cream was the best but we'd had yet to try it. I hoped we'd get to try some before we went home.

"Yes, just five more minutes, my love," He murmured, as he stroked my hair.

A shiver of anticipation went down my spine as the Driver said: "Villa…which?"

"The Caprio one," Damon put in, and I wondered if he'd never learned Italian or if he'd forgotten it as the years went on. I believed the second one was the most probable. A kid being brought up here among Italian speakers and everything in the language couldn't not be fluent.

The driver nodded and took a side turn into a small pretty road. He pulled up in front of a gate. It was a white gate and reminded me of a white picket fence. We paid the driver and got out, our back packs riding on our backs. Damon took my hand and we opened the gate, which wasn't locked.

Damon looked around in awe as we entered into their front garden. It wasn't very big but everything was green and full of life. Trees surrounded the fence and bushes with a colorful array of flowers decorated the small garden. We walked up the path leading to the small villa. It wasn't giant, but even from outside, I could tell it was homey.

"Nothing has changed," Damon's voice held astonishment as we climbed the steps to the front door.

"It's beautiful here. Your home is beautiful," I repeated, smiling up at him. I squeezed his hand and gestured to the front door. "You knock,"

Damon gulped and nodded, looking nervous. I wondered when the last time he'd seen his mother was. I hoped it wasn't too long. I didn't want to intrude on a family reunion sort of thing. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach as I realized they could be in dispute. Maybe that was the reason Damon seemed reluctant to go to her. I touched his arm. "We don't have to," I whispered, as he raised his arm to the door.

Damon dropped his arm and then looked at me with my hopeful eyes. He sighed and then he brought his hand to my cheek. He smirked then, reminding me more of the Damon I knew. "Nah, we'll do it,"

He then raised his hand with more determination and tapped on the door a couple of times. The knock resonated through the house and we waited a few seconds before anything happened. Slowly, the door opened and a 40-something year old woman with long black wavy hair and breathtaking forest green eyes that reminded me of Stefan's so much. I knew instantly that she was Damon's mother.

The woman froze and so did Damon. He let go of my arm and I took a few steps back to give them some space. He stepped forward, warily, and then they were both staring at one another. The woman brought her hand to Damon's face and then brushed his cheek gently, before she smiled, and it was a gorgeous smile. Even though she had to be at least 45, she was still as beautiful as a woman in her late twenties.

"Damon?" She asked, in an uncertain voice. Her voice was tinged with accent.

Damon nodded and then she threw her arms around his neck. "_Mio Bimbo… _"She exclaimed, and then she rattled off a string of words in Italian that I didn't understand.

"Mom," Damon succumbed to her touch, closing his eyes and looking close to tears.

I watched their reunion feeling tears come to my own eyes. This was just so touching to watch. I felt like I was in a movie of some sort. "I missed you too, Mama," He murmured.

They suddenly pulled back and then Damon stepped back to stand with me. "Mom, this is my wife, Bonnie. Bonnie, this is my mom," He made the introductions and I stepped forward politely, offering her my hand.

She instead wrapped her arms around me, pulling me close to her warm body. "My, she is a _bella ragazza_," She kept on murmuring before I pulled away, blushing a little.

"It's nice to finally meet you," I told her, smiling.

"And me you, my _cara_," She said, kindly, taking my hand in one of hers and Damon's in the other. Then she led us inside her little villa, closing the door behind us.

We followed her into the living room, a medium sized room with a couple of couches and a bookshelf and computer on the side that looked recently installed. Also, there was a modern looking TV in the front of the room.

"Feel….at home," She said, struggling a little with her English. "I will get_ bevanda," _She announced, before she left the room.

"That means drink, right?" I asked Damon, who was looking around the room, smiling a little.

Damon shrugged. "I don't remember much Italian," He lowered his head in shame, "I was fluent in it but then I lost it because I stopped practicing. I still understand some things though,"

"It's okay, I get it." I murmured, "So when was the last time you saw your mom?" I didn't mean to pry but I was curious.

"About 10 years ago, give or take. I email her sometimes though. She called and told me she'd installed a computer," He smiled a little, like it was a special memory.

"That's nice," I murmured, just as his Mom came back into the room with a tray full of cups. They looked like they had juice in them. She handed each one of us a cup and then sat down in front of us on the armchair. Damon took a sip of juice and wrapped an arm around my shoulders holding me close to him.

"So how did you kids….meet?" Damon's Mom asked us, bringing her own cup of juice to her lips and smiling at us both.

"Umm, at a café, funnily enough…Mrs Salvatore," I told her, though I bit my lip after that because I wasn't sure if she still was Mrs. Salvatore or not. I couldn't remember if Damon and Stefan had taken their mother's or father's last name. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks and I leaned into Damon, bracing myself for the worst.

Damon's Mom laughed, "My dear, I haven't been Mrs. Salvatore for a long time," The woman told me merrily, "I'm Ms. Caprio if anything but I would love it if you'd call me Anabella,"

"Okay, Anabella," I tried the name on my lips, and she beamed at me.

"So at a café you say? How long ago was that?"

I turned to Damon, who looked like he was trying to calculate it. "A year and a half ago, Mama." He told his mother who just nodded and smiled.

"Well, Damon, she's a _bella _like in the pictures you sent me," Anabella said, and I took a long sip of juice. It was something exotic; mango, I think. I thought over Anabella's comment. It was news to me; I didn't know Damon had sent his mother pictures of me.

"I wouldn't have married her if she wasn't," Damon joked, causing me to punch him lightly in the arm.

Anabella laughed, "I believe that my son," She responded, jokily. "So, you kids are staying here of course but are you going to have…what you call it…dinner with me?"

"As Bonnie likes. Maybe we could all go out for dinner together," Damon suggested.

"I don't mind," I said to them both, "Anything works,"

"Hmm," Anabella murmured, "Eating out… I know just the place. Do you like Lasagna, _bella ragazza?_" She turned to me.

I nodded, "It's one of my favorite dishes," I said, truthfully and Damon hugged me close.

She smiled, "Then this little place would be perfect," She murmured, and then she showed us to our room which was Damon's room when he was a kid and then went to get dressed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you sent pictures of me to your mom?" I asked, curiously, as we waited in Damon's room for Anabella to get dressed. I was sitting on his double bed cross legged in a pair of dark rinse shorts and a purple camisole while Damon was pacing back and forth in front of his old desk, every so often picking something up and smiling. I knew he liked being here.

Damon shrugged, "I might have… I did, actually, because she was asking me if I was dating anyone," He responded, turning to look at me for a second before he picked up a little toy car. "Y'know this was my favorite race car? Stefan's was this red one," He picked another one up.

"Did you guys like to race cars a lot?" I asked, happy to know a little piece of knowledge about Damon's history.

"Yes, but not as much as we liked to play with boats in the lake behind the area of villas," Damon told me, turning around and looking at me, his eyes shining. "Do you know? I wanted to be a sailor when I was younger,"

I studied him and smiled warily, "I do like a guy in uniform," I teased, and Damon smiled back at me, crookedly.

"Come here, I wanna show you something. I wonder if it's still there," He muttered, almost to himself.

I got up off the bed and took his outstretched hand before he led me over to the balcony. He forced the French doors open and stepped out. I followed him, looking around the balcony which was bigger than I'd expected. It had a couple of chairs and a coffee table. Damon went on walking to the corner where there were a couple of boxes stacked up.

He let go of my hand to remove the one at the top and place it on the floor. I watched him curiously, wondering what the heck he was doing. He finally opened the box under it and gestured for me to come over. I peered inside the box and saw what weren't less than 100 boats, all different shapes and sizes, all different colors.

"Wow, Damon. Are all those yours?" I asked, in awe at how many they were and how beautiful they were. Sure, they were a little dusty but they were gorgeous all the same.

Damon nodded, beaming at me. "My prized collection," He said, sighing a little as he fingered his way through boats. I caught sight of a shiny purple little one with red stripes on, deciding it was very beautiful.

Damon looked up to me, his blue eyes boring into mine. "Which is your favorite?" He asked me.

I pulled the purple one out, "This one. Where did you get it from?" I asked.

Damon looked to be thinking. "Ummm, I think from a toy store in Venice with my Dad and Stefan. That's one of my favorites," He flashed me a grin and I stroked the little shiny boat before I placed it carefully inside the box.

"You can have it, Bon," He said to me, a few seconds later. He picked it up and placed it in the palm of my hand.

"No… it's yours,"

"What's mine is yours now. Besides, I insist," Damon closed my hand over the boat and then Anabella was calling us to come down because she was ready and there was nothing I could do but take the little boat. I placed it safely in my bag pack and trotted down the stairs with Damon, hand in hand, ready for our dinner with Anabella at the restaurant of her choice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After eating, Damon and I took a walk alone in the streets of Rome, hoping to pick up some ice-cream. Anabella said she was watching her weight and took her little Camaro car back home and said she was going to watch reruns of some show in Italian I didn't understand.

Damon swung our hands together and I felt warmth flooding through me because of our linked hands. I smiled, because I was happy today. "I love your mom," I told him, "She's very kind,"

Damon smiled at me, "She is, isn't she?" He murmured, "I haven't met your mom before…" He trailed off.

"A messy divorce. She calls me every now and then, but I don't really see her a lot. She lives in Seattle. My Dad is the one I…connect most with. You saw him," I explained, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, but not as your husband," Damon murmured.

"But he approves. He was coming to the wedding." I responded, just as we stopped in front of a little gelato shop. Damon gestured to the little store.

"Let's get some ice-cream," He said, and I followed him into the store. The door made a 'ting' sound as we went in and I felt like I was in another time period. The store was as pretty as the rest of Italy. I was beginning to fall in love with this country as well as the man standing in front of me in the store.

I looked over at the flavors and in the end decided on a caramel one while Damon got passion fruit flavored ice-cream. I didn't even know there was a passion fruit flavored ice-cream. We took our gelatos and left the store, walking hand in hand through the streets.

They were peaceful and there was a cool breeze. Not many people were out here considering we were in a city. Maybe it was because it was a weekday and most people had school or work so they couldn't hang out in the streets. I thought of school; I'd left my studying because there weren't any finals coming up. I had to go back soon though; I'd already missed a few days of lectures.

My cell phone buzzed that second and it was Caroline's number. I held it up like it was hot potato and Damon laughed and took a lick of his ice-cream. "Don't pick up," Was all he said to me.

I looked at the phone nervously and slipped it back into my pocket. It stopped buzzing a few seconds later then restarted. I growled and took a lick of ice-cream.

"She's crazy," Damon complained, a few seconds later, "She's neurotic and insane, there's no other way to explain it,"

I shot him a warning look because this was my roommate and new best friend he was talking about. "She's _worried _about us," I corrected him, licking my gelato.

"Whatever, she should just learn to leave us alone," He growled back, running one hand through luscious ebony colored waves.

"She should…but then again, she's Caroline," I replied, as my cell stopped buzzing then started again a moment later. I groaned again.

Damon laughed, "What day is it anyway?"

"I don't know. We've been in Italy for what, 4 days?" I asked him.

"Yes, and I think we should head back in a couple more."

"Why? I love it here?" I complained, but I knew he was right. We had responsibilities in New York. We hadn't even moved our things to the small apartment we'd rented to live in.

"Because your Dad and Sarah are probably still in New York, expecting to see you, plus, if you haven't forgotten, we're both still students. We can't afford to miss a lot of lectures," He said, acting like the logical, smart one. It was ironic because that was usually me.

"I was actually thinking about that lecture thing. Mmm, you're right. So 2 more days and then we go back?"

"I was thinking 3," Damon smirked, leaning forward to kiss me on the lips.

I knotted my hands through his hair and kissed him back before I felt a dripping in my hand. I'd forgotten my ice-cream.

"Ew," I complained, as caramel dripped down onto my hand. I pulled away from Damon who started to laugh at the expression in my face.

Suddenly, he'd shoved his ice-cream onto my face. I glared at him as he started running back down the street. I followed, holding the remains of my ice-cream up. I threw it at his retreating back and he turned around and stuck his tongue out at me when he dodged it. I ran after him, giggling, until I finally caught him. I leaned up to kiss him and his lips met mine, tasting of something exotic that I assumed was Passion fruit. It was passionate, all right.

"Caught you," I murmured, when we pulled back for a second.

"You did," He responded, and then he pressed his lips back down onto mine for a second kiss.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Yeah, Dad. I'm fine. Umm, yeah. We're boarding the airplane in 3 hours," I told my Dad on the phone, a few days later. Damon and I were in Rome's International Airport, waiting for our flight back to New York.

"Okay, Baby. Stay safe. I still can't believe you pulled this one on us," Dad laughed and then he hung up.

"Nobody believes that I actually did this whole eloping thing," I turned to Damon, who'd just gotten off the phone with Stefan who was supposedly picking us up from the airport and taking us to our new apartment.

"You are pretty boring usually. No offense," He responded, cheekily. He squeezed my hand.

I scowled at him. "How come whenever anyone says 'no offense' they say something offending?" I asked him.

"How come whenever anyone says 'I don't mean to be rude' then they are?" Damon asked me back, putting an innocent look on his face.

I laughed out loud at that one because it was true. "I don't know," I told him honestly.

"Good, cause I don't have the answer to your question either," He smirked at me and I just rolled my green eyes at him.

"Hmm, so are you ready for New York, New York?" I joked.

"You should be asking; are you ready for Carolinezilla?" Damon corrected me and I groaned a little and closed my eyes before opening them again.

"She's going to be mad, right?"

"Furiouuus," Damon stretched the word on, only making me feel sicker.

"Thanks for the reassurance, mate," I replied, smoothing my hair down and shooting him a frown.

"Hey, I thought you wanted honesty," He responded, scratching his forehead and then leaning his head on my shoulder. "I want to sleep. You didn't let me sleep last night,"

"You liar! You're the one who didn't let me sleep last night. You were all pathetic about it too," I shot back, shooting him a teasing grin.

"Pathetic?" Damon scoffed, "That words not even in my vocabulary," He put on a smug voice.

"I'm sure," I responded. "How did you pass the SAT then?"

"Who says I did?" Damon grinned at me and I just rolled my eyes at his asinine antics. He was just ridiculous sometimes.

I didn't answer his question. I just stared right ahead, feeling a little growling in my stomach. I hopped up. "How about we get something to eat?"

"We just ate something back at home. Mama made us breakfast," He reminded me.

"Well, I'm hungry so tough luck," I replied, snappily. "Are you coming or not?"

Damon put his hands up. "Chill, Bonnie. I'm coming," He responded, before he stood up and we headed to the deli in the airport which was, according to the wall map, on the next floor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I can't see him," I told Damon, when we'd arrived in New York. "Are you sure he said he was coming?"

"Yes," Damon responded, tiredly.

I couldn't blame him. I was exhausted too. The flight had been bumpy and a long one too. I'd slept for a while and woken up with a stiff neck. All I wanted was to go home and sleep.

The second I saw the blonde head that belonged to my previous roommate bobbing in the crowd, I knew that would be impossible. She had a small smile on her face, which surprised me. I thought she'd be mad.

Caroline ran over to us and threw her arms around me. She hugged me tighter than necessary then put her arms around Damon, squeezing him violently. She had a forced smile on her face.

"Hey Caroline," I said, kindly, as Damon whimpered under her hug. She let go of him and we shared scared looks. I bit my lip because Caroline's smile had transformed into a scowl.

"Bonnie," She replied, coldly.

I scratched my neck and exchanged a look with Damon who was looking at me with wide eyes. He shrugged, just as Elena and Stefan approached us. "Bonnie!" Elena exclaimed, happily. She came over and hugged me tightly. "Caroline's pissed," She hissed into my ear.

"Way to go, Captain Obvious," I responded, as I pulled away.

Caroline shot me a weird look and I noticed she hadn't been saying anything which was unusual for her.

"How are you?" I asked her, but she just tossed her blonde hair over her shoulder and started walking away.

"Ouch," Stefan said.

"Hey there, stranger," I smiled at him, "I almost didn't see ya there,"

Stefan smiled back at me genuinely and I was glad the tension from our dating was gone. He looked happy with Elena now and I was happy for them both. He reached his arms out and gave me a hug, which was a little awkward but better than I hoped.

"So, let's take you to your new apartment," Elena was talking excitedly, "I bet you guys are exhausted. Your Dad and friend… Sophie or something,"

"Sarah," I responded, tiredly.

"Um yeah, well they're staying with me and they're travelling tomorrow morning so you need to see them tonight," Elena added, as we started walking towards the parking lot.

Damon carried both my and his bag and I was grateful for that because I was so tired I felt I was going to fall over. "We'll have a little down time and then come over later tonight," I promised her.

Elena nodded, and she held the door open for us. It was colder than Italy here but I was glad to be home. As they say, there's no place like home.

We got into Stefan's car. Caroline took the front seat, still blowing us off, and I knew I'd have to deal with her sooner or later. Elena, Damon and I squeezed in the back and soon we were pulling up in front of Damon and my new apartment building.

Everyone paused when we reached there. "Caroline, can I have a word with you upstairs?" I asked my blonde friend.

She didn't even look back at me.

Stefan nudged her and I got out of the car and so did Damon. I knocked on her window and she stared ahead.

"Care, come on. Please," I shot her a pleading look and she finally sighed and got up.

"5 minutes," She said, in a voice that was not so much as it was sad. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach and wondered how much she'd been hurt by our disappearing act.

I nodded and then Stefan helped Damon and I carry up our stuff. I told Stefan to tell Elena that we'd be over later to see my Dad and Sarah and then I closed the door.

"I'll give you guys a minute," Damon said, taking his bagpack and edging towards our new bedroom. He was gone before I could call him back to stay.

"Caroline," I started, and she looked my way, a detached look on her face. "I know you're mad at me,"

"I'm actually darn _fucking_ furious," She snapped, and I flinched back because I'd never heard her swear before.

"I'm sorry. I know you put a lot of work into that party and the wedding…" I trailed off.

Caroline sighed, "I put my sweat and blood into it…" she trailed off and then burst out again: "I can't believe that you would do that to me, Bonnie. You know how much it meant to me… I was so shocked when I found out from Elena that you were in Italy. I thought we were best friends,"

"We are," I told her, scooting over closer to her on the couch.

She glared at me, "Well, apparently you trusted Elena to tell her where you were more than me. I guess I'm not as special as her to you,"

"You are, Care. I love you." I responded, honestly.

"Then why did you not answer me or call me back? Heck, you didn't even reply to my texts, Bonnie," She looked more hurt than ever and I felt terrible for causing her that hurt. I hadn't meant for her to be upset. That was exactly what I told her.

I wrapped my arms around her and she succumbed to my touch. "I'm sorry, Caroline. I should have told you about the Italy thing. I won't do it again. I feel like crap already now, will you please forgive me?"

Caroline looked over to me and then sighed, as if pondering something. "My mother always said I was too forgiving,"

"You're kind hearted. That's not a bad thing," I told her, smiling.

She smiled back at me a little and I knew I had my friend back. She hugged me close and then sighed, jumping up.

"I guess I'll get going then. Lexie is expecting me to come back now so we can eat together. David has work." Care told me.

"Okay, well I'll be at Elena's in a few hours. I'd love it if you could come," I looked over to her hopefully and she smiled up at me.

"I'll be there, but you'd better not disappear on me again, Bennett," She said, mock-scowling at me.

I smiled, "I'll try not to," I responded, happy that she was my friend again.

"You'd better not," Caroline gave me one last hug before she started towards the door. "Oh and Bonnie?"

"Yes, Care?"

"Welcome back,"

I smiled because I knew now, with Caroline as my friend again, I was truly home.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And then I met Damon's mom," I told my friends at Elena's house a few hours later. We were all seated in my old living room. I was sitting between Sarah and my Dad.

Sarah smiled, "Awww," She and Elena said at the same time.

"How's Mama?" Stefan asked, looking over to me and then to Damon who was sitting in an armchair, sipping coffee.

He shrugged. "She's good," He told his brother, "She wants to see you,"

"She said she wants you to get married like your brother," I teased and I saw Stefan redden a little and then tighten his arm around Elena who was sitting next to him. Damon noticed too and we shared a knowing look.

"We'll see," He murmured and Elena smiled too.

"So what time is your flight back to California?" I asked my Dad and Sarah.

Sarah scrunched her eyebrows up, "Um, 10 in the morning I think," She muttered.

"Yes, 10," Dad confirmed hugging me close to his body. He smelt of home and California and summers on the beach all blended into one.

"I'm going to miss you guys. I'm sorry we didn't see you that much," I murmured to my Dad.

"We had a great time," Sarah assured me. "Elena and Caroline took great care of us,"

"Speaking of Care, where is she?" I asked, looking around and noticing my blonde friend was absent.

There was a knock on the door that exact second and Elena hopped up to answer it. She came back with Caroline who had a box in her hand. "Cake!" She exclaimed when I shot her a questioning look. "Me and Lex made it,"

"Why didn't you tell her to come?" I asked.

"I came," I heard Lexie's voice in the background and I jumped up to hug her. She hugged me back.

"I'm glad,"

"I wouldn't hang out at home on my own and miss this gathering," Her brown eyes sparkled and she sat on the empty armchair. Caroline brought us plates of cake which was chocolate and tasted incredibly good. There was a mousse in the center.

And as I looked at my friends and family all laughing and talking together, I blinked a couple of happy tears from my eyes because I knew I was exactly where I wanted to be.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

That night, I made 2 cups of hot cocoa and went into the bedroom where I'd left Damon 5 minutes ago. I found him sitting on the edge of the bed looking through some sort of box. I recognized the box instantly as the one I had put the letters in. I placed the cups of cocoa on my bedside table and flitted to his side, sitting down.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked, smiling a little.

"I was just reading some of these over. I like how colorfully you insult me," Damon laughed.

"Just throw them away. We don't need them," I told him, feeling a slight blush color my cheeks as his eyes scanned one of the sheets of paper. I could see something about Tyler in it so it couldn't be good.

Damon looked insulted. He hugged the box to his chest. "Don't ever say that. I'm going to treasure this forever. It's what made us come together," He told me.

"Aw Damon, I didn't know you could be so sentimental," I told him, grabbing my cocoa and giving him his. He placed the box of letters into the cupboard under his bedside table and smiled a little.

"Hey they don't call me the sentimental Salvatore for nothing,"

"That was Stefan," I joked, taking a sip of the warm, sweet cocoa.

Damon rolled his eyes at me, "No, it's definitely me. I'm just misunderstood," He muttered.

"Misunderstood huh?" I responded, a laugh in my voice.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, _certain _people think I'm a jerk," He said, sipping some cocoa.

"You were a jerk, but you were _my _ex-jerk,"

"That's what I noticed in the letters. I've always been yours, Bon-Bon," He responded, slipping his arm around my shoulder.

"Just as I'm yours,"

"And I hope we always will be each-other's," He murmured and I relaxed into his shoulder, knowing that life was going to be hard at times and easy at others like our relationship. We were going to have clean breaks and we were going to feel like crap sometimes. But we had each-other to hold onto and we'd never make the mistake of breaking up to face the world alone one more time. I'd make sure of it. Damon was never going to be my ex ever again. That, I promised myself and him.

******************************************************************************************A/N: It was kind of a lame-ass ending but I hope you liked it. I felt a little of it was a bit too rushed but I think it's okay too (:**

**I just can't believe this story is coming to an end! It had become such an important part of my life last year and I don't know what I'm going to do without it!**

**I want to thank all my ever-faithful readers and reviewers, without you guys I would never have finished this story (: So all the credit goes to you guys!**

**Thanks for reading and I'll see you on my other stories… If you like this sort of All Human one you could check out 'Not You Again'. It's still in chapter nine or something… Bamon still have a long journey there.**

**Anyway, Have a good day and God bless!**

**Lily xx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD. I promise! **


End file.
